


Christmas Day

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun has a precious niece, Baker boy Chanyeol, Chanyeol is a sunshine, Chemistry teacher Baekhyun, M/M, Small mention of blood, a lot of baker/patisserie terms, as also happy ending, fake marriage in order to avoid problems, forgive me if I mistook something, smut will eventually appear, socially awkward Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol knew that it was the only way out of that.The only one.However, marry someone you never met before?Maybe it could result in the worst mistake ever.Or maybe not?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! And here you go another fic!  
> As you probably noticed already, I suck at summaries and notes too.  
> Probably because I'm a potato and I don't know what to write in these.  
> As usual, un-betaed and checked only for grammar and typos (hopefully)!  
> Enjoy and... stay safe! <3

Chanyeol didn’t even know how he got to _that_ point.

One day the discourse was still a vague _it’s time for you to settle, you could just meet this girl_ and the next one was _you have to marry her because she’s the daughter of someone super rich and this will grant you wellness for all your life_.

He didn’t want to marry her.

And not because he didn’t know her, but because she was a snobby, haughty girl with who he didn’t want anything to do.

It was difficult to get on Chanyeol’s nerves.

He considered himself quite calm and understanding, almost caring toward other, but that _Hyuna_ really got him in the wrong way.

It was exactly for that reason that, in that moment, he was sitting in the waiting room of his city hall, ready to marry _someone_.

Someone he never met before.

_Few days before_

“I can’t take this situation anymore” Chanyeol whined sitting on one of the chairs in his bakery, talking about the co-owner and his best friend Kim Jondae.

Chanyeol and Jondae opened that bakery almost five years ago and everything was going for the best, except the fact that Chanyeol’s parents now were pressing to force him to marry the _beautiful and rich Hyuna_.

“And I can’t take it anymore of hearing all my friends complaining about marriages!” Jondae whined back, taking inside the small blackboard sign they had out of the bakery and flipping the sign to _Close_.

“But, Dae, Hyuna-ssi is really… irritable. And she really pisses me off” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair.

Jondae inhaled deeply, pushing toward him a slice of their pumpkin bread with almonds, knowing that Chanyeol loved it.

Chanyeol munched it slowly, clearly depressed about that whole matter and then Jondae sighed softly before crouching down near him.

“Maybe it’s not all lost? My friend is having a problem slightly similar to yours… Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to unite with him against your similar problems?” Jondae proposed him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not understanding what he was hinting to.

“You could marry him, Yeol. So, you don’t have to marry Hyuna?” Jondae continued and Chanyeol nodded immediately and… it was the best idea ever!

In the end, it was just cohabitation with someone for a while, the sufficient time for his parents to give up about him marrying Hyuna and that was it.

And if this person was Jondae’s friend, he couldn’t be that bad, no?

Chanyeol didn’t know much about Jondae’s friend.

His name was Byun Baekhyun, slightly older than him, around six years, and he was a professor in Seoul University, even if Chanyeol didn’t know which subject he taught.

It was all hasted and he never even _met_ Baekhyun in person.

After Jondae proposed him this thing and Chanyeol accepted, he proposed it also to Baekhyun who accepted like the same evening and after two days… there they were.

“Park Chanyeol?” a young woman exited the office, calling him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, sitting up, Jondae’s hand pressing on his back and slightly pushing him toward the office.

The inside was creamy color and apart for the cute lady that just called him inside, there was an old man behind a desk, clearly the mayor or his delegate, and near him there was a young man, shorter than Chanyeol, with a dark blue suit.

His hair was auburn and pushed back, nicely styled, thick-framed black glasses and a serious expression.

He was… stunning, somehow.

But almost stern.

Near him there was Kim Minseok, Jondae’s partner, and best personal trainer ever.

He was shorter than Jondae and even than Baekhyun, let alone compared to Chanyeol, blonde hair and chestnut eyes.

“Thank you both for being here” the mayor stated attracting their attentions, and Chanyeol nodded nearing the desk too.

“We are here today to unite these two men in the lawful union of legal marriage. Professor Byun, Mr. Park, are you both consensual in this union?” he asked them and Chanyeol nodded shortly while Baekhyun did the same.

“As you know, for being valid it must be signed by both parties. Please read carefully all the clauses” he stated pushing two different paper sheets toward them and Chanyeol neared the desk, starting to read it.

It was all things like _being recognize as married by society_ , _not hurting the integrity of the union nor of the other party_ and so on.

No sharing money or proprieties, no nothing so Chanyeol was more than fine with it.

Even though he knew that, for convincing his parents, he would at least have to live in the same place of Baekhyun.

But that was something he could settle later with Baekhyun.

Not something ruled by laws.

Baekhyun signed the paper almost without reading it and Chanyeol signed it too.

Then also Jondae and Minseok signed them too, being them the best men.

“With the power bestowed from this Country, I declare you married” he concluded, signing the contract too and giving back a copy to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun almost ignored it, but Chanyeol picked it up.

“Thank you” Chanyeol whispered and Jondae appeared from behind him with a small box.

“You need this to be married” he stated and Chanyeol frowned while Baekhyun took the box opening it and revealing two silver rings.

“This will suffice, right?” Minseok asked him and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, nodding.

“Enough to keep her as distant as possible, hopefully” he concluded picking up the largest ring and staring toward Chanyeol maybe for the first time since when he entered the room.

“Apparently, we are married, Mr. Park” he stated, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, and his voice was pleasant, almost velvety, low.

His hand instead was cold and way smaller than Chanyeol, so slender and delicate.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, letting Baekhyun put the ring on his finger and he couldn’t still quite process what was happening.

He was married to a man he knew nothing about only to escape a forced marriage with a girl he couldn’t stand.

Without his parents even know nothing about it.

“Apparently, yes, Mr. Byun. Or should I call you professor Byun?” Chanyeol asked him shortly picking up the other ring and gently putting it on Baekhyun’s finger, who let out a small chuckle.

“I could be your older brother, Mr. Park. Baekhyun will be fine, especially since you have Dae same age, apparently?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly even if he was perplexed by Baekhyun’s whole being.

There was something… strange in his being and Chanyeol didn’t know what it was.

“T-Then maybe it’s fine only Chanyeol too?” he tried, forcing a small smile and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding back at him.

“Let’s go defining better the terms of this… _marriage_ ” Baekhyun stated and Jondae hummed behind them.

“We could have brunch at _Cloud9_?” he stated proposing immediately to go to their bakery and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Carrot bread should be ready too?” he whispered checking his phone and Baekhyun perched his eyebrows up, interested.

“I didn’t know you worked with Dae” he stated and Chanyeol hummed briefly, starting to walk toward the exit and toward the parking lot, followed by the others.

“We are co-founder and co-owner of _Cloud9_. It was born as simple bakery but now we are trying to expand our selection with patisserie section too” Chanyeol explained softly, and he really loved their bakery and his work.

He studied for that and opening one was like a dream that came true.

He didn’t care about his parents wanting him to marry nor to be richer.

Chanyeol was fine with what he was having.

“I never had the pleasure to come around, actually. My schedules are… strict, unfortunately” Baekhyun replied, taking out the remote control of his car and unlocking a lucid black Audi.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

It looked super expensive.

“How did you guys come here?” Baekhyun asked him and Jondae hollered a short _metro with Yeol_ while Minseok shook his head gesturing toward the bus stop.

Baekhyun hummed briefly opening the door of the driver seat.

“Then sit in, it will be shorter” he concluded sitting in and Jondae sat on the back seats with Minseok, leaving passenger seat to Chanyeol.

He turned around the car, opening the door and sitting inside, near Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had a fresh cologne, maybe something citrus-based and Chanyeol found it slightly pleasant.

“When do you plan on telling to Jumin that you re-married?” Jondae asked toward Baekhyun who frowned, glaring at him from the rear-view mirror.

“Next time she will stalk me around. Hopefully as late as possible” he stated, turning the engine on and driving off the parking, toward _Cloud9_.

Baekhyun’s drive was nice, smooth, and Chanyeol appreciated it since it was difficult to find someone who still know how to drive properly.

Baekhyun parked almost in front of the bakery and when he turned the engine off, Chanyeol exited pulling out the keys from his pocket.

“Ah, can’t wait to know about that carrot bread…” he whispered whistling a small motive, opening the door of the bakery and almost skipping toward the hoven.

In the bakery there was a bread fragrance and Chanyeol already knew that he was good.

“Oh, such a nice smell” Minseok commented entering the bakery too and Baekhyun entered but looked around himself, interested.

Chanyeol turned off the oven and took the oven mitt to pull the baking tray out.

It was golden and orange and… maybe Chanyeol found the right recipe?

It was already two months since he started his search for the right recipe without founding one yet.

But maybe that time…?

“I’ll put on the coffee?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

He prepared some slices of different bread, not including the carrot one since it was still too hot, some butter, various jams and sauces, picking up some ham too.

“Is this fine or you wanted something more…?” he asked taking the dishes in the main room of the bakery, where there were all the tables.

And where Minseok and Baekhyun was sitting down, Minseok explaining him things about _Cloud9_ that Jondae probably told him.

“It’s fine, Yeollie, thank you” Minseok stated smiling toward him and Chanyeol smiled softly at him too.

Minseok was Jondae’s partner since slightly after they opened _Cloud9_ so he was almost… a brother.

He was always there in his free time and he especially liked Chanyeol’s fennel bread.

“I brought you also lavender jam” Chanyeol added picking up a small vase and giving it to Minseok who literally beamed at him.

“I love you, Yeollie” he stated almost hugging him and making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head.

“Dae would kill me if he would ever suspect you really loving me” he stated and there was a small cough coming from the other end of the room.

Jondae smiled briefly at him, coffee pot and several cups in his hands.

“Who loves who?” he asked them and Minseok shook his head briefly.

“I love you. Until the end of the world and back” Minseok stated and Jondae nodded, pleased by the reply.

Chanyeol smiled softly before putting down all the dishes and helping Jondae with the cups.

“So… let’s define something more?” Baekhyun stated, stare shifting toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol nodded briefly, pushing the jam dish toward Baekhyun.

There were the common ones like strawberry, peach, blueberry, orange but also _stranger_ tastes like lavender, rose, grapes, ginger or rhubarb.

Baekhyun hummed briefly before moving toward the rose one, frowning in front of at least six different typologies of bread.

“With that is better something white, neutral” Chanyeol suggested him, gesturing the slices in the middle and Baekhyun nodded, picking up one.

“I… need a flat mate more than a partner. The legal union is only to avoid my ex-wife” Baekhyun stated direct and clear, no secrets no half-truths.

And Chanyeol was fine with it.

Because after all, for him it was the same.

“I’m… trying to avoid a forced marriage, so I’m fine with whatever include us living together” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly, spreading some jam on the bread and eating it slowly.

His eyes went wider in perplexity, going first toward Minseok and Jondae and then to Chanyeol.

“It’s… super good. What is this?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly, pouring the coffee in all the cups.

“Roses jam and white bread? It’s delicate but good and not too sweet” Chanyeol explained briefly, before picking up the small milk jug and pouring some of it inside Jondae’s coffee who thanked him softly.

“Want some milk? Sugar?” Chanyeol asked toward Baekhyun who shook his head briefly, still amazed.

“I’ve never tasted something this good…” he whispered and Jondae cheered near him, nodding.

“See, Yeol? We should propose them also to our customers! They will surely buy them!” he stated but Chanyeol inhaled briefly shaking his head shortly.

“For the hundredth time, you know how long it takes me to make a single one? I should do that only and my main work is still baker, for what I remember” he stated, pouring some milk in his coffee, that more than a coffee now seemed a latte.

“You do these?” Minseok and Baekhyun asked together toward Chanyeol that nodded shortly, smiling softly before sipping his latte.

Baekhyun took few seconds to fully acknowledge that information and then he inhaled briefly again.

“I don’t know where you are living, but…” he started saying toward Chanyeol that nodded, gesturing the stairs that went up over the shop to a higher floor.

Chanyeol had his small apartment there and sometimes he hosted also Jondae if it was too late for him to go home.

The apartment wasn’t big, but large enough to fit two people.

“I start working at three or four am. It would be difficult if I would live far from here” Chanyeol explained briefly picking up a slice of bread and munching on it.

Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought, before nodding convinced.

“I don’t mind moving in, if it’s not a problem for you” he stated and Chanyeol shook his head imperceptibly.

“It would be easier for me. Later I can show you upstairs, if you want. And… is it fine for you? I mean, Seoul University is not exactly behind the corner from here” he started saying, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“It’s nice of you worrying about it, but you don’t have to. I live even farther right now, so no worries” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to inquire any further but he heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

He extracted the phone from there and looked at the screen.

On the screen there was his mother’s ID.

Chanyeol sighed softly before wiping his thumb on the screen picking up the call.

“Mom?” he asked her and she was worried asking him where he was or he was up to.

“I… uhm, there’s something important I want to talk about with you” he replied briefly, putting down the bread near his cup and his mother was immediately even more worried than before.

“What is happening, Chanyeollie? You sure you okay?” she asked him and Chanyeol inhaled shortly.

“I… can’t marry Hyuna-ssi. I’m engaged to another person…” he started saying and when his mother started saying things about him not founding excuses not to marry with Hyuna, Chanyeol slightly hesitated before blurting out a short: “I’ve married today”.

“ _What_?” was his mother’s reply and Chanyeol sighed, closing his eyes, pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“I’m… in love, mom. And I can’t marry Hyuna-ssi because I love him more. We married this morning” he stated, half-explaining things even if he knew that his mother couldn’t care less about it, and his mother shouted at him a list of unintelligible things before hanging up the call, making Chanyeol sigh even deeper than before.

“Your mother?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, forcing a small smile.

“She… didn’t take it well. But I don’t care. Hyuna-ssi is… insupportable” he declared and he wanted to throw his phone away but then he remember that he wasn’t alone with Jondae and Minseok.

Baekhyun was there too.

“I’m sorry” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“No worries. I kind of understand your problem, since I have an annoying ex-wife” he stated, shrugging his shoulder.

But Chanyeol was interested.

What kind of man was Baekhyun? And why he would go that far to marry a stranger just not to meet his ex-wife?

Was she that annoying?

Or there were other reasons?

They ate in silence for a while and then Jondae cleared his throat, sitting up.

“What did you write on our site? Are we closed all day long?” he asked Chanyeol and he nodded slightly, frowning.

“I didn’t know how long it would take and I didn’t want to haste things” he explained briefly checking his wristwatch and noting it was still earlier than expected.

“Do you want me to recheck some orders since we are closed? Or you prefer if we open up for the afternoon? I need to start working now in that eventuality… I don’t think I have something ready right now except for the carrot bread which is not…” Chanyeol started saying, thinking about what was better to do, but Jondae patted his shoulders softly.

“It’s a big day today. Take your time showing Baek around and adapting to the idea of sharing your place with someone else. Me and Seok will go away soon too…” he explained and Chanyeol hummed briefly, smiling briefly toward him.

“Thank you, Dae. I owe you a big one this time along” he thanked him again for the hundredth time probably in the last few days.

Jondae chuckled again, shaking his head.

“We can talk about it in the next months. Let’s say that for the first months maybe you have a solutions for both your problems” he whispered, patting again his shoulder and gesturing his head toward Minseok that, after taking another slice of bread with lavender jam, he sat up too, following Jondae toward the exit of the shop.

“Enjoy your day, both of you” he concluded waiving and smiling toward him and Chanyeol slightly waived at him too.

Once he was alone with Baekhyun there was a short silence before Baekhyun could sigh shortly, stare moving toward Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry. I know that our difference in age is… notable and you probably have liked a cute girl instead of a boring chemistry teacher, but I needed this kind of situation right now. Cope with me for a while, just the time to convince my ex-wife that our _relationship_ is going in the right direction and then we will go each other of our ways” he breathed and he seemed really _unhappy_ with that turn of events.

Chanyeol sighed shortly too, shaking his head.

“Dae told me five years? It’s not that… _notable_ after all. I’m almost thirty, we are not teenagers anymore. And chemistry is fundamental in my work so…” he started saying, smiling briefly toward Baekhyun who chuckled softly, shaking his head too.

“It must be good being this positive on everything” he commented and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, stare immediately shifting away.

“I’m sorry. Dae says that I’m too positive sometimes it can be annoying” he whispered starting to pick up all the empty dishes and the empty small bowls for the jams.

Baekhyun instead smiled gently toward him.

“How can positivity be annoying? Usually is contagious” he observed making Chanyeol snort, shaking his head.

“Let’s drop the subject. Let me show you around that it’s better” he concluded sitting up and bring the dishes with him.

He went to lock the entrance door and then moved in the kitchen.

Chanyeol’s kitchen was probably one of the tidiest kitchens ever.

Chanyeol liked his order and how things were in the right place and so on.

“You… cook here?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I use it mainly for work but sometimes also for personal use. There’s another small kitchen upstairs though” he explained quickly washing the dishes and the bowls.

“Dae told me that you have this bakery for few years now, right?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol nodded again, smiling softly.

It was difficult from the start.

His parents didn’t have any trust in his abilities and capacities in opening his own place.

They didn’t even support him when he decided to _study_ for that.

Nor when he started with the general course, earning himself a chef degree, nor when he mastered in bakery.

Neither when he won some apprenticeships around the world to perfect his skills.

And when he decided to start that place with Jondae they were… poor.

In the real sense of the word.

Enough that Chanyeol started a small garden just to have few raw materials more, without having to buy them.

But then things started to go well, the bakery gained popularity and they could celebrate their success in a great way.

Not that they were super rich, but they could dream slightly bigger, considering also a patisserie part for their bakery.

Not that Jondae would actually follow a course to learn how to bake also sweets, not at all.

That would be on Chanyeol, since Jondae was mainly trained in general cuisine, but then he went for the _accounting part_ of managing a place like that.

“Almost five? We were lucky and things are good, thanks heaven” he stated briefly, drying his hands on a rag, hanging from the oven.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, looking around.

“Dae told me that you are the best baker in all Seoul, actually. So maybe it’s thanks to you, nor heavens?” he added briefly and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“He’s… biased. Just because he loves what I cook, it doesn’t mean that I’m good. And surely not the best” he objected immediately but Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare moving on him.

“It was good, though, that bread from before” he stated briefly, making Chanyeol’s stare go wider in perplexity.

“I… I’m glad you liked it” he whispered, feeling his cheeks slightly warmer.

Chanyeol wasn’t used to compliments.

Because he didn’t receive them frequently and he had a relatively poor consideration of himself and of his skills.

He did that work because he loved it and because baking was… like breathing for him.

And Chanyeol wasn’t even able to be at the counter of his own bakery because people who congratulate and complimented him was a big discomfort for him.

So usually it was Jondae at the counter, with another friend who worked with them, Sehun.

“Let me show you around a bit” he added immediately, moving toward the back of the kitchen when there was a door.

He pushed it open on a stair that went upstairs.

“There’s a back entry here, so you don’t have to enter from the bakery entrance if you want” he started saying showing him the door at the other end of the corridor.

“This way for the apartment, instead” he added, starting to go upstairs and rustling with the keys in his pockets.

He unlocked the door at the end of the stairs and left it open for Baekhyun to enter.

The apartment was… airy.

Few walls mainly for dividing the bathroom from the main area and from the bedroom.

The main area had both living and dining room with a small kitchen.

“Welcome” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun stare roamed around, interested.

Chanyeol knew that the apartment seemed almost empty and definitely not inhabited.

He didn’t have particular other hobbies except cooking, so the few books he had were recipes books and university books he still had for references.

Only a small part of the closet in the bedroom was occupied by his clothes, the other was empty and even in the bedroom there was anything, except his laptop and some chargers.

Chanyeol didn’t even sleep in the bed.

He spent his life downstairs and when he went upstairs, usually, he was so tired to simply sleep on the couch that was in the living room.

Usually even without changing his clothes, much to Jondae’s distress that always scolded him for being… a _mess_.

Jondae blamed exactly that messy appearance as the reason why Chanyeol never had a partner before if not occasional flings during university and some short-lived experiences when he was abroad.

And what Hyuna that few times they saw each other always snubbed of him.

“You knew I would come here. You could have put on something better” she told him once when she visited his bakery with his parents.

“I was working. And it was a waste to put clean clothes while continuing working” he simply replied, much to her annoyance.

Chanyeol didn’t dislike women.

But they were too complicated for him.

Another of the thousand reasons why he liked more men over women.

And because he felt more attracted to them than to women.

Not that his parents even know about it.

They would surely have disinherited him otherwise.

“This place is bright” Baekhyun whispered near him, making Chanyeol returning to that moment and force a short smile.

“You can say it’s empty. I know it” he stated moving toward the bedroom and opening better the door, showing Baekhyun the inside.

“Well, yeah… empty” Baekhyun stated perplexed by the total lack of _personal evidences_ inside the house.

“I usually live downstairs. So…” he started saying but Baekhyun was humming shortly, turning his head around the room.

“It’s ages since last time I shared the bed with someone…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“The bed is yours. I usually sleep on the couch, as I was saying” he explained, earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun who frowned immediately.

“You really… love your work” he stated and Chanyeol let out a short laugh, forcing a brief smile.

“I’m sorry” he replied immediately, walking back to the main area and then in the bathroom.

“This is the bathroom instead” he concluded and Baekhyun reached him there, there was both the bathtub and the shower and it was pretty large.

“I think it won’t be that difficult to share this place” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him nodding.

“I’m… not here usually. So, you can do as it was your own place. There’s nothing fancy, but it’s enough to…” he briefly explained but Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“You are a strange person, Chanyeol. Really” he stated, making Chanyeol frown briefly and he was about to ask Baekhyun what he meant when Baekhyun hummed briefly, fingers carding through his hair.

“Now I’ve just to go and retrieve some things…” he started saying, stare moving toward the hall and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“If you want, I can accompany you with the bakery minivan?” he proposed him and Baekhyun’s stare moved on him, interested.

“I also have some cardboard boxes” he added briefly making Baekhyun smile softly toward him.

“It would be a great help” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, gesturing him the way down again.

Chanyeol closed all the doors behind him and stopped in the stockage room behind the kitchen.

He hummed shortly, rustling between the different boxes.

“How many? And which size?” he asked toward Baekhyun who was frowning, looking at his phone’s screen.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_?” Chanyeol called him and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward him, marveled.

“You need more? Bigger?” Chanyeol asked him showing him three medium-sized cardboard boxes and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Maybe three more? The size is fine, though” he replied and Chanyeol nodded briefly even if he was worried about Baekhyun’s distraction.

He picked up three more of about the same size and then moved out of the bakery followed by Baekhyun.

Chanyeol opened the back of a mini van with the logo of the bakery and almost threw the boxes inside.

“Usually we use it for the bread deliveries, but it will be fine if we close the boxes well” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

They both sat in the minivan and Chanyeol inputted Baekhyun’s address in his smartphone, pressing the GPS button.

He drove in silence, since Baekhyun was focused on something on his phone and Chanyeol didn’t want to distract him and because he needed a bit of time too to think about all the things happened that day.

He married a total stranger.

Just not to marry another total stranger, who irritated him pretty much.

It almost felt like a joke.

But Baekhyun didn’t seem too bad.

And he didn’t have to force himself to please him nor to make Baekhyun like him.

So that was more than fine.

It would be like at university.

Sharing his apartment with someone he knew almost nothing about.

And maybe, why not, they could be also friend.

Despite their age difference, they could get along somehow.

“Is it here the place?” Chanyeol asked him when the GPS said that they reached their destination and Baekhyun hummed staring outside the window.

“Yeah… that glass building over there” he stated gesturing with his head toward a building on the right side of the street and Chanyeol parked just in front of it.

It was tall, all new and shining.

Totally different compared to Chanyeol’s small almost antique apartment.

And when they went upstairs, to the _tenth_ floor, the interior was super new and tidy too.

“Oh” Chanyeol let out marveled, looking around and it was all so huge, so bright and so tidy that Chanyeol almost felt embarrassed about his small apartment.

“Can I help you in something?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“Yes please” he replied and for the following two hours and half they put things and clothes inside the boxes, taking Baekhyun’s most necessary things.

They were bringing down the last boxes when an old lady stopped Baekhyun on the landing, asking him few things.

“Are you moving out, Mr. Byun?” she asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Yeah for a while. I will return from time to time, though” he replied politely and she smiled at him briefly.

“It’s still a pity what happened with your former wife” she added concerned, but mainly for gossip sake, and Baekhyun forced another smile, shaking his head.

“She… did what was better for her. And I, what was better for me” he breathed shortly, clearly trying to be more evasive possible.

But the old lady’s stare moved on Chanyeol and the three boxes he just brought outside the apartment to bring in the minivan and smiled briefly.

“You have such a young helper here! He’s also so bulky, not only young! Such a luck! Usually moving agencies’ personnel is always old or slacking off” she stated and Chanyeol softly blushed, making Baekhyun snort shortly, shaking his head.

“He’s a friend. He’s just helping me out. And I think his _bulky_ appearance is to be claimed to many and many flour bags?” he stated, eyeing Chanyeol who nodded briefly but still with a small blush present on his cheeks.

“Flour?” she echoed briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I have a bakery in the center” he explained briefly, shrugging his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and her eyes went wider in perplexity before nodding.

“It must be, how was the name, _Cloud9_! Also Mrs. Kang always go there! Your bread is very good! I never saw you around, though… are you a part-timer?” she asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I’m the baker, actually. I think you always met my co-worker, Jondae, madam” he replied briefly, trying to be polite, and her eyes went even wider in perplexity.

“Oh, heavens bless! You are the baker? And that really cute guy always tell that you are too shy to show your face around!” she exclaimed all giddily and Chanyeol blushed again, stare moving away.

“I’m not good with people, no…” he whispered shortly but she beamed at him.

“You are such a good-looking boy, though! You should value yourself more!” she stated and Chanyeol forced a small smile but didn’t know how to comment.

Thankfully, Baekhyun went in his help.

“Mrs. Kim, I’m sorry but now we have to go. It was a pleasure to see you. Please take care of yourself” Baekhyun stated, gently pushing Chanyeol’s back toward the elevator and he hinted a small bow, greeting too before pressing the button for the elevator.

“Did you take everything?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded.

“Did you close the door?” Baekhyun retorted back and Chanyeol nodded shortly too.

“Keys are in the back pocket” he added briefly and Baekhyun thanked him before… inserting his hand in Chanyeol’s back pocket picking up the keys.

Chanyeol felt again a blush creeping up to his cheeks and shifted again his stare away.

“Mrs. Kim is not so wrong on you being _bulky_. Is it only thanks to flour or…?” he asked him and Chanyeol bit his lips, unable to meet with Baekhyun’s stare.

Having Baekhyun inquiring on his body wasn’t exactly the best way to continue that discourse, but he tried to be polite.

“I don’t have much time for any other activity. It’s only… big sacks of ingredients, gardening and… oven? I have griddles that are pretty heavy” he explained briefly making Baekhyun hum in understanding.

“I didn’t see your garden before” he stated exiting the elevator that pinged reaching the ground floor and Chanyeol chuckled shortly.

“It’s almost a secret place. And it’s a mess. I’m the only one who goes there. Even Dae doesn’t want to enter it” he stated shortly loading the boxes inside the minivan and closing the doors, smiling in apologize toward Baekhyun.

Baekhyun instead frowned briefly.

“Is it that bad?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, sitting in the driver seat again and turning on the engine, looking at Baekhyun sitting near him.

“As chemistry teacher, there’s almost nothing that can shock me anymore” he stated, making Chanyeol snort, shaking his head before driving off.

“One day, then, maybe” he concluded driving back toward home.

There was another small silence and then Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“Can I offer you dinner out tonight?” he asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could bite his lips, briefly.

“Why you should offer…? If you want, we can go out and…” he started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him with a small gesture of his hand.

“Because you offered me brunch. And because you helped me move to _your_ place” he explained and Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head.

“Brunch was homemade and with left-overs. And _my_ place is… small. And old compared to where you are living now, so I don’t think it’s something worth celebrate” he objected pressing his lips in a thin line, but Baekhyun shook his head too.

“I insist. The bread was the tastiest bread I’ve ever eaten in all my life, even if it was plain bread. And that jam was suitable for my tastes too, not too sweet but still good. And your place is warm compared to mine. I don’t mind as much as you may think” he retorted, stare hard on Chanyeol who sighed deeply, biting his lips.

“Can’t we… I don’t know, share the price of the dinner?” he tried again but Baekhyun shook his head again for the third time and Chanyeol inhaled briefly.

“I’ll be sure to prepare you something good for breakfast tomorrow morning, then” he concluded making Baekhyun open in a soft smile.

“Who wondered that at this age I could have earned another small brother?” Baekhyun stated snorting, and probably referring himself to Jondae as his first other brother.

Chanyeol snorted too, shaking his head.

“I don’t even know how you and Dae knew in the first place. I mean, he studied accounting and you teach chemistry…” he started saying making Baekhyun chuckle before shaking shortly his head.

“I used to give math private lesson, both during university and also later when I became a teacher” he explained briefly and Chanyeol hummed, parking in front of the bakery and turning the engine off.

“So, I owe you the financial success of my bakery to you?” he asked him and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.

“I would say that it’s thanks to your bread actually” he replied but Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head too and feeling again his cheeks blush.

He exited the minivan and then unloaded six out of eight boxes alone and in one go.

“You will hurt your back” Baekhyun stated while he was going upstairs but Chanyeol snorted.

“You can tell it when you will see me unloading five sacks of flour. They are twenty kilos each. These boxes are nothing, _hyung_ , really” he stated briefly and it was true because they weighted way less than other things he moved during a normal workday.

Baekhyun followed with one box and then Chanyeol brought up the missing box only with one hand, also locking the minivan and closing the back door.

All under Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.

“Take your time unpacking. I will go aerate a bit the dough and to finally know if that carrot bread is a success or no” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun hummed shortly moving the boxes in the room and Chanyeol went back in the bakery kitchen, checking on the doughs.

The humidity was right but maybe the fermentation wasn’t good enough.

Still more time and maybe more yeast.

He picked up the carrot bread and sniffed him briefly.

The fragrance seemed right, but how was the flavor?

He cut a slice and the crumb seemed to have also a nice texture, so maybe…

Chanyeol took a piece of it, munching on it and he wasn’t exactly satisfied by it.

It still lacked something.

The texture was good and everything else was perfect but…

“You are frowning extraordinarily deeply. Something’s the matter?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol flinched shortly, not having noted his arrival and surprised by his presence.

Chanyeol shook his head immediately but Baekhyun reached him near the table.

“Is this the carrot bread you were talking about this morning too?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“It lacks something though…” he stated pensively and Baekhyun hummed.

“Let me taste it. I’m not good with cooking at all, but I like to eat” he replied making Chanyeol chuckle and he cut another slice, picking a small piece of it up and giving it to Baekhyun.

However, Baekhyun instead of picking it up too, he ate it directly from Chanyeol’s fingers, lips softly brushing on Chanyeol’s fingers, again much for Chanyeol’s surprise and he almost missed a heartbeat.

He never had that familiarity neither with Jondae or Sehun.

Baekhyun munched on it slowly, savoring it and then smiled softly at him.

“I think it’s good. I mean, it tastes like carrots, but I think that was the intent? And… it’s exceptionally soft but not rubbery” he tried to explain and Chanyeol hummed briefly, frowning.

Baekhyun’s explanation was funny but he kind of get his point.

“Well, it’s made of carrots, so I think it’s… _good_ that it tastes like them. And… don’t you think it’s lacking something?” he asked him shortly but Baekhyun shook his head, hands moving to pick up another piece and munching again on it.

“With that bitter orange jam of today it would be even better. Or with peanut butter?” he whispered making Chanyeol snort shortly, shaking his head but moving toward the fridge and picking up a small vase of orange jam.

“Please” he said, opening it for Baekhyun and giving him also a small spoon.

Baekhyun picked up a bit, spreading it on the small piece of bread before eating it, humming shortly.

“Indeed” he commented before preparing another piece and nearing it toward Chanyeol.

“Try it yourself” he stated and when Chanyeol moved his hand toward it, Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s all sticky. Eat it” he almost ordered him and Chanyeol leant down, eating it from Baekhyun’s hand, feeling slightly warmer on his cheeks, trying not to think too much about it.

But Baekhyun was right.

With the orange was even better.

And maybe he could use some candied oranges in the bread? Would it be a good idea?

Baekhyun licked his fingers before picking up the spoon, eating the left-over jam directly from it.

“It’s so good. I wonder how you do them this good…” he hummed, closing his eyes in appreciation and Chanyeol smiled softly, before closing again the small vase of jam, pressing his lips in a thin line at Baekhyun’s compliment.

“You better not eat too much of it, you will ruin your appetite. It’s almost dinner time” he stated briefly, trying not to be too rude in refusing Baekhyun’s words, but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“You can’t take a compliment, right?” he observed shortly, licking the jam away from the small spoon and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I… don’t like them too much. I’m not used to people complimenting me. And they always feel insincere. It’s another reason why Dae don’t leave me at the counter. And I’m grateful for this” he whispered shortly, putting the jam in the fridge, closing the fridge door and pressing again his lips in a thin line.

Baekhyun hummed shortly but didn’t comment anything more.

“Let’s go eat outside, then?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

Baekhyun didn’t ask him to change clothes or to fix his hair.

“Where to?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder.

“Something fancy? Like Japanese or Thai? Or something more traditional? There’s a good _bulgogi_ restaurant not far from here” he started saying, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders briefly.

“I’m fine with whatever…” he started saying but shook his head.

“You decide. There’s also an Italian restaurant toward Gangnam, if you want…” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol inhaled briefly, fingers messing his hair up.

“Then what about Japchae? Or Jjajangmyeon?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded briefly.

“I’m always up to both” he stated brightly, taking the keys of his car out of his pockets and smiling toward Chanyeol.

“Any good suggestion around here?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“They serve also a good beer if you are up to it” he explained and Baekhyun chuckled, smiling again.

“Why not? Let’s celebrate” he concluded exiting from the door and Chanyeol followed him locking the door behind him.

Baekhyun drove them following Chanyeol’s indications and once there, the owner of the restaurant was pleased to see Chanyeol in company with someone.

“It’s so strange to see you with someone!” he cheered while stir frying some noodles and Chanyeol felt again a short blush on his cheeks, stare diverging from the old man.

“ _Hyung_ , this is old man Nam’s kitchen. He’s the best in town for both japchae and jjajangmyeon” he stated gesturing toward the old man and Baekhyun smiled shortly, bowing toward him.

“I think it’s a good compliment if someone as him tell you that you are the best in town” Baekhyun commented and the old man beamed at him.

“Chanyeollie is always our best customer. And he gave me a lot of ideas for new recipes and to modify my old ones” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head, briefly.

“You are the best noodle maker in all the town. I learnt a lot from you, not the contrary” he whispered but the old man shook his head, showing them a table where to sit and giving them the menu.

He went away leaving them deciding and Baekhyun hummed in front of the menu.

“You really are something else” he stated, reading through it, and Chanyeol frowned, not even reading it, already knowing what to order.

“Your… parents didn’t support you in your choices, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol shifted his stare away, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Nor studying for being a baker, nor opening your own bakery, right?” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“They are… more business oriented than me. And all they did, they did it for a financial return. Even me marrying that girl was for something money-related” he whispered, stare not meeting Baekhyun’s.

He didn’t like to talk about those things.

Because he didn’t share that thoughts in the slightest and his whole being was moved only by good intentions, soft and warm as bread just baked.

His parents always said him that he was too naïve for the time they were living into, too simpleton for surviving on his own.

And maybe it was true too, but with the relative success that his bakery was having, he already was proving his point.

“Because she is rich?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“As if money could make happiness. Obviously, they help people reaching their aims and I don’t want to sound hypocrite, but they are not the _only_ thing that counts…” he replied softly, stare moving to the waitress that came to take their orders.

After she went away, Chanyeol forced a small smile, stare finally moving toward Baekhyun.

“Me and Jondae really did our best for the bakery. And it was… hard. Especially at the beginning, because we didn’t have enough funds, enough resources to go stable in our activity. It’s one of the main reasons why I started a small garden in the backyard… Not because I was keen of gardening” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair and smiling briefly.

Chanyeol remembered those days, few years before, with so much fatigue and stress.

And fear of not having enough, of not getting at the end of the month, of not being able to pay the suppliers.

It was the most difficult period in all Chanyeol’s life and it was true that they weren’t _rich_ in that moment but having the serenity to be able to pay bills, suppliers _and_ workers was the best they ever had.

For almost a whole year nor Chanyeol nor Jondae saw a penny for all their work, because all of their money ended up in expenses and supplies.

“So, no… They never supported me in anything. Neither when I asked them to loan us some money. Nothing much, I knew that they had that sum. They refused because it would be a waste of money, they knew I wouldn’t be successful in this” Chanyeol added, feeling again that sadness and that dejection in knowing that neither his parents believed in him and what he was trying to achieve.

And the same anger, because if there was a time, _one_ in all of his life that Chanyeol was really angry, it was _that_ one.

Because Chanyeol almost _prayed_ them to loan him those funds.

Because Chanyeol knew what he wanted.

What he wanted to do in his life and that bakery was his street, one way or another.

However, they simply said him that it wasn’t _worth_.

Their own son wasn’t _worth_ it, neither with the promise to give them back as soon as possible.

Chanyeol learnt that way that he could only trust in his strength and on Jondae’s.

There were only the two of them all along.

Baekhyun’s stare was perplexed and then sad.

“It’s such a pity, especially because they missed out a lot of your life” he stated shortly, forcing a small smile and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“I don’t… hate them, _hyung_. They are just too distant from my reality. And if they call me, I try to be kind with them and to indulge them in all their requests. But this time it was too much, and they were too insistent. And when Dae told me about a friend of his having a problem similar to mine, I went with it. It was the only way to show them that this time it would be my way too” he explained briefly, shrugging his shoulders and thanking the waitress that brought them the beers and their dishes.

“At least, you never married” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to him, frowning.

Baekhyun’s tone was tired and maybe exasperated.

“Was it that difficult?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun snort, shaking his head, diving his disposable chopstick and mixing his noodles, blowing on them.

“She was so cute at the beginning. We married because both our families knew and we were acquaintances since middle schools and… it was almost like those plain dramas in which nothing happens if not boring, uneventful every day’s life” he started saying, eating some noodles in the meantime, humming in pleasure.

“Heavens, they are super good” he commented, eating a whole mouthful before cleaning his mouth with a napkin and making Chanyeol smile softly, eating some too.

Indeed, delicious.

“However, it was something too plain. And I realize too late that it wasn’t _love_ , it was… something similar to affection. And I… didn’t have time to tell her that I didn’t love her, because I walked in on her _having her time_ with one of our common friends?” Baekhyun added, drinking a sip of beer before starting to eat again, under Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.

“She had an affair with your friend?” Chanyeol asked him, drinking a bit too, totally not expecting that turn in the story, making Baekhyun snort shortly, shaking his head.

“She had affairs with almost _all_ my friends. But I knew nothing about them because I literally lived in Seoul University’s laboratories. And she… tried to deny every single of them, but I knew better than it and it was just a matter of asking better to some of our common friends to know which of them she went with” he added, shrugging his shoulders.

Chanyeol emptied his dish, always more perplexed than before, almost unbelieving of his ears.

Baekhyun though didn’t seem particularly bothered by it.

“And I don’t hate her for like cheating on me, because it’s not that I loved her in the first place. What made me leave her and not wanting even to speak with her, was that the only time that _I_ had a one-night stand with someone, she was scandalized and put up a big case out of nothing. And I had already too much drama and things to think about in my life than having to deal with her annoying attitude and childish behavior. So we got divorced, since I had a lot of proofs of her cheating openly on me” Baekhyun explained, emptying his dish too and also his bottle, slightly pulling at his necktie.

Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.

“Why she still plagues you, then? I mean, since you got divorced and she was the one who clearly betrayed you…” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed and even a bit curious.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, making a small gesture toward the waitress.

“Can I order another one of this? And another beer, please. Chanyeol, do you want something more?” he asked toward the waitress who nodded, before moving her stare toward Chanyeol.

“Master’s _gimbap_ if you still have some…” Chanyeol whispered and she nodded briefly, writing down the order and walking away.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, pulling it behind, shaking his head.

“She can’t have the same lifestyle she had before. My wage is… relatively high. I can say that I can live a comfortable life. And she works too. So, I paid all the bills and the rent myself, while she wasted her wage in outings, shopping and heavens know what else. Now she can’t anymore, because she has to pay for things herself. The committee that judged our divorce said that she was the cause of it, so I don’t have to pay her anything” he explained briefly, making Chanyeol press his lips in a thin line.

“In the end, money” he whispered making Baekhyun force a small smile.

“Yeah, as for you. And now she gives me a hard time because she wants to apologize, to go back together and other bullshits I don’t even want to care about. That’s why I accepted Dae’s suggestion when he told me about you and your _problem_ ” he concluded, gesturing the last word with his fingers, thanking again the waitress that brought their other dishes.

Chanyeol hinted a small bow toward her too and started eating again, humming in thought.

“So, she wants to go back with you so that she can waste her money while you pay. Such a convenient way of living” Chanyeol commented munching on his food and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle before starting to eat again too.

“She was always the worst. Such a nice face and all appearances, but then she was the worst. She spent more than what she earnt, always buying useless things to be prettier and to hide how ugly she was on the inside. Because it’s futile being pretty outside but empty on the inside” he breathed, blowing on the noodles before eating them.

“Like Hyuna-ssi…” Chanyeol whispered, making Baekhyun perched up his eyebrow.

“It’s the name of your…” he started saying and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“The only idea of marrying someone like her…” he blurted out but then he bit his lips again, trying to force himself shut.

Chanyeol didn’t like to talk badly about people.

And neither of Hyuna, even if he couldn’t stand her at all.

In that moment his phone rang in his pocket and Chanyeol extracted it from there looking at the caller.

It was again his mother.

He slid his fingers on the screen, picking up the call, eating another piece of _gimbap_.

“Yeah?” he asked and his mother on the other line was already screaming something unintelligible.

“Calm down and speak slowly” he stated not at all worried about whatever she was saying, and he clearly heard her breathe in before speaking up again.

“Where are you? I’m outside of your… _place_ ” she repeated, slower, and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“I’m eating outside right now and I’m in company. Can we…” he started saying but she stopped him immediately.

“With who?” she asked abruptly and Chanyeol’s stare moved toward Baekhyun.

“With someone. Why you care so much about…” he tried to ask again but she interrupted him again.

“I want to meet you… _partner_ ” she added and Chanyeol groaned in frustration, while Baekhyun’s stare moved on him worried.

“Problems?” he asked him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, distancing his phone from his mouth to speak freely with Baekhyun.

“My mother wants to speak with me. And meet you” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly emptying his dish and the bottle too.

“Let’s go then” he concluded and Chanyeol inhaled deeply nearing again the phone to his ear.

“Ten minutes and we are there” he stated shortly, earning a small _be quick_ from his mother who hang up without greeting him.

Chanyeol ate the last piece of _gimbap_ before drinking a sip of water, sitting up too.

“Let me pay for it. Already an excuse for my mother’s behavior” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, wallet in hands and paying directly to the waitress who gave him change.

“Too late” he concluded, gesturing toward the exit and picking up the keys to his car.

“I’m sorry about…” Chanyeol started saying following him, but Baekhyun shook his head again.

“There will be a lot of these happenings. It’s just the first of a long list, from both parts. Be prepared” he concluded, sitting inside the car and, after that Chanyeol sat with him, he drove them back _home_.

Chanyeol’s mother was waiting outside the bakery with his father, angry stare clearly present on their faces.

Even if it slightly transformed in surprise when they realized that their son was sitting in Baekhyun’s expensive car.

Baekhyun parked gently near the backdoor of the bakery, turning off the engine and, before opening the door he looked toward Chanyeol.

“We are married for them. No _hyung_ , only Baekhyun. Everything will be fine” he whispered, fingers gently caressing and slightly gripping on Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol inhaled briefly, nodding, even if he was slightly surprise by Baekhyun’s kind tone.

“Let’s go” he concluded, exiting the car, followed by Baekhyun who fixed his necktie, fingers combing his hair back before fixing his glasses.

“Mom, dad” Chanyeol greeted them before gesturing toward Baekhyun.

“This is Baekhyun, my husband” he introduced him and Baekhyun slightly bowed, pulling out a business card and giving it to them.

“Byun Baekhyun, teaching professor at Seoul University. Glad to make your acquaintances” he stated, smiling gently toward them and everything in Baekhyun was different.

He was _professional_.

Distant but in a cool way.

Chanyeol’s mother was perplexed in seeing someone like that, probably expecting a _youngster_ as her son.

“Chanyeol always speaks a lot about you. May we offer you something, a coffee maybe. I suppose you already had dinner since it’s so late” Baekhyun stated, gesturing toward the bakery but Chanyeol’s mother shook her head, almost disgusted at the idea of entering in the bakery.

“We don’t enter here. It’s… our son’s kingdom” she stated and Chanyeol wanted to cringe at the mention but force a small smile.

“Me and Baekhyun won’t mind having you for a coffee” he added briefly, nearing Baekhyun and entering his personal space, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, slightly gripping.

Baekhyun gripped back, turning his head toward him.

“Maybe they just wanted to congratulate shortly?” Baekhyun suggested before shifting his stare toward Chanyeol’s parents and they both frowned and Chanyeol knew that they were playing in a mined ground.

Whatever, even the slightest mistake, and his parents wouldn’t believe them.

Baekhyun’s hand took better Chanyeol’s in his, gripping slightly harder.

“As I told you, I can’t marry Hyuna-ssi. I’m… already married” he stated showing them the ring around his finger and his mother frowned shortly.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Or invite us?” she asked him and Chanyeol wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of that moment but simply shook his head.

“You wouldn’t agree with it…” he started saying and she exploded.

“Obviously! What are you thinking about?! Everything was already settled with Hyuna!” she stated and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I always told that I didn’t want to marry her. It was because Baekhyun was already part of my life and there was already a plan to marry, but not this soon. You just quickened things up” he explained shortly and she wanted to tell something more but Baekhyun spoke up.

“Madam, when Chanyeol told me about this… _idea_ you had of marry him with some _girl_ , I couldn’t leave things as they were. I love your son and I don’t care about hastening things or whatever. I don’t want to leave him to anyone else” he added, smiling softly, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

And Chanyeol could feel the warmth incoming from the contact with Baekhyun’s head.

As he could see all the perplexity passing in his parents’ eyes.

“You never spoke us about him” his mother whispered and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, fingers carding through his hair.

“And of a lot of other things that are part of my life, I suppose. So, nothing new?” he replied almost coldly and she frowned deeply, shaking her head before clicking her tongue.

“It doesn’t end here, Chanyeol” she concluded and even before leaving them the time to reply, she turned and pulled Chanyeol’s father with her, taking the car and going away.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“I’m…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, walking toward the door.

“You are not. Not your fault. We are both in this. No worries, as soon as my ex-wife will know about you, she will be here trying to understand if we are really married or not all the free hours of her life” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol bit his lips.

He just wanted to live his life peacefully, with his bakery and his normal routine.

Nothing more nothing less.

However, it seemed to be impossible.

At least in that moment of his life.

They went upstairs and Chanyeol hummed shortly, moving toward the bedroom.

Baekhyun settled all his things in the remaining of the closet and Chanyeol messed up his hair.

“I need to find another solution for the clothes… I don’t want to disturb you every time I need a new t-shirt” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head, pulling off his necktie and opening the first two buttons of his shirt.

“You don’t need to worry about it, Chanyeol. I don’t mind…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I wake up regularly at three in the morning. I don’t want to…” he tried but Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“I sleep pretty soundly. I need five alarms every morning to wake up” he stated briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, opening the closet and picking up a change before moving toward the bathroom.

“Do you mind if I go first? It seems ages since last time I slept” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, gesturing toward the bathroom and Chanyeol went with it.

He showered as fast as possible because he clearly felt tired and exited with his hair still half-dried.

“You don’t plan on sleeping like that” Baekhyun stated meeting him near the couch, with his own change of clothes in hands and when Chanyeol nodded shortly, Baekhyun sighed.

“You are like a kid…” he stated exasperated, gesturing him to go with him in the bathroom.

Baekhyun put down his change, gesturing Chanyeol to sit on the small stool, taking out the hairdryer.

“I can do it…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun patted the stool again and Chanyeol sighed shortly, sitting down, letting Baekhyun dry his hair.

It was pleasant feeling Baekhyun’s fingers carding through his hair, messing it up to dry better.

“See? Two minutes and it’s all done. And you won’t have a stiff neck tomorrow morning” he stated and Chanyeol smiled briefly toward him.

“Thank you” he muttered earning a small smile from Baekhyun.

“Indeed. Another small brother” he said before chuckling softly and Chanyeol scrunch his nose, before leaving him alone in the bathroom and sitting down on the couch, pulling with him a small blanket.

In ten minutes, Baekhyun finished his shower too and passed in the living room.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked Chanyeol who nodded shortly while fidgeting with his phone before sleeping.

“Good night” he stated and Chanyeol was about to wish him the same when he remembered something.

“Ah, _hyung_. Tomorrow I’ll make you a copy of the house keys. Remind me again tomorrow evening” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Thanks. Good night” he concluded and Chanyeol muttered a small _good night_ too, before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

It was the longest day ever.

But maybe something was moving in a different direction.

For the best.

Or the worst.

The following day, he woke up at his usual time.

Chanyeol didn’t need the alarm anymore, even if he always had a back-up alarm, just in case.

He moved silently in the bedroom where Baekhyun was sleeping soundly amidst a lot of duvets _and_ blankets.

Chanyeol frowned at the sight.

How many blankets were there?

Weren’t there way too many?

He shrugged shortly his shoulders picking up some clothes for working and went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush teeth and hair and then changing to something fitting for working.

He went downstairs and started immediately with the doughs, not without making some coffee for himself while he was having some of the previous day’s bread with some jam.

Chanyeol also went to check his small garden, discovering much to his surprise, that was drizzling outside.

No need to water the plants, then.

He went back and ate the carrot bread with the orange jam as Baekhyun suggested him the day before, and he had to admit it: it was good.

Chanyeol drunk also his café au lait and then started working.

The aeration was good and the humidity too, so at five he was already starting to bake both bread and some puff pastry that was a successful experiment and that their customers liked way too much.

Sehun always asked him to make more because at mid-morning, it was already sold out.

He also put up some jam tarts and scones.

For the other salty things, he would start later on in the morning, giving priority to what their customers liked more.

And twenty past six, he heard the entrance bell and a holler from the other room.

“Yeol, morning!” Jondae greeted him coming in the kitchen and Chanyeol smiled at him briefly.

“You are hyped this morning. Yesterday you enjoyed your day out with Minseok- _hyung_?” he asked him and Jondae nodded, beaming at him, taking an apron and tying it around his waist.

“Yeah, indeed! And how was here? Everything’s fine with Baek?” he asked him, nearing the carrot bread, interested.

“ _Hyung_ seems to be a good person. He even offered me dinner yesterday for… no reason” Chanyeol replied and Jondae picked up a piece of bread, sniffing it before munching on it.

“He’s a good man. Too bad that he met a lot of awful people during his life” he commented before humming in appreciation.

Chanyeol stared at him, trying to understand the meaning behind his words, but without much success, letting Jondae speak about the bread instead of Baekhyun’s life.

“That’s good. Is it a success then?” he asked immediately toward Chanyeol who scrunched his nose, shaking his head.

“The texture is good but it’s still missing something?” he replied, not finding a good explanation on _what_ it was missing.

Jondae hummed in perplexity but they heard the door from upstairs opening up, clear sign that Baekhyun was coming down.

“Morning” he whispered, appearing on the kitchen entryway, voice low, his hair was messy and he still had his pajama on.

He was… _fluffy_?

Even if it could seem a strange definition for someone as Baekhyun.

“There’s no coffee upstairs?” he muttered toward Chanyeol who shook his head, moving to settle the coffee machine that he had downstairs.

“How do you want it?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sat on one of the high stools, yawning.

“Black. Double” he replied slowly, voice barely audible and Chanyeol nodded, even if he frowned shortly.

Baekhyun really did love his coffee super bitter.

Even in the morning.

“Do you want something to eat too?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed gesturing a small nod.

“If there’s something, yeah…” he added in reply, with an half-asleep voice, rubbing his eyes, making Jondae chuckle at the mention of _something to eat_.

One of the things that _never_ lacked in Chanyeol’s kitchen was… _something to eat_.

“It will be a sad day without Chanyeol when you won’t find anything to eat in this kitchen” he commented making Chanyeol frown, stare hard moving on Jondae.

“That doesn’t mean you can eat the puffy pastry things before putting them out, though” he scolded him, making Jondae frown shortly, feigning innocence and immediately alerting Baekhyun, who sat up straighter, cancelling all the trace of sleepiness from his face.

“No, no… nothing that you would sell. It’s okay whatever, really…” he started saying but Chanyeol already cut him a slice of blueberry pie.

“Not too sweet, but savory?” he proposed him and Baekhyun took it, eyes wider in perplexity.

“I will get fat in here…” he murmured picking up the slice and starting to eat it, closing his eyes and humming in appreciation.

“You just made this? It’s… delicious. And still slightly warm. I love it” he whispered, munching on it, making Chanyeol’s cheek became slightly red.

“It’s just blueberry…” he started saying but Baekhyun glared at him, scolding.

“It’s the most delicious _just blueberry pie_ ” he stated shrugging his shoulders before drinking a sip of coffee and clearly enjoying the difference between the bitterness of the coffee and the sweetness of the cake.

Jondae chuckled and even before he could comment something, Chanyeol scolded him too with his stare.

“In twenty minutes, we open up and the showcases are still empty. Did you clean the coffee station outside?” he asked toward Jondae who martial greeted him.

“I’m going, sir!” he stated before eating the last piece of carrot bread and exiting toward the counter, leaving Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun.

“Did you… sleep well?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Heavenly, thank you. A pity you never used that bed. It’s so relaxing” he whispered, nodding in joy.

“Perfect. And do you want something more? Juice? Another coffee? Something more to eat?” he asked, opening the fridge but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“You don’t need to…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Jondae is right, unfortunately. I always do a lot, fearing that it won’t be enough. So especially at the end of the day there’s a lot to eat. Sehun always brings away a lot of things. Never puff pastry stuffs, though” he stated briefly, shaking his head, but Baekhyun was curious.

“Puff pastry?” he echoed and Chanyeol hummed briefly, closing the fridge and turning toward some dark chocolate and raspberry filled pastry and give one to Baekhyun.

“With salty things is better, in my opinion, but it’s breakfast time and a lot of customers prefer them sweet” he explained and Baekhyun picked it up sniffing it before taking a bite, eyes going wider in perplexity.

“It’s…” he started and even before Chanyeol could ask which was the ending of that sentence, Baekhyun made the pastry vanish.

“It was heavenly! What was it?” he asked him enthusiast and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“Nothing much. Dark chocolate and raspberry. I have also other, but I think they are too sweet for your tastes?” he asked him, stare roaming on the griddles but indeed that was the only one _not too sweet_ , and Baekhyun neared the table, looking at them.

“They all look tasty, though” he commented shortly before slightly slapping Chanyeol’s arm, making him flinch in perplexity by the sudden gesture.

“And _nothing much_? They are a blessing, especially this warm and seeing how much is raining outside. Totally don’t want to go at work today” he commented, whining, making Chanyeol open up in a small smile.

“Few more for lunch break will make you leave lighter?” he asked him and Baekhyun snorted, pinching his cheeks.

“I really will get super fat. But no, thank you. I indeed prefer salty things to sweets, so…” he started saying and Chanyeol hands moved toward another griddle near him.

“Bread with maw seeds? Or sausage rolls? Or I have… kimchi-filled choux pastry” he stated smiling widely toward Baekhyun whose eyes went even wider in perplexity, even if he was clearly interested in the choices suggested by Chanyeol.

“Before Jondae comes back and tells me that I’m too soft” Chanyeol added shortly and Baekhyun hummed in thought, fingers pinching his lips and humming in thought.

“How can I choose one?” he blurted out perplexed and Chanyeol smiled briefly, preparing a small container with one of each type.

And Baekhyun was about to refuse them, but Chanyeol put plastic wrap on it and placed the container in his hands.

“Tell me which one you prefer later. And… isn’t it late? And you are still in pajama” he stated and Baekhyun groaned looking at the clock on the wall.

“Dae’s right. You are too soft” he concluded almost running upstairs, leaving Chanyeol perplexed before he could shake his head, starting to work on other things.

At eight, as per usual, Sehun arrived too, soaked head to toes.

“Yeol, it’s raining buckets outside!” he stated way too happily for someone who just caught the worst rain in all his life, probably, and Chanyeol threw at him a small towel.

“And exactly for this reason you left your umbrella at home, I suppose” he commented shortly making Sehun snort, nodding.

“I was late and didn’t realize it immediately. Nothing much, I’ll go change!” he stated nodding toward the small service bathroom they had behind the kitchen and where Chanyeol and Jondae put some lockers too in the eventuality like _that_.

“I smell garlic bread?” Sehun stated from the lockers and Chanyeol chuckled shortly, confirming it.

“With rain why not garlic bread?” he asked him like it was the most common pairing in the world and Sehun snorted in return.

“I would eat it even without rain, but I’m glad! Can I take some if you made too much?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, seeing him coming back from the lockers.

“Sure. How’s your family by the way? Is your sister better?” he asked him and Sehun beamed at him, nodding.

“Yeah, she healed completely. Thank you for the almost magical recipe. My mom is now fan of that broth” he stated and Chanyeol hummed, nodding shortly, glad to hear that Sehun’s sister was better.

“Guys, need more puff pastries and more tarts or pies?” Jondae called from outside and Chanyeol gave some to Sehun to bring outside.

“If you need more, I have some. And… Pizza breads are on their way too, together with pizza puffs. And I have more sausage rolls and garlic bread” Chanyeol stated and Sehun nodded, taking the plates that Chanyeol was giving him and going out in the shop with them.

They worked pleasantly all day and around three in the afternoon, Chanyeol sat down for the first time that morning.

He felt a bit aching on his back, but maybe it was due to the weather outside.

Jondae was sitting near him, eating something while Sehun was out serving customers, even if the pace was way slower compared to the morning.

“I was thinking about hiring a part-timer” Jondae stated out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stretching his arms over his head.

“Why? You need a bit of rest? Some days off?” he asked him but Jondae’s stare was immediately on him, worried.

“No, I mean for you…” he started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I don’t need any help here. If you need one for outside, I don’t mind. But I don’t need any…” he commented, even if his voice got softer at the glare that Jondae was throwing him, scolding clearly on its way.

“How long it was since you took a day off?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“Yesterday?” he tried even if he knew that Jondae wasn’t referring to that, and obviosuly Jondae deadpanned him.

“Yeah, and we had to close the shop. What if you get ill?” Jondae continued making Chanyeol huff, shaking his head.

“I won’t. And even if I kind of get your point, Dae, I won’t let someone mess with my kitchen. Take as much as part-timers you need for the shop keeping, but don’t let anyone else inside here. I’m enough for this work and I don’t mind the ten hours per day, nor the annoying requests you make sometimes. Just don’t force someone on me” he declared and with that for him it was final.

He didn’t want anyone working with him.

Chanyeol loved his kitchen and his spaces and the idea of working with someone else didn’t excite him at all.

And he didn’t need it.

He was enough for that work and he didn’t want nor to spend money on a potential part-timer, nor for a stranger entering his kitchen.

Chanyeol couldn’t already stand neither the _idea_ , let alone having someone around there.

“Yeol, you…” Jondae started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Do I look tired to you? Like I need a help?” he asked back and Jondae shook his head.

“You are even too much hyped every day” he whispered per reply and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Because I love this work and this place, Dae. And I don’t mind us being… _us_ and that’s it. If you need a part-timer for you, please hire someone. But don’t worry about here. I can manage alone” he concluded softly and even before Jondae could comment on it, Sehun came inside, worried.

“Yeol, there’s… Hyuna-ssi for you, outside. Do I…?” he asked him and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, fingers carding through his hair.

He wasn’t exactly keen on seeing her in that moment, but he didn’t have any other choice.

“Let her sit somewhere. I’m coming” he replied briefly, making Sehun frown briefly but nodding, exiting again in the shop.

Jondae frowned too.

“Usually she forces her way here. Too polite to announce herself” he stated, worried and pondering on the woman’s behavior, and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“She probably knew about _hyung_. And about the marriage” he explained shortly, sitting up from the stool, ready to exit in the shop, briefly fixing his hair.

“Remember that you married him, so no _hyung_ outside here” Jondae reminded him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, smiling at him.

“I won’t mistake” he concluded walking out of the kitchen, in the shop and looking in the small hall, immediately spotting Hyuna.

There weren’t many customers in the hall and she was sitting all stiffly on a chair, minding not to touch anything.

She was wearing pink, all pink with white dots.

“Did you ask her if she wanted something?” he whispered to Sehun who nodded shortly, scrunching his nose in distaste.

“She said that she was here only for _speaking about something fake like her eyelashes_ ” he stated making Chanyeol snort briefly before turning around the counter and going toward her.

“You even make me wait” she stated when Chanyeol sat in front of her, making him immediately frown.

Her hair was styled different, maybe curlier than usual but Chanyeol couldn’t exactly tell.

“I suppose my parents told you about my marriage” he retorted, wanting to keep things as short as possible and she chuckled shaking her head.

“Yes, big boy. And I’ll let you know that it’s not this easy. I won’t let _this_ go for a _fake marriage_. And do you even have some proofs of it?” she asked him acidly, tone clearly irritated by whatever that marriage could or could not mean to her, and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, nodding.

“Obviously, since it’s not fake. And I won’t let go my partner for you, either, Hyuna-ssi. Because I don’t know what you were expecting from this… _arranged thing_ , but I’m sure that there’s neither affection between us, so don’t play pretend” he stated briefly, thumb going to play with the ring on his ring finger, turning it around.

He got used quite soon to have it there and didn’t take it off neither to cook that morning.

“I had already some agreements with your parents, Chanyeol. And I won’t…” she started saying but from behind the counter where all the showcases were, Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere.

He looked disheveled, like he almost ran there.

His necktie from that morning disappeared somewhere and the first two buttons were open, revealing his slender neck.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked him frowning, totally not expecting him to be home that early.

“Hey, I came back earlier because I discovered that most of the laboratories are under maintenance for a while. Such a hassle…” he explained briefly, leaning down and kissing Chanyeol on the top of his head, like it was a common thing and he did it every day of his life.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked him, stare moving toward Hyuna who was glaring at him.

“No, Baekhyun, at all. Hyuna-ssi was almost going away” Chanyeol stated briefly and Hyuna’s stare moved immediately on him, agape.

“We are not done, Chanyeol” she tried to interject but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m sorry but for once in a while that Baekhyun comes home earlier than usual, I want to spend some time with him” he retorted, sitting up and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Also because… garlic bread? Seriously? You know I love it” he stated equally softly, smile not faltering in the slightest, and making Chanyeol chuckle and smile back at him.

“I made enough for tonight too” he replied taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and squeezing it briefly.

Hyuna sat up outraged and glared at both before walking out of the shop without even greeting.

Baekhyun sighed briefly, stare moving on Chanyeol’s.

“You okay?” he asked him, clearly worried, and Chanyeol nodded.

“You didn’t need to come outside too. And how come you are this early? I expected you for dinner” he stated and Baekhyun hummed briefly, pulling Chanyeol again in the kitchen, where Jondae was still sitting, munching on a small pizza bread.

“I told him that you were out with Hyuna” he greeted them when they entered in the kitchen and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. She’s just… bitter but she will soon quit it” he replied, stare moving again on Baekhyun who smiled shortly at him.

“Laboratories are really under maintenance, so I came back home. I bought ice-cream along the way” he explained and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not understanding the relation between coming back earlier and buying ice-cream.

“Don’t tell me those blueberry scones I saw this morning are all gone!” he stated, eyes going wider in despair, voice tone clearly whiny and Chanyeol frowned again, stare moving toward Jondae, asking some explanations, who raised his stare from his phone, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sehunnie?” Chanyeol called Sehun who came inside, frowning, perplexed by the sudden call.

“Blueberry scones?” he asked him and Sehun hummed exiting again and bringing inside a plate with three scones.

“Only these. They were the most appreciated thing of today. Together with your garlic bread and… also sausage rolls. We sold every single one” Sehun declared and Chanyeol hummed briefly, looking toward Baekhyun who sighed.

“Ah… too bad” he whispered but Chanyeol took the plate that Sehun was giving him and put it down on the table.

“You can have them, if you want. Work day is almost over” he stated but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I already had those super yummy things this morning…” he started saying, earning himself the perplexed stare from both Jondae and Sehun.

“Which yummy things?” they both asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, focusing on remembering the same words that Chanyeol used that morning but giving up pretty soon.

“What was it…? Uhm… A bread with black seeds, a sausage roll, and a strangely soft pastry filled with kimchi” he explained counting out of his fingers, making Chanyeol avoid Jondae’s stare in grand style.

“How come he can eat them just baked and we can’t?! You traitor!” Jondae stated and Chanyeol huffed shortly, shaking his head.

“I gave them for lunch break. I don’t think I’ve never let you both starve during your shifts” he commented, trying to defend himself, but Sehun hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“But those sausage rolls of this morning…” he whined and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Super good. I mean, fragrant and not chewy after almost five hours in the bag. How do you do them?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shrugged his shoulders.

“I…” he tried to say but Jondae interrupted him.

“With love. Yeol loves his work and you can feel it in what he bakes. That’s why his products are so good” he stated proudly looking toward Chanyeol, whose cheeks took fire, head shaking in deny.

“You are the worst, Dae. I just like…” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Your work. And that’s fine. Thank you for sharing those with me, this morning, I appreciated them” he concluded before moving his stare toward Sehun, smiling softly.

“I think he won’t ever introduce us so… I’m Byun Baekhyun, professor at Seoul University. Nice to meet you” he stated hand gesturing toward Sehun who nodded, hinting a small bow.

“Oh Sehun, I work here with Dae and Yeol. Glad to meet you too” he greeted him, shaking Baekhyun’s hand.

“And I don’t think Chanyeol mentioned it but… I’m his husband starting from yesterday” he added nonchalantly and Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, shaking his head, stare moving from Baekhyun to Chanyeol.

“ _Come again_?” he breathed clearly stunned by and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, nodding.

“We… married yesterday. It’s all for different reason, but you will be seeing him around for a while” he explained and Sehun frowned shortly before pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Is it because of… Hyuna-ssi?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol nodded back, knowing how much Sehun despised Hyuna too, making him nod in understanding.

“She really is the worst” he breathed, making Baekhyun frown shortly, but Sehun’s attention was attracted by some customers on the shop-side of the bakery.

Baekhyun’s stare moved again on Chanyeol.

“Did I mistake in telling him?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head immediately.

“I didn’t get the chance myself, but I would have done it before sending him home” he replied immediately before pushing softly the plate toward Baekhyun.

“If you want to eat them with ice-cream, even if it sounds strange, they are yours” he added and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“You will love them too. But after dinner, not now” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to inquire any further but Sehun returned in the kitchen.

“Yeol, I closed the shop. Is it fine? Did you want to keep open a while more?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s fine. Take here what is left so that you and Dae can divide it and go home. It was a long day for both” he stated and Sehun cheered up while Jondae sat up helping him taking in the kitchen what was left.

That wasn’t exactly much.

“Today we really did our best!” Sehun stated, counting the breads and pastries remained that were, indeed, fewer than expected.

“I still have some here, too…” Chanyeol whispered pulling out the last griddle from the turned off oven.

“Oh! More garlic bread! Mom will be happy” Sehun stated clapping his hands, making Chanyeol smile softly.

“You have to divide it with _hyung_ , though. It seems he’s a big fan too” he added gesturing toward Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun was about to retort something but Sehun nodded, beaming at him.

“Sure! Yeol’s garlic bread is the best ever. When you will eat this, you won’t ever be able to eat any other garlic bread, especially not the one from the supermarket” he added proudly of Chanyeol’s work, more than Chanyeol himself.

“I have to try it then” Baekhyun concluded smiling softly too and Chanyeol felt again his cheek getting warmer.

He helped them diving what remained and, while Jondae was counting the takings for that day, Chanyeol stopped Sehun that was almost on the door.

“Ah, Sehunnie. I have something for your mother. She asked me last time she came along and I told her that I would give it to you when it was ready…” he stated, putting on his hoodie before opening the backdoor and going in the small garden, picking up a medium-sized vase with a small bush of rosemary.

Rain was pouring in buckets so even to take it briefly inside he definitely soaked himself.

“Ah, it’s cold, cold” he whispered taking off immediately the soaked jacket and pulling up his t-shirt to dry his face from the rain, revealing part of his torso.

In that moment he felt three different pair of eyes on him.

“Yeol…?” Jondae called him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare moving on his, but meeting also Baekhyun’s one.

And it was… strangely flustered?

“Did you get fitter without me realizing it?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head worried.

“No, I…” he started saying but Jondae neared him, lifting Chanyeol’s t-shirt and placing his hands on Chanyeol’s abs, making him jolt in perplexity.

“What the” he asked in the same moment of Jondae who was perplexed by Chanyeol’s toned stomach.

Chanyeol pushed down his t-shirt, cheeks warm, pushing away Jondae’s hands.

“Would you mind not touching me? Please go touching your boyfriend’s!” he stated perplexed before moving again his stare toward Sehun, trying to push away his embarrassment.

“Here, rosemary for your mother. I’m sorry for the delay but I wanted to be sure that it was growing properly” he explained and Sehun took it together with the small paper bag with the left-overs.

“And pick up an umbrella on your way out. I don’t want you to catch something” Chanyeol added making Sehun beam at him, nodding.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow” he concluded going away and waiving toward them.

Baekhyun smiled shortly toward Chanyeol.

“He’s really a nice guy” he stated softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Yeah. We lived in the same neighborhood for like ages… I know his family pretty well and he’s super hardworking” he added making Jondae snort.

“And super kind with the customers, contrary to someone I know” Jondae added glaring toward Chanyeol who huffed briefly, shaking his head.

“Still at it? I can’t handle them, okay? It’s not my fault…” he whispered making Jondae shook his head again and moving to retrieve the takings and putting them in the safe behind the black-board where Chanyeol wrote down the recipes of the day.

“Ah, garlic bread is really the best in these days. Since when you improved it, it’s always sold-out. I don’t know how you managed to save some” he stated briefly and Chanyeol smiled softly, gesturing toward the oven.

“Forgetting it inside the oven seems to be a good idea?” he replied making Jondae chuckle softly, nodding.

“Not too bad then, so that also Baek can eat it” he concluded smiling toward Baekhyun who hummed shortly.

“I’ve already told Chanyeol this morning. I will get fat in no time here” he stated slightly hinting a pout and Jondae exploded in a sound laugh, nodding.

“I always say that I have to diet but while working here, it’s not possible. Even Minseok took some kilos since when he comes around sometimes” he added making Baekhyun snort, nodding shortly.

“I can totally understand the reason, now” he concluded and Jondae chuckled again before smiling toward Chanyeol and picking up his own paper bag too.

“See you tomorrow, Yeol. Don’t be up too much. And dry your hair” he stated before waiving at them and going away, leaving Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun.

There was a small moment of silence and then Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“I have to go and make a copy of the keys” he stated, suddenly remembering about it, and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Let’s go together? So that we can buy also something to eat for tonight. This garlic bread calls for ham and melted cheese” he whispered already humming in appreciation.

Chanyeol smiled at him too, nodding, mentally starting to list things that he should buy.

“Sure. And we can go with the minivan…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Let’s go with my car. It’s comfier and we don’t need to take many things” he retorted and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I… will go change, then. Especially these sweatpants. They are full of flour” he declared but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder.

“Just take a jacket. You will be cold with only the t-shirt” he muttered but Chanyeol shook his head again.

“No, I don’t want to get your car dirty with…” he started saying but Baekhyun snorted, huffing a laugh.

“Let’s go, baker boy. I don’t mind it in the slightest. Just take a jacket” he concluded and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding, before going quickly upstairs and picking up another hoodie and a jacket.

And… he couldn’t resist it.

He put on also jeans instead of the flour-dirtied sweatpants.

When he went back downstairs, Baekhyun snorted.

“You are really something else. I really didn’t care about it” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Your car is so expensive and so clean that maybe I’m feeling bad in sitting in without showering before. Also because today a bag of flour almost exploded when I picked it up and there was flour everywhere. I think I have some in my hair too…” he explained briefly and maybe after all it would be better to take a shower before…?

Baekhyun shook his head, hands immediately getting to Chanyeol’s hair, gently messing it up, much to Chanyeol’s surprise who stared back at him perplexed.

“There’s not. Let’s go” he concluded smiling at him and Chanyeol nodded, picking up an umbrella and immediately opening it once outside.

He had good care of covering Baekhyun more than himself since a single umbrella wasn’t exactly fitting from them both, especially when Chanyeol’s shoulders were _that_ broad.

Luckily the walk until the car wasn’t long and, after Baekhyun sat in, Chanyeol went on the passenger’s seat and, before sitting in too, he shook off some water from the umbrella.

“You really are impossible. I won’t get mad if there’s a bit of water in my car, you know?” Baekhyun asked him when Chanyeol sat inside, turning on the engine and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“Sorry” he breathed but Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“You don’t need to feel sorry either. You are just too kind and attentive to these… _things_ ” he commented, driving off the parking place and moving along the streets.

And even before Chanyeol could comment on something, Baekhyun hummed briefly, starting the heating system, speaking up again.

“It’s cold to be the middle of April” he stated, shivering shortly, and Chanyeol hummed in agreement.

“Spring comes with rain and humidity too. And don’t let me even get started with May?” he whispered making Baekhyun chuckle again.

Baekhyun’s chuckle was pleasant to hear, so bubbly and refreshing.

“It’s my birthday’s month so I know it quite well” he added softly, stopping to a streetlight, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Oh, May it’s your birth month? So… Taurus?” he tried briefly, interested on small random facts on Baekhyun’s life, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stopping to another streetlight before turning on the right.

“And you?” he asked him, stare moving toward him briefly, before shifting it again to the street and driving toward the parking of the supermarket.

“End of November, Sagittarius. So… Winter” he replied softly, smiling toward him too and Baekhyun whistled in appreciation.

“Oh, nice, nice. Totally fitting” he nodded, convinced before parking in the lot and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not understanding what he meant, but then he exited from the car opening up the umbrella and turning around the car to open the door to Baekhyun.

“I don’t fear rain either, you know?” he commented surprised but Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Your suit is expensive, my jacket has at least five years, so…” he explained making Baekhyun chuckle before shaking his head.

“You are really something else, Chanyeol” he whispered before pushing him toward the entrance of the mall.

As first thing, they went to make a copy of Chanyeol’s keys so that Baekhyun had his own copy too.

After that, Baekhyun made him push the shopping cart for the whole supermarket while he put _things_ inside, under Chanyeol’s astonished stare.

And with _things_ , he meant the weirdest and strangest kinds of junk food, more than useful things for the house.

“Did… something happen to work today?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun, who shrugged his shoulders.

“I hate having free time” he simply muttered in reply, putting in the cart one kilo of mint-chocolate ice-cream.

“Is it because the laboratories at university are closed?” Chanyeol tried again and Baekhyun stopped walking, before turning toward Chanyeol.

His stare was… incomprehensible.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to expect from his silence and neither for the following sentence.

“You… don’t know a lot of things of my life, Chanyeol. And I appreciate you trying to be kind toward me, but we are not forced to know each other to live together” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, before he could nod shortly.

“Yeah, sure. My bad” he whispered, stare shifting away and finally shutting himself up.

Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about too personal matters?

Fine.

It wouldn’t be anything different from what Chanyeol still did every day before Baekhyun’s arrival.

Even if he was a bit hurt by Baekhyun’s words.

Because it would be easier living with someone that he could consider _friend_.

But after all, what did Chanyeol have to offer to Baekhyun as friendship?

Their ages were different, their interests not matching.

Chanyeol was only a baker who liked too much his work and that had difficulties relating with people.

He stayed silent for all the rest of the tour in the mall and, at the cashier, he didn’t comment on Baekhyun paying, but he picked up all the bags, leaving to Baekhyun only the umbrella.

And when they went outside, the rain was even harder than before but Chanyeol went to the car without umbrella, putting the bags inside as soon as Baekhyun unlocked it, before sitting inside.

He pushed his fingers through his hair, messing it up, feeling soaked probably till his boxer.

“You could have waited” Baekhyun stated, sitting in near him but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

Also the trip home was silent and when they arrived, Chanyeol picked up the bags and went directly home, bringing them directly upstairs.

When Baekhyun reached the apartment, Chanyeol already even stored the contents of the bags in their proper places in the kitchen and was picking up a change of clothes, since his were totally soaked.

He showered in less than ten minutes and with his hair still wet, towel on his shoulders, he stopped near the kitchen where Baekhyun was moving to prepare something.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need something” he whispered, earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.

“You don’t eat?” he asked him and Chanyeol forced a short smile.

He needed to busy himself with something.

In order to process how it was better to proceed in his cohabitation with Baekhyun.

“No, thank you. I’ve already eaten plenty today” he replied briefly, before going downstairs and turning on the lights.

It wasn’t a rare happening for him to cook that late in the evening in the bakery kitchen, but it wasn’t so frequent either.

Chanyeol did it when he was feeling slightly blue and things weren’t… exactly good.

Like before deciding if going or not to any of his apprenticeship.

Before opening the bakery.

Every time he doubted his choices.

When his parents told him that he had to marry Hyuna.

Or when he was undecided if it was better in doing also some patisserie in his bakery or not.

Chanyeol picked up his old recipes book and opened a random page, ending up on focaccia bread.

It was one of the very first recipes Chanyeol decided to try on his own, even before starting his culinary path.

Was it maybe a fate sign?

He hummed shortly, checking some of his doughs if there was something fitting the focaccia bread recipe or not and when he found one, he started working on it.

Making bread put Chanyeol in a good mood, despite all the rough things he could be going through in that period of his life.

Jondae always scolded him about being too easy in forgetting his problems just with a slice of bread, but Chanyeol was like that.

And he was staring at the bread in the oven, waiting for the timer to ring up, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice softy called him and Chanyeol replied with a short _yes?_

Baekhyun entered the kitchen and he was in his pajama, looking perplexed toward the oven.

“You are going to bed? I’ll be silent coming up later” Chanyeol stated, head gesturing toward Baekhyun’s attire but Baekhyun was frowning.

“You are still cooking? Is it for tomorrow?” he asked him briefly, stare a mix between worried and interested, and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“No, it’s… just bread. I’ll probably eat it myself tomorrow with some cheese for breakfast” he whispered, stare moving toward the oven again, checking for the golden surface.

“Why making it if you are not going to sell it?” Baekhyun asked him perplexed but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“I think… it’s just me being stupid, no? You don’t need to worry” he replied moving toward the oven that pinged, attracting his attention, checking his contents.

“Chanyeol, you are not…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head again, opening the oven door and using a rag to pull out the griddle with the focaccia bread.

“Weren’t you going to bed? It’s already late” he stated turning around and putting it down on the counter behind him.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“Sure, good night. Don’t be too late either” he concluded, and he was almost outside when he inhaled shortly, before speaking up again.

“Thank you for the garlic bread. It was… good” he whispered and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, forcing another smile.

“Glad you liked it. Good night” he concluded and Baekhyun greeted him again before going upstairs.

And coming down immediately.

“I… forgot the keys inside” he whispered shortly and Chanyeol inhaled briefly before inserting his hands in the sweatpants pockets and giving the keys to Baekhyun.

He picked them up but didn’t go back to the stairs.

Baekhyun stayed there, fidgeting with the keys, without staring toward Chanyeol, hesitating.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come up too?” Baekhyun asked him softly but Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, thanks…” he started saying but, at his words, Baekhyun sat on one of the high stools.

“I’ll wait for you, then” he stated shortly, nodding, and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head again.

“ _Hyung_ , you don’t need to stay here. Please go upstairs and rest” he started saying but Baekhyun was irremovable, shaking his head and remaining where he was sitting.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, turning again toward the counter.

There was a small silence during which Chanyeol simply seasoned the focaccia bread with some herbs and a sprinkle of salt.

But when Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was almost dozing off on the stool, he inhaled deeply, putting the griddle back in the oven before patting on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Let’s go” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded briefly, walking out of the kitchen and Chanyeol followed him, turning off the lights and double checking the backdoor.

And when Baekhyun walked in front of him, Chanyeol realized that he wasn’t only sleepy and that his sleepiness was probably due to some wine too?

“Did you drink some of the wine we bought earlier?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, gesturing a _two_ with his fingers.

Or was it a V sign?

“Yeah, it was sweet. Pleasant. Want some? There should be another bottle” he inquired back but Chanyeol shook his head, inhaling deeply.

If there was _another bottle_ remaining it meant that Baekhyun’s gesture wasn’t a V.

It was indeed a _two_ and he drank two bottles of wine alone.

Something definitely happened at work.

“I use it for cooking, I’m not fan of wine” Chanyeol breathed, slipping the keys out of Baekhyun’s hand and opening the door of the apartment.

“The garlic bread was really good” Baekhyun stated moving toward the bedroom and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I’m glad about it” he whispered again but then Baekhyun turned again toward him, pressing his lips in a thin line.

He seemed smaller than his real age.

Chanyeol couldn’t tell if it was only for the pajama, or the attitude, the fact that wasn’t staring at him properly or the redness of his cheeks and the glassiness of his stare.

“And I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t want to…” he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately with a short gesture of his hand, forcing a short smile.

“You are right. We don’t need to be… _friends_ for being in this together. Nor to know about each other’s lives. I’m sorry for asking something that made you feel uncomfortable” he interrupted him and even before Baekhyun could add something else, Chanyeol almost pushed him toward the bedroom.

“And now go to sleep please. Rest plenty” he concluded moving toward the couch and turning off all the lights, pulling with him his usual blanket.

He laid down and sighed briefly in thinking.

Chanyeol didn’t particularly like that situation, but it was the only situation possible.

Being friend or not with Baekhyun wasn’t only his choice, but Baekhyun’s too.

And if he wanted them to be strangers who casually lived under the same roof, Chanyeol would be fine with that too.

Because after all, what did he know about Baekhyun?

He didn’t have any right on asking Baekhyun about his life, his preferences… nothing.

And it didn’t matter if Chanyeol agreed with it or not.

He simply had to go with it, nevertheless.

Starting like that the first weeks of their cohabitation.

For two weeks, things were stable.

Hyuna regularly come back to check on him, earning always the same replies.

Chanyeol’s parents didn’t call him, keeping a silence that Chanyeol started to like, even if he was sure that in his parents’ minds probably should sound like a punishment.

And Baekhyun’s ex-wife didn’t show up yet.

Perfect, then.

However, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship was almost non-existent.

They greeted in the morning and Chanyeol always prepared something for him to bring with him at work, but then in the evening Baekhyun come back always late when Chanyeol was already asleep.

To Chanyeol was like nothing changed, since he ate alone in the evening and when he went to sleep usually Baekhyun wasn’t back yet.

One day, though, Chanyeol was unloading one of the supplier’s vans when he noted a blonde woman waiting in the street in front of the bakery.

They were already opened so she wasn’t waiting for them to open but for something else.

Or _someone_ else.

He was unloading his last two sack of flour, signing the supplier’s note, waiving at him, when Baekhyun exited from the backdoor, sighing seeing the woman.

“Jumin…” he stated, shaking his head but the woman walked toward him, in a pitiful act of being sorry.

“Baek” she muttered shortly, pushing her sunglasses on her head and feigning to wipe away a tear from her eyes, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You can pull down the act, you know” he stated toward her who fluttered her eyes closed before sighing deeply.

“I miss you so much…” she whispered and Chanyeol couldn’t already take anymore.

But was is it the right thing to intervene?

Or it was better to let Baekhyun settle the things down?

“I’m going to be late at work” Baekhyun continued but she smiled cutely at him.

“Let’s drink a coffee together?” she proposed him, slightly caressing Baekhyun’s arm, and in that moment Chanyeol felt like it was the right moment to show up.

“Baekhyun, everything’s fine?” he called up exiting from behind the van, shifting the two sack of flour on his right shoulder and nearing him.

“Ah, Chanyeol, morning. Do you need a help with them?” he asked him, stare moving on him and Chanyeol knew that he took the right decision seeing his thankful stare.

Chanyeol shook his head but entered more in Baekhyun’s personal space.

“I don’t touch you because I’m… floury?” he added smiling briefly toward Baekhyun who smiled back at him, before caressing his hair, removing some flour from it.

“You just unloaded flour, how come you are this… _floury_ too?” he asked him making Chanyeol chuckle shortly.

“Flour inconsistency. Or magic, depending on point of view” he replied shrugging his shoulders, stare moving toward the woman in front of him.

Jumin was blonde, tall, thin and… beautiful.

She could seem a model of some fashion magazine.

She had make-up on too, making her look even prettier.

“Did madam need a help with something?” Chanyeol asked toward Baekhyun, but he inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“She’s… my ex-wife, Kim Jumin” he stated shortly and Chanyeol hummed briefly, nodding shortly.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim. I’m Baekhyun’s husband, Park Chanyeol” he greeted her, self-introducing and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding near him.

“So, it was true that you re-married…” she whispered, clearly annoyed by the thing, and Baekhyun nodded again, softly, moving too in Chanyeol’s personal space.

“It has been more than a year already. I think that both of us need to move on, no?” he asked her and Jumin moved her stare on Chanyeol, checking him out from head to toes.

Chanyeol almost felt naked under her stare and judgement.

“Well, with someone like him I’d like to move on too” she stated smirking but Baekhyun frowned shaking his head.

“Hands off from him. He’s taken and not an easy catch” he stated briefly, and his tone was completely different from before, icily and hard toward her.

“Baekhyun, you don’t need to worry. You know that I don’t particularly like women” Chanyeol stated out loud, smiling toward him before kissing him on the top of his head.

“And I love only you” he added even if that sentence felt so… _wrong_ and fake that Chanyeol felt the need to excuse for what he just said.

But he mentally slapped himself, pushing that feeling as distant as he could.

Baekhyun faintly blushed near him, smiling softly at him.

“Thank you, _babe_ , I love you too” he replied, making Chanyeol force a smile, nodding.

They both didn’t even share a word if not small greetings in _weeks_ , casually living in the same apartment but there they were processing their love in front of Baekhyun’s ex-wife.

Chanyeol felt wrong and sick for at least hundred reasons.

“You won’t make it out that easily, Baekhyun” she stated before putting on the sunglasses and walking away on her high heels.

Once she drove away with her car, Chanyeol was almost going inside without saying anything when Baekhyun took his hand, slightly gripping on it.

“My hands are…” Chanyeol started saying, since he was still flour-soiled and Baekhyun was wearing one of his expensive suits, but Baekhyun sighed, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hand.

“Tonight. Don’t go anywhere… I want to speak with you” he stated in a breath and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

He didn’t have the slightest idea of what Baekhyun wanted to tell him, but he didn’t have either reason to refuse him.

“See you tonight” he concluded, walking back inside and trying to push all his thoughts out, focusing only on the work, at least until Baekhyun came back.

Work was always the same, Chanyeol continuing to improve the variety of the bakery products with more recipes and more sweet things, not only salty things and different types of breads.

Chanyeol was in his garden, shortly after Jondae and Sehun left at the end of the workday, watering the plants and checking their progress, wondering if it was the case of growing some flowers too, when he heard the back door opening.

He put down the watering can and went back in the kitchen just in time to see Baekhyun appearing on the entryway.

“Hey” he greeted him and Chanyeol nodded shortly toward him before washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

“You are early” Chanyeol added briefly, drying his hands on the rag before moving toward the oven and turning it off since the timer was almost ringing.

Baekhyun inhaled softly, fingers carding through his hair.

“Yeah, things happened and…” he started saying but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders pulling out the griddle from the oven, sniffing the toasted chickpeas.

He got an idea about a mixed dough with white flour and chickpeas flour.

“You don’t have to justify yourself. I don’t mind you being earlier or later” he whispered, before putting the griddle down and hissing when it accidentally touched his arm with it.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him immediately nearing him but Chanyeol was already nodding, going toward the sink and washing his arm with cold water.

“If you want there’s some pizza bread and some garlic bread over there” Chanyeol added gesturing toward the other end of the kitchen, dab-drying his arm with the rag.

It stung annoyingly but nothing Chanyeol ever went through.

Just one more added to his collection.

Baekhyun, though, didn’t move, stare fixed on Chanyeol.

“Listen, I think that we are both adult enough to know that this is not the right way to go on with things” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head, not understanding what _exactly_ Baekhyun was referring to.

So he waited for Baekhyun to explain better what he meant, and Baekhyun slightly bit his lips before speaking up again.

“Can we, I don’t know, try to be more than two strangers that live under the same roof?” he asked him, fingers going again to card in his hair, pulling them behind before going to remove his glass and pressing on the bridge of his nose.

Chanyeol was perplexed but shrugged shortly his shoulders, putting down again the rag near the oven.

“I got the hint that you didn’t want to be _friend_ with me” Chanyeol added gesturing the word _friend_ with his fingers.

Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him but then he sighed again shortly, shaking his head.

“It was that day at the mall, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“I’m… sorry. It wasn’t a good day for me, and I wasn’t fair with you either” he whispered putting on again his glasses but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders once more, moving again toward where he put down the griddle rustling between the chickpeas and putting them in a bowl near the fennel bread he had just sliced.

“You don’t need to explain. I was making too many questions, it’s understandable your reaction” he explained but Baekhyun immediately shook his head, nearing him again.

“No, your questions were legit. And I’d like to build some kind of friendship between us, if you are… fine with it” Baekhyun whispered, slightly touching his arm, attracting his attention, and stare, that were still focused on the chickpeas.

Baekhyun’s fingers were ice cold on his arm and Chanyeol frowned briefly, touching them with his own hand.

“You should dress warmer if you are this cold. You will catch something…” he muttered softly, worried, and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are really impossible. I was talking seriously…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed a small piece of fennel bread in his mouth.

“I am too. You are cold. Let me cook something warm for you. Beef soup is great with garlic bread if you are up to it” Chanyeol stated, smiling softly toward him and Baekhyun munched the small piece of bread before beaming at Chanyeol.

“Please, I’d love to eat some of your soup. According to Sehun and Dae, they are a miracle” he stated making Chanyeol’s cheeks feel warmer.

“They are… soups?” he whispered, shaking his head, perplexed and Baekhyun chuckled before taking the plate with the garlic bread and the pizza bread and nearing the back door.

“Wait for you upstairs?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded gently, picking up the fennel bread to and double checked the garden door before following Baekhyun up.

And for the first time since he knew Baekhyun, finally he started to get some knowledge about him and his life.

He knew that Baekhyun was a chemistry and biology teaching professor in Seoul University, but that one wasn’t his main work.

Baekhyun was actually a researcher for Seoul University and he also taught there.

That was the reason why, with most of the laboratories under maintenance, they had to take turns in using them and Baekhyun had a lot of free time, much to his displeasure.

Chanyeol also came to know that Baekhyun and Jumin were married for several years before, due to the already known happenings, Baekhyun asked her to divorce.

And that Baekhyun barely stood her.

“She… thought I would be there forever for her, even when she did her worst or cheated on me. And I hate how now she tries her best to look pitiful so that maybe I can take her in again” Baekhyun whispered after they ate, fingers playing with the napkin near the plate.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head.

“It seems like she’s a guileful person. And I don’t even know how to relate with this kind of person…” Chanyeol commented shortly, attracting Baekhyun’s interested stare.

“Not that I’m better at interacting with normal people, though” he added immediately, forcing a small smile, before sitting up and picking up the dishes to wash them.

“Dae told me that you are no good with relating with people at all” Baekhyun stated from behind him making Chanyeol chuckle briefly, shaking his head.

“Nice promotion he does. But it’s indeed true, so I can’t tell him anything” he observed, shrugging his shoulders and washing the dishes in the small kitchen sink.

He heard Baekhyun sitting up from the table and nearing him, picking up a rag to dry what he was washing.

“It seems to me that you are good with Dae and Sehun” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol chuckled again, passing him the dish.

“They are… patient with me. And bear with me and my strangeness” he explained shortly and Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought while drying the dish.

“For example?” he asked him interested too and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, stare shifting toward the sink.

“Not wanting other person to work in my kitchen? My secret garden? Not wanting to meet the customers even when they ask about it?” he started saying and those were only brief examples of a very long list.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, perplexed.

“You mean that neither Dae nor Sehun help you with the kitchen?” he asked him, astonished and Chanyeol nodded softly.

“And what if you get ill?” Baekhyun asked him again but Chanyeol shook his head this time.

“I never got ill since when we opened the bakery” he stated almost proudly of it, but Baekhyun’s frown got deeper.

“It means also no days off, since if you take days out, the bakery has to close down” he stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly again.

“I don’t mind, though. It’s my work and I…” he started saying but Baekhyun was shaking his head perplexed.

“Never? Like _never_?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed before nodding.

“Well, national holidays we are closed. And we have a calendar on the site, indicating our closing days. And… I think I took the first day off to come to the city hall with you and that’s it” he replied honestly, stare shifting to Baekhyun who was drying off the last glass.

And his eyes went even wider in perplexity, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe it. You _never_ took a day off in, what, five years?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded, confirming his statement.

“I love my work, _hyung_ …” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately, putting down the glass he was drying, stare moving on him.

“I love my work too, Chanyeol. But sometimes I take days off to go and take a breath from it, to not think about it and all my colleagues and…” he tried to say, explaining his point, but Chanyeol was shaking his head briefly.

For him it was different.

He didn’t have colleagues to think about, only Jondae and Sehun who were always even too nice with him.

And he literally lived upstairs his workplace, so it was easy to just start and finish without fixed schedules.

But mainly, for him _take a breath_ meant _baking_.

For Chanyeol, when he had problems, troubles, thoughts, the best way to solve them, was baking something.

He lived of that and _for_ that.

He didn’t need to take a pause from his work, because his work was his life.

“For me… baking is the only thing that matter. It helps me ease my mind and I live only for this” he started saying softly, suddenly remembering something that would help Baekhyun understand what he was talking about.

“I still remember how angry Dae was when I came back from France, where I made part of my apprenticeship, and I told him that I didn’t visit any place there except maybe Tour Eiffel and… Notre Dame few times?” he added immediately, small apologetical smile forming on his lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider again in perplexity before shaking his head, hiding a small chuckle.

“You went to France and didn’t visit anything?” he asked perplexed, but he wasn’t scolding him.

He felt soft, cute and almost amused.

“Also to Spain and Italy, actually. But there I lived with two families instead of in a dorm, and they forced me out, so I went and see a lot of places. It was… _enjoyable_? And I learnt a lot of things” he added softly, smiling briefly too and now Baekhyun was pleased.

Chanyeol really treasured his experiences in Europe, because he got most of his skills and abilities over there.

He loved Spain and Italy more than France, but probably because he lived them more, being him in direct contact with culture, language and cuisine more than in France.

“Woah, you travelled the world. How was with the language?” he asked him interested and Chanyeol huffed a small laugh.

“Ah, I totally suck at it. I learnt some survival language and a lot of bakery terms, but nothing more. Heavens bless English” he replied shrugging his shoulders, earning himself an amused stare from Baekhyun.

“Why did I even ask you?” he chuckled, shaking his head and Chanyeol smiled softly too.

“So yeah, if you want I know a lot of things of _focaccia Genovese_ or _pate à Choux_ but my language knowledge is really… basic?” he added briefly, shifting toward the fridge and picking up a bottle of water from it.

“In neither of the three languages?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, thinking about it.

“Maybe… Spanish? I think it’s the one I practiced the most. Also, because I got lost few times in Barcelona and I had to come back home alone, so yeah… basic survivance” he stated briefly, shrugging his shoulders, thinking about things happened while he was there and Baekhyun snorted shaking his head.

“I can’t picture you lost somewhere and managing to come back without any help. You always look like a lost puppy” he stated, softly chuckling and _oh_ , it was so warm and soft and Chanyeol thought it was the cutest sound in the world.

Even though it wasn’t exactly the best definition for Baekhyun.

“I’m not…” he whispered briefly but Baekhyun slightly messed up his hair, smiling.

“Sure, sure, you are not” he stated and Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“You are just making fun of me” he commented, drinking almost half of the bottle he had in his hands.

Baekhyun smiled again briefly at him.

“You are really something else, Chanyeol. And I kind of get it why Dae loves you so much” he stated making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could smile softly too.

“Dae is… the best friend I could ever hoped for. He doesn’t only stand me, he takes care of me too, especially when I don’t” he whispered, feeling slightly soft inside.

Because Jondae was really a friend in everything.

When Chanyeol had some problems or something burdening him, Jondae was always by his side.

And if it wasn’t for Jondae, Chanyeol would never open his own place, because he didn’t have the knowledge necessary for keeping up with sums and finances, and hiring a person in charge of it, especially in the beginning, it would be impossible.

That was another reason why Chanyeol didn’t take any credit in the success of the bakery.

Because if it wasn’t for Jondae, they wouldn’t be there.

“And this place is successful only thanks to him” he concluded before finally emptying the bottle and throwing it away.

However, Baekhyun shook his head, disagreeing.

“I’m not sure about this. I mean, surely Dae had an important place on the financial settlement of it, but if it wouldn’t be for your baking skills and for your bread and creativity, I don’t think it would be the same” Baekhyun stated nodding but Chanyeol was already shaking his head too, explaining himself.

“Bread is… underrated here in Korea. It’s not like in Europe that to survive as bakery you _have_ to do good bread. Here bread is… _bread_. A fancy thing coming from a remote place in _Europe_ and there are bakeries popular here in Seoul that… taste all identical. So, I don’t think me being good or not helped this place being popular” he observed shortly and when Baekhyun was about to comment, Chanyeol forced a small smile.

“Come on now. It’s getting late and we are both tired” he concluded, walking toward the bedroom and picking up a change of clothes.

“Do you want to shower first?” he asked toward Baekhyun who shook his head shortly.

“Take your time” he added and Chanyeol smiled briefly and him, hinting a small bow and going in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He let out a small sigh, shaking his head.

Having Baekhyun questioning his life and wanting to know him better was… difficult.

Chanyeol didn’t know how to reply to his questions and when he did, it was obviously a different reply compared to what Baekhyun clearly expected.

And Chanyeol knew for experience that he was out of _typical_ , out of _canons_ and he wasn’t exactly how society would portrait a man of his age, profession or social status.

Chanyeol was… out of every scheme possible, and that usually meant dejection from whoever tried to know him.

Always usually, Chanyeol didn’t care in the slightest about it, but in Baekhyun’s case… he did.

He didn’t know why he cared so much, but he didn’t want Baekhyun to think that he was an asocial freak unable to properly relate with people.

Even if it was the reality.

He showered in less than ten minutes and when he got out, Baekhyun was at the phone, pulling out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

Baekhyun really drank a lot of wine, new bottles appearing everyday to replace the empty ones.

“I can’t tomorrow. Don’t stress me over coming and seeing your baby, please. I’m already too busy with things here” he was saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly but sat down on the couch trying not to listen even if it wasn’t exactly doable.

“Yeah, I know that it’s almost three months since last time, but not in this period. Really… Jumin is stressing me over and I blocked also her new number. It’s a hassle but I think I will have to buy another phone number to completely avoid her” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol didn’t know about Jumin stressing him that much.

It was almost at stalking level.

“No, I… Didn’t I tell you that I remarried?” he asked at the phone, perplexed and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle but had to repress himself.

He didn’t know with who Baekhyun was talking with, but he could totally picture their expression on the other side of the phone at Baekhyun’s nonchalant statement.

“Wait, what? Why should I introduce him to you?” he interjected, voice slightly cracking at the end and that was followed by a long sigh.

“I… I will try maybe next week, before my birthday? Only at evening though, because he works during daytime” he added and when the person at the line replied, Baekhyun sighed again.

“Yeah, sure. Love you too. See you next week” he concluded hanging up the call, shaking his head disheartened.

There was a moment of silence and then Baekhyun inhaled briefly, emptying another glass of wine.

“Problems?” Chanyeol asked him, fearing his reaction seeing last time he asked him the same.

This time though, Baekhyun bit his lips, nodding shortly.

“My brother… wants to see you, _us_. He is… the most annoying brother in the world, but I love him. And he loves me too. So… It won’t be as easy to convince him as we did with your parents or Jumin or Hyuna” he whispered, pouring himself another glass and going to sit near Chanyeol on the couch.

“If he loves you, wouldn’t it be better to tell him the truth behind _this_?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun shook his head before sipping a bit of wine.

“He wouldn’t… approve of it. He wanted me to find _other solutions_ to this. And something _easy_ as marrying a stranger to avoid my ex-wife is not something he would like. He would surely criticize me and made his best to convince you that it’s not the best either. And he can be pretty convincing, unfortunately” he explained emptying his glass and leaning it on the small table in front of the couch.

Baekhyun rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

“I’ll… try my best then” Chanyeol whispered near him, attracting Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.

“Your best?” he echoed shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“To know you as much as possible in this week. So that when we visit your brother, I will know _everything_ about you and we will be able to convince him with this marriage thing” he stated softly, smiling appearing on his lips.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration, head leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder, surprising him with the contact.

Baekhyun was warm near him and his cologne pleasant.

“You are too kind for your own good, Chanyeol” he whined lowly and Chanyeol kind of liked that low, almost whispered tone in Baekhyun’s voice.

It suited him and resonated pleasantly inside Chanyeol.

And who knows what Baekhyun would have thought of Chanyeol’s thoughts on that?

Because, despite Chanyeol’s parents wanting him to marry Hyuna, Chanyeol was not-so-openly gay.

His parents obviously didn’t know about it, but both Jondae and Sehun knew it pretty well.

And Baekhyun was… interesting.

Not only in his personality, but also in his appearance.

Chanyeol wasn’t blind nor stupid and he knew that Baekhyun was beautiful, but he was also clever enough to push that mainly physical attraction far, far distant from him.

Especially because Baekhyun was married to a woman for so many years, so supposedly he loved women.

“Really, I’ll do my best” he whispered again and Baekhyun snuggled his nose on Chanyeol’s shoulder before sitting up, taking the glass with him.

“I’ll go shower. Ah, so tired! I didn’t need my brother to mess things up… What is he even thinking about?” he whined washing the glass and then disappearing first in the bedroom to pick up a change and the in the bathroom.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, laying down on the couch, still feeling Baekhyun’s warmth against his shoulder.

It was pleasant.

And how much it was since last time Chanyeol had something, even purely sexual, with someone?

Maybe last time when his French friend came to Korea to visit him and… things went a bit overboard?

Not that from that could develop something since his friend was happily married, but still.

Chanyeol felt slightly alone all of a sudden.

That stupid feeling of being destined to be alone for all his life, love neither mentioned in it.

And Chanyeol hated feeling like that.

Because it wasn’t how he was.

He sat up and, after picking up a hoodie, he went downstairs to check on the doughs, checking the leavening and aeration.

He was checking the last two, when his phone rang in his pocket and he picked it out to see the caller.

It was from his mother.

“Yes?” he tried shortly, pressing his phone between his ear and his shoulder, hands busy with kneading the dough.

“Did you see Hyuna recently?” she asked him without even greeting him or asking him if he was fine since it was weeks since last time they spoke.

Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“Few days ago, she came to the shop, yeah. Why?” he retorted, pressing slightly harder on the dough.

“Did she mention something?” his mother inquired again and Chanyeol’s frown got deeper.

“ _Something_ like?” he tried again, perplexed and his mother huffed on the other end of the line.

“She’s interested in buying your shop, Yeol” she stated out of the blue and Chanyeol let out a chuckle.

“She? And for what reason exactly? She doesn’t even know where to…” he started saying but his mother interrupted him immediately.

“She is the co-owner of a famous bakery brand in Seoul. You should know it too, it’s _PanPan_ ” she explained and in that moment the kitchen door opened and Baekhyun entered, almost speaking up but shutting up immediately seeing that he was at the phone.

Baekhyun was wearing sweatpants, with a t-shirt and a zipped hoodie on it and he looked like ten years younger than no more than half an hour before.

 _Cute_ – was Chanyeol’s only thought.

“ _PanPan_ is the worst bakery chain here in Seoul. What does she want from me? Especially if she already co-own that” he asked at the phone, perplexed trying to focusing again on the discourse.

Why Hyuna wanted to buy his store?

Or better, more than buying it, absorbing it to her own chain.

And _PanPan_ was really one of the worst bakeries in Seoul.

Especially for someone with that much experience and skill as Chanyeol had.

It was exactly one of those bakeries he was talking about before with Baekhyun.

Bread was always the same, tasted the same and it was chewy and with no difference between the various types.

And mostly… uneatable the following day.

Not speaking about puff pastry things and choux pastry stuffs.

Chanyeol wasn’t a faultfinder for definition and usually he was pretty open to other opinions and ideas, but he didn’t like half-assed things.

And it was clear that the bakers behind _PanPan_ stores, especially the one in Gangnam area, were incompetent and did things without any care or love.

“She has a lot of money from _the worst chain of bakeries in Seoul_ , though, while you have nothing” his mother stated at the phone and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“I don’t care about having nothing, especially not about her wanting this place. It’s not on sale” he stated, voice hard, pressing even harder on the dough, kneading it last time before putting it away.

“You are a fool, Yeol. And will die poor. She doesn’t plan on surrender though and even if maybe the marriage thing is not doable anymore, she will come to you again for your… shop” she declared convinced but instead Chanyeol sighed shortly again, shaking his head.

“I don’t care. I won’t sell it. And I won’t marry her. She has to leave me alone” he concluded hanging up the call and he seriously wanted to throw his phone to the other end of the room, but he simply gripped it slightly harder before putting it away in his pocket.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him after a moment of silence and Chanyeol nodded, putting the doughs away and forcing a small smile toward him.

“Do you want to work now?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I just… forgot about something. Let’s go upstairs” he replied almost shooing Baekhyun from the kitchen and closing the door behind himself, following Baekhyun upstairs.

When they were in the apartment, Baekhyun sighed shortly on the entryway of the bedroom.

“That call…” he started saying but Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

“You don’t need to worry. This is my place and I won’t sell it. Their comments don’t even bother me” he stated softly and Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding.

“Good night, _hyung_. Rest well” he concluded sitting again on the couch and Baekhyun waived gently at him going in the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Chanyeol inhaled briefly before laying down again.

He needed some rest too, so he forced himself to sleep.

Problems presented themselves once again no more than ten days later.

Chanyeol’s cohabitation with Baekhyun was… good.

They were something more than acquaintances, not exactly friends especially because Chanyeol didn’t _know_ how to make friends anymore, but they adapted to each other’s lives pretty well already.

That evening it was scheduled that, after closing time, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would visit Baekhyun’s brother.

He insisted so much that in the end Baekhyun agreed.

So, supposedly Baekhyun would have come home earlier than usual, but still wasn’t there.

Not too bad since workday at bakery went even longer than expected and when Baekhyun showed up, Jondae and Sehun were still there, ending the last closing procedures.

“Please, give me something to eat” Baekhyun started off entering the kitchen, without even greeting, and Chanyeol frowned briefly, picking up some garlic bread and giving it to Baekhyun that ate it directly from his fingers.

“Ah, thank heavens” he sighed while munching on it, under the perplexed stare not only of Chanyeol but also Jondae and Sehun.

“Baek? What the hell happened?” Jondae asked him, a mix of perplexity and worry tinting his voice, and Chanyeol was worried too.

He didn’t mind Baekhyun entering his kitchen and asking for food, but it was the first time it happened and it surprised Chanyeol.

“My worst culinary experience ever” Baekhyun whispered, shaking his head and he was still… disgusted maybe, seeing his expression.

Jondae was frowning as much as Chanyeol before Baekhyun spoke up again.

“I was with a colleague that invited me to take a coffee since it’s the weekend and we had to discuss some work matters. I suggested Starbucks, but he said _no let’s go in this place which is really popular_ ” he started saying and Jondae nodded briefly, interested in the story but Baekhyun shivered, shaking his head before moving his stare to Chanyeol.

“You are the best in the world, Chanyeol” he muttered and Chanyeol’s frown got deeper even if his cheeks felt super warm.

“Pardon me?” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head, taking Chanyeol’s hands in his and gripping slightly.

“I did the worst mistake ever. Like a fool” he added and, was it only Chanyeol, but he couldn’t understand at all what he was talking about.

“Baek, contain yourself and explain!” Jondae said nearing them and gently slapping his shoulder.

“I went to _PanPan_ ” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol huffed shaking his head, totally understanding.

Also Jondae shook his head, unbelieving.

“You should have refused yourself even before entering” Jondae commented immediately and Sehun nodded briefly near them.

“ _Hyung_ , how did you survive it?” Sehun asked him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hands still in his.

“I… didn’t” he admitted before staring again toward Chanyeol.

“They have a really various menu, actually and… we took like mixed things of, how do you call them, _puff pastries_?” he asked him, eyes searching in Chanyeol’s who nodded shortly and Baekhyun scrunched his nose, shaking his head.

“I love your puffy pastries, Chanyeol, really. They are so soft and fragrant and…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol turned around picking up a rosemary and cheese filled puff pastry, giving it to Baekhyun who ate it again from Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Exactly” he whispered, his free hand touching his heart, closing his eyes in appreciation.

“You are so over-dramatic, Baek…” Jondae stated shortly and even before Baekhyun could comment, Sehun chuckled.

“It’s just an excuse to make Yeol feed him” he noted and Baekhyun huffed a short laugh and while Chanyeol wanted to digress, Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“You got me. But really… it was oh so chewy and stale and… flavorless?” he whispered, stare coming back to Chanyeol who smiled shortly at him.

“I’m sorry. I think I told you that it’s one of the worst bakeries in Seoul…” Chanyeol commented picking up a small pizza puff pastry and giving it to Baekhyun who ate that too, munching in appreciation, making Jondae chuckle, shaking his head.

“Yeol you are spoiling him. And he will get fat in no time” he observed but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders shortly, smiling softly.

“He needs to recover from such a… unfortunate happening” he concluded shortly and Sehun shook his head shortly.

“He looked for it, though. You also warned him about it… He was fool of him entering the shop knowing his dangers” he stated nodding convincingly and Jondae nodded with him, crossing his arms to his chest.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“But it was my colleague’s decision…” he started saying but both Jondae and Sehun shook their head in the same moment.

“You knew it” they stated and Baekhyun frowned, stare moving to Chanyeol, hand gripping slightly harder on Chanyeol’s.

“Chanyeol” he whined lowly, pouting cutely, and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

Who was the puppy?

“Come on, don’t do like this. Here, take another one” Chanyeol stated picking up the plate and showing it to Baekhyun so he could choose directly himself.

Baekhyun picked up one and munched on it, pleased by the flavor.

“You are my savior” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol blushed up to his ears, shaking his head.

“For this much, it’s…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“I thought that your baking was good, like _good_ , but you are a god compared to other bakers” he added, stare moving toward Jondae who chuckled softly, nodding.

“Told ya that Yeol is the best baker ever. He loves baking and you can feel it in what you eat. Like you can feel if he’s depressed, even if it doesn’t happen very often” he stated smiling toward Baekhyun, while Chanyeol felt his cheeks on fire.

“You are really the best baker” Sehun confirmed but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, leaving Baekhyun’s hand and moving to prepare the paper bags for Jondae and Sehun with what was left of that day.

“I’m just a baker who loves his work. I’ve already told you. _PanPan_ ’s chef is not a baker. And he does other things. Bakery is not his specialization, I don’t even know how he defines himself a baker” he stated shaking his head and when Jondae tried to interject, Chanyeol turned around _menacing_ him with some kitchen tongs.

“And comparing me to someone who doesn’t know how to make puff pastry on his own, is _not_ a compliment” he concluded, not letting them add anything more on the discourse.

And even if they wanted, his phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up, this time smiling at the caller ID.

It was from the family that hosted him while he stayed in Spain.

He picked up with a cheerful “Hola, que tal?” that surprised the other three in the room.

“Yeollie, que tal! Todo bien? We miss you so much! When are you coming back to Spain?” Paula, the mother, replied him and he was relieved to hear her as cheerful as ever.

“I miss you too, mamita. And I don’t think very soon, the shop is always open and going way too well” he replied earning himself a “ay que bien!” in reply that made him chuckle softly.

“I wanted only to tell you that this year Carmencita is marrying! And inviting you is probably impossible, but we will send you some gifts from here! Do you need something special? Some spices? Sweets? Some _orujo de miel_ for your _miguelitos_? They are not the same without it!” she stated happily and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise.

“She’s marrying! Que lindo! Is he the same man I met? And no worries, mamita, I’ll be the one sending something over to celebrate it” he replied all happily and she started saying that there wasn’t any need and that she would send something nevertheless, including some bottles of _orujo de miel_.

“It will cost you too much, mamita” he whined lowly and she chuckled on the other line.

“Esta bien, Yeollie. Ah, now my husband is calling me, but I’ll write you back! Let me know if you need something… especially saffron. I know te gustava mucho. Como las Ñoras” she commented again and Chanyeol couldn’t say anything because both where really good and had a flavor that in Korea was impossible to find.

“Thank you, mamita. I really owe you a lot since the very start…” he whispered softly and he almost felt sad since he missed that family more than his own.

Because with Paula’s family he really find his own family too.

They welcomed him and treated him like he was one of them, Paula loving him as her own son.

“Ay, Yeollie. Tu sonrisa es la mejor” she stated fondly and he beamed shortly.

“Gracias, mamita” he cheered again making her chuckle on the other side of the phone.

“Hasta luego, Yeollie. I’ll write you back this afternoon” she concluded and after they greeted again, Chanyeol hanged up the call, smile not leaving his lips.

“What… was it?” Jondae asked him perplexed and Chanyeol smiled softly again, stare moving toward him.

“I’ve already told you about Paula, no? She’s the mom of the family that hosted me when I went to Spain” he stated softy, still warm feelings blooming in his chest.

“I believe you told me you didn’t speak Spanish” Baekhyun whispered and he was surprised too, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“I don’t. This is just… barely managing?” he defended himself and in the same instant both Baekhyun, Jondae and Sehun shook their heads.

“Our small baker is also multilingual” Jondae cooed softly earning himself a glare from Chanyeol.

“Quit it. I’m just happy that she called me. Ah, Carmen is getting married too this year… Hopefully she will be happy. Who wonder if she’s pretty as she was years ago?” he wondered finishing to fill in the paper bags for Jondae and Sehun.

“Oh, pretty girl! You sound interested!” Baekhyun stated and even before Chanyeol could tell him that Carmen was almost like a little sister, Jondae chuckled shortly, shaking his head.

“Yeol doesn’t… like girl” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun and another glare from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wanted to stop him before adding anything else but Baekhyun was quicker than him.

“Because he likes older women?” he asked briefly and Jondae instead of picking up the possibility to evade the discourse, he explained it better.

“No, didn’t Yeol tell you that he fancies men more?” he retorted, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Oh” he simply stated, stare moving toward Chanyeol, who forced a short smile.

“I’m sorry if it bothers you” he added immediately, giving the paper bags to Jondae and Sehun, stare moving on them.

“And I’m sorry to send you away but tonight it seems that we have to go somewhere, and I want at least to shower before going out” he stated apologetically and Jondae nodded briefly, together with Sehun.

“See you tomorrow, Yeol” Jondae stated walking out of the kitchen followed by Sehun who shortly waived at him.

And when they both were outside, Chanyeol forced another small smile.

“I’ll shower quickly so that if you have to prepare too you can use the bathroom freely” he stated checking that all the doors were closed and moving toward the upper floor, followed by Baekhyun.

Once upstairs, Baekhyun spoke up briefly.

“I’m not bothered by it” he stated out loud and Chanyeol forced another smile.

“I don’t mind, _hyung_. I’m just sorry that I didn’t tell you before… Maybe it would be better. And you would have considered _things_ differently” he muttered, trying to sound convincing.

And when Baekhyun didn’t add anything else, Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, going to shower without adding something more too.

He slapped his cheeks briefly trying to recompose himself.

Even if he wanted to slap Jondae even harder than that, he needed to focus.

They had to go to visit Baekhyun’s brother and it was an important visit to Baekhyun so he had to do his best.

He showered briefly and even styled his hair.

When he exited, Baekhyun was already dressed and ready to go.

“Give me just a sec” he stated and opened the closet looking for something appropriate just not to be too young and too comfy.

Who knows what kind of person was Baekhyun’s brother?

And what would have thought of them having almost five years of difference?

He pushed his thoughts distant, picking up black jeans and a dark blue sweater.

“Is this fine?” he asked Baekhyun exiting the bedroom and showing to him the result.

Baekhyun’s stare was on him shortly before he could nod briefly, stare not moving from Chanyeol.

“You look very fine dressed like this” he stated, almost proudly, and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

“Sometimes I can be also almost fashionable, not only a floury comfy baker” he whispered in reply making Baekhyun smile back at him.

Exiting they passed again in the bakery kitchen because Chanyeol insisted in baking something and bringing it as present since Baekhyun’s brother was hosting them for the evening, even though Baekhyun said there was no need at all.

They exited together and the lampposts were already up, being it dark.

At first the trip in Baekhyun’s car was silent.

Chanyeol didn’t even know how to comment or what to say about Jondae letting out that easily that he was gay, but neither Baekhyun said anything.

At a certain point, though, Baekhyun hummed briefly, speaking up.

“I… really do not mind about you preferring men, Chanyeol” he stated again and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I appreciate it. And I hope it won’t bother you too much” he whispered almost a breath but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“At all. This is nothing more than a contract, no? We can be friends and pretend to be married, nevertheless. It doesn’t change a thing to me” he stated nodding, smiling softly toward Chanyeol who nodded, smiling back at him.

“Thanks, _hyung_ ” he concluded and Baekhyun shook his head, still smiling.

“No _hyung_ when will reach my brother’s house, though. And as I told, their daughter is sunshine on Earth, but his wife is annoying as hell” he stated, turning in a side road and going until a small house with a garden.

“Is it here?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, parking, turning off the engine and staring toward Chanyeol.

“We are married inside there. Whatever you find it more appropriate to do or say to convince my brother, do it. I don’t want him to nag about us not being _married enough_ ” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly, earning a soft chuckle from Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine” he concluded nodding softly, and he was almost opening the door to exit when he stopped, staring again toward Chanyeol.

“And my brother _hates_ Jumin, but his wife loves her. So, beware of what you say. Always neutral on everything” he concluded and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding, exiting too and closing the door behind him.

There was a small silence before Baekhyun could decided himself to ring the bell.

“Hyunnie!” a male voice called from the entryway, opening the electronic gate and making them gesture to enter.

“Baekbom” Baekhyun greeted him smiling at him.

“Chanyeol, this is my brother Baekbom” he introduced him to Baekbom and Chanyeol moved the cardboard box he had in his hand to contain what he prepared for that evening just to shaking Baekbom’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s husband” he stated smiling kindly and Baekbom nodded shortly.

“Thank you for being here, Mr. Park” he started saying but Chanyeol immediately shook his head.

“It’s fine simply Chanyeol. And thank you for having us tonight. I also brought something for the inconvenience. It’s only a small thing though…” he said giving the box to him whose stare went wider in perplexity.

“Oh, heavens, you didn’t need to, Chanyeol. Thank you. Is it something sweet? If yes, I’m sure my little sunshine will love it” he stated all happily and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Baekhyun told me about your daughter… and I made it thinking of her?” he admitted and it was true because when, during those past ten days, he tried to learn as much as possible of Baekhyun, he knew also about how much he loved his niece.

So, when Chanyeol had to chose something to bake for that day, he did it with Baekhyun’s niece in mind.

And the result was a rainbow-colored strawberry jam-filled Angel cake with rose-scented pink-frosting and sprinkles.

It was so pink Chanyeol thought he never baked something that… _cute_.

The only thing missing were… unicorns.

“Ah, you shouldn’t have really. But come inside, how rude of me making you wait outside” Baekbom stated, making gesture to make them enter and Chanyeol softly pushed Baekhyun’s back, letting him enter before himself.

“Thank you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

Inside the house was nice, cream colored and more airy and tidy than Chanyeol’s.

Or even Baekhyun’s.

And even before Chanyeol could comment anything, a small voice cheered from the corridor.

“Uncle!” she stated running toward Baekhyun and hugging his leg, snuggling her nose in.

“Ah, my precious niece. The best baby girl ever!” he asked, picking her up and turning her around, making her giggle.

Eun-mi, Baekhyun’s niece, was small and super cute.

She had long black hair, attentive eyes and soft, rose cheeks.

“Dad, look, I’m spinning super-fast!” she stated all happily and Baekbom smiled at her.

“Does this need to be in the fridge?” Baekbom asked toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly.

“If possible, yes. But it doesn’t mind warm temperature either” he replied briefly and the small girl was attracted by the unknown voice.

“Uncle? Who is this… super tall _oppa_?” she asked Baekhyun who smiled at her.

“He’s Chanyeol. Uncle’s preferred person… after you, obviously!” he explained softly, gesturing toward Chanyeol, and she beamed at him too.

“Ah, uncle likes _oppa_ then?” she asked, stare moving again toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly, and she nodded in agreement, before smiling at Chanyeol.

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol. You must be Eun-mi” he greeted her, and she was astonished stare moving between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, amazed.

“Uncle, he knows my name!” she stated and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“He’s a magician, you know? He also brought you a cake for after-dinner. And it’s a surprise also for uncle since he didn’t want to tell me what he did” Baekhyun added and she beamed again at Chanyeol.

“Cake?!” she asked even more surprised and Chanyeol smiled at her nodding.

And he wanted to comment but from the end of the corridor Baekbom’s wife appeared.

She was slightly shorter than Baekhyun, short black hair and stern look.

“After dinner, right, lady? And did you washed your hands before hugging like that Baekhyun?” she asked him and Eun-mi shut up immediately, removing her hands from Baekhyun’s jacket.

“I’m sorry” she whispered and Baekhyun clearly wanted to tell her that there wasn’t any problem, but her mother shooed her to wash her hand.

“Yuri, good evening” Baekhyun greeted her, slightly bowing toward her and the woman nodded slightly toward him.

“Baekbom told me you remarried. I was unbelieving when he told me that it was with a man. Don’t you have any decency?” she asked him and Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“I couldn’t help it, no” he replied briefly, gesturing toward Chanyeol and introducing him.

“This is my husband, Park Chanyeol. Thank you for having us for dinner” he stated bowing again and Chanyeol bowed deeply too.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Byun. Thank you for the invite” he added and she completely ignored them both walking back toward the kitchen and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

It wasn’t the best start.

Even though Eun-mi was really a sunshine.

Baekhyun sighed too near him, patting his shoulder.

“Let’s go” he whispered, walking toward the dining room where everything was already settled.

They all sat down and started eating and chatting a bit, even if it was mainly Baekbom making questions toward Baekhyun or Chanyeol.

“Hyunnie told me you have a bakery, right?” he asked Chanyeol who nodded shortly, cleaning his mouth with the napkin.

“Yeah, a bit dislocated from the center. It’s small, but I manage quite well. Customers are happy, work is fine… nothing special” he replied briefly but Baekhyun near him shook his head briefly.

“It’s _Cloud9_ ” he stated like it should mean something.

And for how Baekbom’s face brightened up, _it meant something_.

“Oh heavens, really? You are the baker behind _Cloud9_?” Baekbom asked him and Chanyeol nodded uncertainly, not understanding what was happening.

However, even Yuri seemed to be surprised.

“I love your onion bread. It’s… divine. And my wife fancies those small things with different fillings” he stated trying to explain and Chanyeol frowned at the vague description but Baekhyun smiled at him softly.

“Puff pastries” he translated for him and Chanyeol smiled softly too, nodding briefly.

“I’m glad to hear that you like my products. As baker, I’m really grateful” he added briefly, hinting a small bow.

“And Eun-mi really loves your strawberry pastries” Baekbom continued gesturing toward Eun-mi that beamed again at the _strawberry_ mention.

“I love strawberry cake!” she stated and Chanyeol’s smile became larger, nodding.

“Then I did a great choice with tonight’s cake” he retorted before covering his mouth with his hand like he left out something secret, but Eun-mi’s eyes became larger in surprise.

“There’s strawberry cake for dessert?!” she asked him and Chanyeol winked briefly at her who cheered happily.

“You bought her with a strawberry cake?” Baekhyun asked near him but Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“It’s not a _normal_ strawberry cake” he replied and when Baekhyun’s stare went to him perplexed, Chanyeol pushed a finger to his own lips.

“Secret” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head, clearly amused by the whole _secret cake_ thing.

“You… look good together” Baekbom stated softly from the other end of the table and Chanyeol smiled gently.

“Thank you. It means that our union wasn’t only some papers, and our words not only words” he whispered, hand moving beneath the table to grip softly on Baekhyun’s that smiled softly, nodding.

The dinner moved on quietly, Baekbom asking them some questions, Eun-mi being as precious as possible and Yuri being as annoying as Baekhyun told him.

However, Eun-mi literally stole Chanyeol’s heart.

She was always giddy and chuckling, sending him the most beautiful smiles.

Especially when, after dinner, Baekbom cleared the table and finally brought the cake box on the table.

“So… was Eun-mi a good girl today?” Baekbom asked toward Eun-mi who nodded shortly.

“School was super good! Teacher gave me a 99, then I went to the other school and I studied a lot too! And I did all my homework when I got back home! Was I good?!” she asked to her father who beamed at her nodding.

“Do you want to open it, then? Gently though because we don’t know how it is inside” he added and she nodded frantically sitting up and moving her hands to open the box, gently as her father told her.

But as soon as she opened the box a bit, she squealed going down her chair and running to hug Chanyeol who, surprised, hugged her back.

“It’s… rainbow-color!” she stated beaming, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“That’s only one feature” he whispered like it was a secret and her eyes went even wider looking at Baekbom that finally unboxed the cake.

And she was agape staring at it, eyes even more sparkling.

“ _Oppa_!” she stated hugging Chanyeol again and Chanyeol chuckled softly caressing her head.

“And what if it’s only scene and then tastes like nothing?” he asked her who frowned, shaking her head.

“Impossible! Something that sparkly and cute must taste like cotton candy or… clouds? Or maybe rainbow?” she started listing on her small fingers and Chanyeol smiled softly, patting her head.

“Why don’t you find it out?” he asked her, seeing Baekbom cutting a slice for her and she nodded immediately going back to her seat and taking the plate that her father was giving her.

“How do you say to Chanyeol?” Baekbom asked her who beamed again.

“Thank you, _oppa_ ” she replied all cute and Chanyeol felt his cheeks warm up again.

“I hope you will like it” he concluded briefly, and she nodded starting to eat it.

And after the first bite, she lighted up even more.

“Strawberry and… something sweet and pink and…” she started saying perplexed but pleased by the taste.

“Rose jam” Chanyeol whispered, winking toward her who beamed again, smiling super brightly up.

“Rose! Like the flower?” she asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“It’s a magic!” she concluded eating more and Chanyeol smiled again at her, before accepting his own slice of cake.

“Want to split it up? I don’t think you will eat one alone… It’s too sweet for you” Chanyeol whispered toward Baekhyun who hummed slightly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I’ll take a bite from yours and later if I’m up to it, I’ll ask another slice” he stated briefly and Chanyeol nodded, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry babe, but I thought that she would like it a lot. At home I have the darker version, though” he whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, curious at the mention.

“Uh, a darker version. What should I expect?” he stated back, biting his lips, clearly interested and knowing how well Chanyeol already knew his tastes.

“Soft texture, dark chocolate, blueberries and a faint mint aroma? Without frosting so it’s less sweet” Chanyeol replied, looking at him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in interest.

“You know me so well” he breathed making Chanyeol chuckle and picking up a small piece of the pink cake with the fork.

“In the meantime, though, please taste this nevertheless” he concluded giving it to Baekhyun who ate it directly from his fork, without picking up the fork itself and eating alone.

“Guys…” Baekbom whispered and Baekhyun picked up the fork, immediately distancing himself from Chanyeol and only in that moment, Chanyeol realized how near they were compared to before.

With Baekhyun it was _too_ easy to forget that that was only a farce.

And the pretending felt almost… _real_.

His cheeks took fire briefly, shaking his head, apologize already on his lips, but Baekhyun was quicker.

“I’m sorry. Cake power… He knows my tastes so well” he whispered eating another bite of pink cake before scrunching his nose.

“Ah, too sweet. But I love the texture here” Baekhyun continued pointing at the rainbow cake before humming again.

“And the rose jam is a… pleasant difference. Even though I’d die every day for your lavender jam or for that sour oranges jam. It’s heavenly” he added, making Chanyeol nod.

“I knew it that for you it was too sweet. That’s why the other cake. But I’m glad you tasted it” he observed and Baekhyun hummed smiling.

“How couldn’t I? It’s made by you…” he replied and Chanyeol felt again his cheeks burning.

He wasn’t ready for cheesy, sappy Baekhyun.

Even if it was all pretending, he made his heart flutter.

“So sappy” he whispered, stare shifting away and Baekhyun moved his hand to take Chanyeol’s again in his, gripping slightly.

There was a small silence and then Yuri sat up gesturing Eun-mi to do the same.

“Now we have to go bed, right lady? Otherwise tomorrow it will be a war waking up” he stated and Eun-mi frowned shorty.

“Do I have? So soon?” she asked her but her mother’s stare was irremovable.

Eun-mi pouted slightly but sat up from her chair, moving around the table to hug Baekhyun.

“Uncle, will you come back again to visit?” she asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at her softly.

“Sure, and next time you visit _Cloud9_ ask about me or Chanyeol. We are always there” he replied and she beamed at him nodding before going to Chanyeol and hug him again.

“ _Oppa_!” she stated smiling and snuggling her face in Chanyeol’s sweater.

“Baekhyun is right. Next time that you come around at _Cloud9_ , ask to Jondae or Sehun, they will call me” he stated patting again her head and Eun-mi nodded frantically.

“Thank you… and thank you for the cake. It’s beautiful! I know what to write in tomorrow’s composition!” she replied all happily and beaming, making Chanyeol smile too.

“Now go to sleep, see you next time?” he greeted her and she nodded, walking toward her room, followed by her mother.

Baekbom inhaled shortly as soon as his wife was out of the room.

“Sometimes I think I understand why you divorced…” Baekbom breathed making Baekhyun slightly chuckle, shaking his head.

“Come on, if you are still together, she’s not that bad” he muttered in reply, trying to cheer up his brother, but Baekbom seemed worried.

“Or maybe I simply love Eun-mi too much” he breathed, making Baekhyun frown even deeper.

“Is it that bad?” he asked him now worried too and Baekbom sighed deeply, nodding.

“You see her, no? I wonder what I thought when I married her. When I decided to build something with someone like her…” he whispered fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol inhaled deeply too.

“Especially since you have Eun-mi…” Chanyeol breathed, totally understanding the gravity of the whole matter, and Baekbom nodded.

“That’s another reason why I called you here. Not only to meet your husband” Baekbom whispered and Baekhyun frowned shortly, convinced that the main reason was that.

“Even though it was pleasant to know that he’s the baker mind behind _Cloud9_ masterpieces” he added immediately, soft smile appearing on his lips.

Even though it was a sad smile and somehow Chanyeol felt that sadness too.

“Is it okay for you if sometimes I bring you Eun-mi for few hours after her after-school activities and before dinner? No more than few hours…” he asked him and Baekhyun was already frowning.

“Bom… I’m living with Chanyeol now and…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Don’t even start with this discourse. Would it be fine for you if you would be at your place?” Chanyeol asked him immediately and Baekhyun nodded without even thinking about it.

“Then, accept. I don’t mind having her around for few hours” he stated seriously and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.

“Chanyeol, you know I’m not home every evening at the same hour…” he started saying again, perplexed, but Chanyeol smiled at him softly, shaking his head.

“What’s the problem? I’m there. She will learn some secrets of Chanyeol’s kitchen and that’s it” he replied again, shrugging his shoulders and even before Baekhyun could reply, Baekbom let out a relieved sigh.

“That would be very helpful if it doesn’t bother you” he stated and Chanyeol smiled, shaking his head.

“No bother at all” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly at his side too, nodding.

“I’ll try to be home as soon as possible, so she won’t bother you too much” he added immediately but Chanyeol smiled toward him.

“I don’t think a little sunshine like her will _bother_ me, Baekhyun. Relax” he observed, smile never leaving his lips and Baekhyun nodded shortly, thanking him too.

Even if Chanyeol was perplexed himself.

Wasn’t it a rule _no strangers in his kitchen_?

And even if little and beaming sunshine, Eun-mi was indeed a stranger.

Jondae would tease him endlessly about it.

Chanyeol smiled again toward Baekbom, reassuring him about Eun-mi not being a problem at all for him.

They stayed with Baekbom a while more but then, seeing how late it was, they went away, greeting only Baekbom because Yuri didn’t come back, neither when it was clear that Eun-mi was asleep.

The walk to the car was silent but once inside, Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“You shouldn’t have said it” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair, and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“You don’t want to? Did I mistake?” he asked him immediately alarmed, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Not in this sense, Chanyeol. It’s not right that you take care of her… she’s nothing for you” he explained briefly but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“For you, though, she’s important. And, really, I don’t mind having her around. I’m not the best in relating with people, but I’m decent with kids” he retorted, forcing a small smile and Baekhyun looked at him interested before turning on the engine.

“She will be hyped about entering your kitchen, you know? And she won’t stop asking every single thing you are doing, how things work, why cookies from yellow they become gold or why sugar can be liquid too” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

“The same questions Sehun asked me when he started working with us? No worries, _hyung_ , I’m better with kids than adults. I won’t have any problem” he concluded chuckling softly and Baekhyun smiled gently too.

“You are really too kind for your own good, Chanyeol. And… you can call me only by name, if you want. It will be easier for both” he concluded starting to drive toward home and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling back at him.

During the ride home they exchanged some more words about that evening and mainly about Eun-mi.

Baekhyun was really fond of his niece and Chanyeol could feel it from how he spoke about her.

When they reached home, though, something was slightly off.

Chanyeol frowned immediately when he was that someone tried force the shutter of the main entry of the bakery, without much success, luckily, but it was clearly tampered.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him but Chanyeol made a small gesture when he was that there was something strange also on the back door.

It seemed like someone tried to lockpick the lock and Chanyeol’s hand was already on his phone, calling Jondae.

He replied at the second ring.

“Dae? It’s me… did you come back to the bakery today?” he asked him briefly and when Jondae replied negatively, Chanyeol frowned even deeper.

“Okay, sorry for disturbing you this late in the evening” he concluded and even before Jondae could enquire any further he greeted him, hanging up and calling the police.

“Sorry for making you wait outside, but I want to be sure that they will see things how we did” he whispered briefly.

It was the first time it happened that someone tried to break in in his bakery.

But, apart from the bakery that had nothing valuable inside, never it happened from the backdoor.

Not that near to his home.

Chanyeol was scared about the thought that someone tried to force their way inside his home.

Two policemen arrived five minutes later and wrote down everything, taking also some photos of the tampered parts.

It took twenty minutes more before Chanyeol and Baekhyun were able to finally go home.

“Ah, so tired” Baekhyun groaned, stretching his hands over his head.

“Sorry for making you wait outside…” Chanyeol started saying, biting his lips, but Baekhyun glared at him.

“It’s a serious matter, Chanyeol. What if someone tried to enter when we were here? Don’t let me even start on how unsecured this place is…” he whispered, shaking his head and Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.

“Tomorrow I’ll talk about it with Dae. Maybe he has some good ideas about it. For now, let’s go to sleep” he concluded and Baekhyun hesitated briefly.

They stared at each other in silence before Baekhyun’s cheeks slightly dusted in pink.

“What about that darker cake…?” he started saying and Chanyeol frowned before chuckling, nodding.

“Let’s go downstairs. You can have only a slice, though. It’s already so late” he stated picking up again his keys and Baekhyun beamed at him, nodding.

They went downstairs and Chanyeol picked up the box from the fridge.

He opened it and Baekhyun let out a marveled _oh_.

His eyes were sparkling and, for a moment, he looked so similar to his niece few hours before.

“Only a slice” he remembered him and Baekhyun nodded shortly nearing a dish to the box and Chanyeol cut it for him, putting it on the plate that returned immediately near Baekhyun.

He didn’t even consider taking a fork and started eating with his hand.

Actually, the consistence was right for being eaten with hand too, but Baekhyun was too impatient as per usual when he saw something good.

“Uhm, Chanyeol, it’s perfect” he hummed in appreciation, eyes closing in bliss, making it vanish in less than one minute, immediately pushing the dish again toward Chanyeol who chuckled, cutting another slice.

“You are impossible” Chanyeol stated shortly but giving it to him, nevertheless.

“And you are too good in making these things. How can I resist them if they are heavenly?” he asked him, making Chanyeol frown.

“You won’t earn another slice complimenting me” he stated, closing the box and putting it again in the fridge.

Baekhyun pouted slightly but then beamed at him.

“Thank you for letting me eat it, though. Was it for tomorrow?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head, briefly, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen in perplexity.

“Is it for me… _Me_?” he asked again, pointing a finger to his own face, eyes even wider than before, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, small smile appearing on his lips.

“I… did it while I was waiting for the other to cook. I got the right inspiration and when I went in the garden this morning there was this mint perfume that I had to did something” he explained softly, slightly embarrassed.

“And with mint I also made some dough for tomorrow’s cookies so…” he added and Baekhyun beamed at him.

His face was literally _glowing_ and his cheeks were pinker than before, clearly pleased at them mint mention, and maybe also at Chanyeol’s thoughts for him.

“You know how I love minty things” he whispered, voice soft and cute and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I’ll bake them tomorrow morning so you can have breakfast with them” he stated and Baekhyun cheered softly, happily.

And Chanyeol was glad to see Baekhyun so happy and so light.

Because maybe after all, he was really soft for Baekhyun, despite him refusing to admit it, especially with Jondae.

But it was the case to keep it as his dearest secret ever.

Especially since Baekhyun came to know that Chanyeol preferred men over women.

And he would flee at the only hint of Chanyeol feeling even slightly interested toward him.

“Let’s go sleep, now. Come on” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly, sitting up and going upstairs with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laid down with his heart a little bit heavier.

A lot of things happened that day and… was that co-habitation really going in the good way?

Or… it would end up in a mess, surely leaving Chanyeol hurting more than any other thing?

It took few days before Eun-mi’s first appearance in Chanyeol’s kitchen.

It was a Friday, sixth day of May, Baekhyun’s birthday, and Sehun entered in the kitchen frowning shortly.

“Yeol, there’s _hyung_ ’s… real _hyung_ ” he stated worried, stumbling on the last word, and Chanyeol nodded briefly, cleaning his hand on his sweatpants and exiting in the shop.

Eun-mi immediately ran toward him, beaming.

“ _Oppa_!” she greeted him and Chanyeol kneeled down, picking her up and making her turn around like Baekhyun did few nights before, hearing her giggle.

“Baekbom, nice to see you” he stated, hinting a small bow toward Baekbom who smiled at him briefly.

“Hyunnie is not around yet, right?” he asked him briefly, stare wandering in the shop, and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I don’t mind taking care of her few hours. No worries and I’m sure Baekhyun will be home soon too” he commented and Baekbom nodded shortly, hinting a small bow toward him.

“I owe you very much. You are taking care of my only two treasures in this world right now. Know your responsibilities” he stated fiercely and Chanyeol nodded softly, smiling at him.

“I won’t let anything happen to either of them” he replied confidently, making Baekbom nod in agreement before waiving at him and Eun-mi, exiting the shop.

“So, princess, ready for bread and pastries kingdom?” he asked her who beamed at him nodding.

When he turned around though, he met the perplexed stare of Jondae.

“Oh, aren’t we breaking some rules?” he asked him even before he could set foot inside the kitchen and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly.

“It’s a favor to Baekhyun. And she’s too young to steal my secrets” he stated shaking his head, trying to cover himself violating his own rule.

“Let’s open the doors to the princess, then. Just for Baek’s sake” he added, looking interested toward Chanyeol who frowned deeply.

Actually, and he realized only thanks to Jondae’s words, he was breaking that rule all along.

Baekhyun too was a stranger.

A _real_ stranger since the first time he let him in his kitchen he knew _nothing_ about him.

But Chanyeol _never_ cared about Baekhyun being there.

Him being around was… _normal_.

That thought scared Chanyeol more than he cared to admit, but his attention was immediately attracted by Eun-mi’s wonder, pointing to almost everything inside the kitchen.

“It smells like… good things” she whispered and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking all the other thoughts away from his head, sitting her on a high stool and then putting a big empty box at her feet so that she was eased in coming down the chair whenever she wanted to.

“Want a cookie in the meantime Baekhyun doesn’t arrive?” Chanyeol asked her, picking up a tray full of white chocolate and raspberry cookies and she beamed at him nodding.

“Uncle will be here soon? Will he bring me away when he arrives? Because I want to stay here with you… I like this perfume and the cookies too” she stated softly, picking up a cookie, and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, we will be staying here together until your father come to pick you up again” he explained briefly and she cheered again, happily.

“And did you already meet my friends, right?” he asked her when Jondae entered to pick up a tray full of puff pastry stuffs and he winked at her, smiling.

“Super sure! He’s Dae! The one that always gives me something when mom is not looking because she’s speaking with her friends” she stated smiling cutely at him and Jondae chuckled softly, nodding.

“And the other is Sehun! He’s always super kind with me and don’t make me pressure when I’m deciding my favorite pastry” she added, nodding and munching on another cookie and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“They make this place as beautiful as it is, you know? Always arranging things and serving customers with smiles and kindness” he stated nodding and putting another griddle in the ove, and she hummed shortly even though she was strangely perplexed.

“But you do too, no? I mean, you cook all these yummy things” she observed making Jondae chuckle, showing his thumbs up.

“Even a girl six years old realize it, Yeol. You are really slow” he concluded before exiting again in the shop, where Sehun was reclaiming more pastries and making Chanyeol huff in exasperation.

Maybe after all Jondae was right but Chanyeol knew that mostly of their success was due to the excellent customers’ service.

“Well princess, what do you think about having some more biscuits while I finish something up?” Chanyeol continued, giving her three other cookies and picking up a rag to pull out some pastries from the oven, and Eun-mi beamed at him nodding.

“It was a while since last time you saw your uncle?” Chanyeol asked her absent-mindedly, trying to ask her things that should be pleasant for her, seeing how much she loved Baekhyun too, and she nodded, getting slightly sadder.

Chanyeol was perplexed at the reaction but, even before he could interject, she spoke up.

“Uncle doesn’t… come to see us as he did before. There was a time when I was little that he came almost every few days. Even though he was with an annoying lady that didn’t know any game nor story” she explained softly and Chanyeol frowned shortly, moving the pastries on other plate for Jondae or Sehun to take outside.

She was probably referring to Baekhyun’s ex-wife.

“You didn’t like her?” he asked Eun-mi who immediately shook her head.

“She… was rude. Behaved badly with uncle. Almost like mom does with dad right now. But she was bad and I’m sure that uncle wasn’t happy with her” she replied honestly, munching on a cookie, observing Chanyeol putting in the oven other pastries and picking up some salty tartlets from under a cloth.

And even before he could inquire any further, she added briefly, making the cookie disappear: “That’s why I’m glad she’s not around anymore. Even if this mean that I’m seeing uncle less than before”.

Chanyeol smiled softly at her, nodding.

“Then, maybe this will be the right moment to spend some more time with him” he concluded, ruffling her hair, and she beamed again at him, nodding frantically.

And in that very moment, Baekhyun entered in the kitchen, tired as Chanyeol probably never saw him but immediately brightening up seeing his niece.

“Sweetheart!” he called her picking her up and she hugged him at his neck.

“Uncle!” she greeted, snuggling her cheek against Baekhyun’s.

It was such a soft scene that Chanyeol felt his heart flutter at the vision.

“Were you good with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked her but Chanyeol was already nodding softly.

“She just arrived. Your brother brought her here no more than half an hour ago…” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stare fixed on the small lady in his arms.

“Do you want to stay here or to go upstairs?” he inquired looking at her in her eyes and she hummed shortly before shifting her stare toward Chanyeol.

And he smiled softly at her.

“You can stay here if you want” he whispered, nodding shortly, and she nodded happily making gesture to sit again on the high stool where Chanyeol sat her before.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol shifted his stare to Baekhyun.

“How was work today?” he asked him, still slightly worried about his tired stare when he entered in the room, but Baekhyun hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“Everything was fine… more or less” he replied immediately even if it was clear that it was _less_ than _more_.

“The laboratories are still under maintenance?” he inquired again and Baekhyun nodded but there was something else that wasn’t simply related to that.

“Did you… meet Mrs. Kim?” he tried again and Baekhyun sighed shortly, nodding, fingers going to card through his hair, clearly exasperated again at the only mention.

Chanyeol came to know that Jumin had the worst effects on Baekhyun, making him a completely different person compared to the soft and smiley person Chanyeol came to know.

“She can’t quite get all the things going on, she still thinks it’s not possible that we are married, and she won’t have a chance anymore. She was out of the University today and almost forced a coffee on me. I told her that I already drank too many and she feigned to be worried for my health and _what kind of husband you have that he doesn’t even check these basic things_ ” he whispered in explanation and Chanyeol moved his stare away from Baekhyun, feeling a bit guilty about it.

“I’m… sorry. I should be more present, right? And you should reduce probably coffee intake…” he started saying but Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to worry, Chanyeol. She’s speaking just because. It’s not like her words mean something to me” he stated immediately in reply but Chanyeol was still worried about the whole matter.

“Still…” he whispered, turning around and moving to do whatever else that meant not facing Baekhyun.

He started to wash some tools that he used that morning, focusing attentively on them instead on Baekhyun.

Chanyeol always did it.

When he was feeling pressured by some discourse, he would start immediately doing something that could distract him and give him room to think.

“Chanyeol, really. It doesn’t matter to me” Baekhyun tried again and Chanyeol nodded shortly but didn’t add anything.

He wasn’t fine with it.

And for Chanyeol it _did_ matter.

However, he didn’t want to start an argument with Baekhyun, who was already that tired, and not with Eun-mi there.

Baekhyun though was about to speak but Eun-mi cheered at the pinging sound of the oven.

“Something’s ready!” she cheered and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.

“Want to discover it with me?” he asked her softly, picking up a rag drying his hands, and she beamed, sitting up and running toward Chanyeol that opened the oven and picked up the griddle with an oven mitten, putting it on the counter behind him.

“What do they seem to you?” he asked picking Eun-mi up and showing her the small puffy pasties just exited from the oven and her eyes got wider in wonder.

“They are green and red and orange and… _purple_?” she asked him and Chanyeol snorted nodding.

“Yeah, a magical ingredient that you won’t ever guess” he whispered her, and she frowned deeply thinking about it but then her stare went to Baekhyun, looking for a help.

“Ah, no princess, I don’t know it either. Chanyeol always makes magic with food, but don’t ask uncle what’s inside them because I don’t have a clue either” he stated immediately, but still nearing them and staring at the pastries too.

“Indeed… purple…” he whispered staring intensely at the purple pastries and Chanyeol couldn’t hide a small smile.

Baekhyun seemed like a wary puppy in that moment.

Curious but cautious.

“Want to taste it? Half you and half your small princess?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded even if he wasn’t totally convinced by it.

Indeed, a wary puppy.

“You will never guess the secret ingredient either, though” he concluded picking up one and halving it between Baekhyun and Eun-mi.

They both sniffed it and that shortly munched on it, warily.

The similarity was stunning in that moment.

Enough to make Chanyeol smile even wider.

Despite the initial skepticism, they both ate the whole thing with their second bite.

“It’s yummy!” Eun-mi stated and Chanyeol smiled briefly at her, nodding.

“So… what could it be?” he asked her, but she shook her head shortly, totally not knowing it.

And even Baekhyun was shaking his head, perplexed.

“What can be purple…?” he whispered softly like asking it himself but the reply came from Jondae that was entering with two empty plates.

“Red turnips. Despite the name, they are an excellent purple natural colorant” he stated smiling and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling at him, leaving both Baekhyun and Eun-mi perplexed.

“I have some fresh for Minseok- _hyung_ too, if you want. He asked me for his smoothies in the morning” he added immediately and Jondae scrunched his nose in disgust.

“I hate those _things_ he drinks in the morning. They always have weird color and stink as… mixed vegetables with no precise flavors?” he whispered, clearly disliking the thing but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“Red turnips are good for the body and don’t stink. And give a pleasant _purple_ color to things” he explained, nodding with his head toward a paper bag on the counter with their logo on.

“You could reuse a normal paper bag, why wasting ours?” Jondae asked him but Chanyeol huffed shortly.

“I had my hands full of soils and I was almost burning tonight’s dinner so give me a break…” he replied immediately, attracting Jondae and Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.

“You… cooked for dinner?” they both asked, astonished and he frowned shortly, nodding with his head.

It was Baekhyun’s birthday, so he had a special reason to do it, no?

And that morning he didn’t even get to _see_ Baekhyun because he woke up too late and literally fled the house, almost without greeting them.

“Yeah. It is an important day today, so why not?” he replied shrugging his shoulders and both Jondae and Baekhyun exchanged a perplexed stare.

“Isn’t your birthday today?” Chanyeol asked, worried to be mistaking, toward Baekhyun whose eyes became wider in perplexity, checking immediately his phone.

“ _Oh_ ” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to facepalm even though he simply shook his head.

“I totally forgot about it… and took appointment for tonight” Baekhyun whispered shortly and Chanyeol was taken slightly aback but smiled softly toward Baekhyun, shaking his head briefly.

“There’s no problem. I’m sure that both Dae and Sehun will be glad to take away some slice of it” he stated immediately and even before Baekhyun could reply, Eun-mi cheered near Chanyeol.

“I want to know what it is too!” she stated happily and Chanyeol smiled briefly, nodding.

Jondae in the meantime neared them too, curious.

“Short-crust pastry pies! One filled with grilled onions, sausage and kimchi and the other with leeks, bacon and eggs” he stated slightly picking up a cloth on another counter and showing them the result of his work during that afternoon while he was _boring himself up_.

Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity, already nodding.

“Oh, something new! Untasted before! So interesting!” he cheered clapping his hands together, clearly excited, and Eun-mi was marveled too.

“I can give some slices to your brother too if he doesn’t…” Chanyeol started saying, turning toward Baekhyun who was already on the phone, calling someone.

“Yeah, sorry to bother you, it’s me, Byun. Actually, something came up for tonight and I can’t come… Let’s do another time?” he started saying when the person on the other end of the line picked up the call.

“Yeah, sorry. Thank you… See ya” he concluded, hanging up immediately under their all perplexed stares.

“You didn’t need to…” Chanyeol tried to say but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Whatever it could be, it can wait another time. This is a unique and once-off chance!” he stated seriously and interested in whatever Chanyeol cooked, but Jondae frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Weren’t you speaking about sex tonight?” he asked him like it was the most normal things ever and Chanyeol’s hands went instinctively to Eun-mi’s ears, covering them, even if he was startled by the sudden mention.

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, like they were talking about the weather.

“Sex can wait. This, no” he stated under the astonished stare of Chanyeol and Jondae.

“Guys! We have a kid here, would you stop speaking about _it_?” Chanyeol asked them and both Jondae and Baekhyun covered their mouth with their hands, obviously realizing it too late.

“What are they talking about?” Eun-mi asked innocently toward Chanyeol who sighed shortly.

“About uncle having other things to do tonight after dinner. Nothing important. So, what do you think we can try and ask _appa_ if he wants some too? So that you can eat it when you arrive at home?” he asked her, diverging the discourse to something different and she beamed at him nodding, forgetting all the _sex discourse_ , making Baekhyun and Jondae sigh in relief.

Even though Chanyeol was a bit bothered by Baekhyun having sex that night.

Not that he had reasons to feel like that, but still he was slightly annoyed by it.

After all, Baekhyun was stunning and un-engaged so he could allow himself evenings out, also to have some night-stands.

Or also a collateral relationship.

Because Chanyeol never asked him, but maybe he was already having some relationship with someone else, more serious and that he didn’t want to risk with a fake marriage.

Chanyeol pushed away the whole matter, trying to focus on something else.

Maybe it wasn’t a great idea the one he had that morning to cook something different for that night, since it was Baekhyun’s birthday.

And neither of buying him a present for his birthday.

He sighed softly, shaking his head, trying to push away all the thoughts.

It was already done, no need to think too much about it anyway.

“Do you want to call _hyung_ and eat with us?” he asked toward Jondae who frowned briefly but nodded shortly.

“I’ll try and call him but I’m sure he will be fine with it” he replied immediately and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him before patting Eun-mi’s head.

And he was about to speak when Sehun entered and smiled toward Eun-mi.

“ _Appa_ is here princess” he stated cheerfully and she nodded shortly, even if her smile dimed almost imperceptibly.

“Let’s go see him” Baekhyun stated, picking her up and she nodded again, waiving toward Chanyeol.

“Thank you for letting me stay here, _oppa_ ” she greeted him shortly and he smiled briefly at her.

“Wait…” he called, picking some cookies and some pasties and putting them in a paper bag.

“Here, for you on the way home” he stated softly, smiling at her, and she beamed at him again before Baekhyun brought her out, meeting Baekbom.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, fingers carding through his hair, attracting Jondae’s worried stare.

“You okay?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“How did you forget about Baekhyun’s birthday?” Chanyeol asked him and Jondae frowned briefly, shaking his head.

“Today I’m a bit absent-minded… I didn’t realize it was already the sixth today” he replied, honestly and Chanyeol nodded, slightly patting his shoulders.

“Cancel my invitation then and go home and rest. I can do the closing myself…” he started saying but Jondae shook his head, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Not at all, giant boy. I’m glad about the invitation and I want to spend some time with you and Baekhyun” he retorted smiling but Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“And I want Baekhyun to go away instead of staying here. I didn’t want to… ruin his plans for tonight” he whispered, stare shifting away from Jondae’s face.

“Yeol…? Is there something you are not telling me?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“I don’t think…” he started saying, looking again toward Jondae who was already looking at him, interested, almost studying him.

“You are getting too close to Baek, Yeol. You have to be careful… It’s not how it seems. And the situation is already complicated as it is” he whispered him, making Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise.

But after all, what did he expect?

He already knew it himself.

“I… know. You don’t have to worry. I just wanted to do something different since birthday is supposed to be a day different from the others…?” he replied, but his voice was lower than before.

And he was worried about that, because he knew that Jondae could read him pretty well.

Even when Chanyeol didn’t want to.

“Sure, only for this reason. As you let Eun-mi enter here _only because_ it was a favor toward Baek” he stated, stare inquiring Chanyeol and he sighed, shaking his head.

“Stop reading things that are not here. It was a favor and I did it. And am I mistaking or did I bake something also for your birthday and Sehunnie’s?” he asked back, shaking his head and covering again the cakes, before picking up his zipped hoodie and going toward the garden.

He didn’t want to confront Jondae on that.

Especially not when he still was so _unsettled_ on whatever was happening.

“Call Minseok _-hyung_. I want Baekhyun to have at least the night free… and I’m not a rude host to shoo away my guests” he stated before exiting again in the garden, closing the door behind himself and walking in between his plants.

It didn’t mean a thing if he was annoyed by that, right?

It was only that he was still considering things with naïve ideas on being honest and sincere with their thoughts at least during those few months of pretended marriage.

Otherwise, what was the point of the whole feigning?

And what about the present?

He couldn’t tell Jondae that he bought something for Baekhyun.

He didn’t even know if he wanted to give it to Baekhyun at this point.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, leaning down to pick up some lavender and looking at the hydrangeas that Sehun’s mother gifted him some years before and the only _only-flower_ plant that he continued to grow in his garden.

The flowers were blue and nice as he wanted them to be, being careful in keeping the soil acid enough not to turn them pink.

And hydrangeas kind of made Chanyeol think about Baekhyun.

It was a flower that strangely fit Baekhyun’s birth month and personality.

“I never saw hydrangeas that blue” Baekhyun called him from the door and Chanyeol hummed briefly, hands moving to remove some withered leaves from the plants.

“Will you come inside? It’s starting to rain again” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Could you please pick up that bowl near the windows?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, hands gesturing toward the window and Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare moving on the inside and probably spotting the bowl Chanyeol was talking about.

“This?” he inquired perplexed, showing the bowl that was full of coffee grounds and eggs’ shells to Chanyeol who nodded going to fetch it and then went back to the hydrangeas.

Baekhyun followed him over there observing him.

“What…?” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol emptied it on the soil and bury them all around the hydrangea plant.

“Reason why they are so blue” Chanyeol whispered softly, sitting up from where he was crouching and Baekhyun’s eyes was wide in awe.

“Acidity. Basic chemistry… You are full of wonders, Chanyeol” he muttered nodding, fascinated, but Chanyeol simply shook his head, slightly touching Baekhyun’s shoulder with his clean hand.

“Let’s go inside. I don’t want you to catch a cold” he breathed shortly, almost pushing Baekhyun inside and closing the door behind them.

“It’s nice your garden” Baekhyun stated softly, slightly messing his own hair and shaking the rain out of it.

“It’s a mess. And dirty. I hope you didn’t soil yourself” Chanyeol retorted taking off the hoodie and shaking off some rain from his hair too.

His stare moved immediately on Jondae.

“Will _hyung_ come too?” he asked him, putting down the small bowl and moving to wash his hands in the kitchen basin.

“He said he can’t refuse if you made salty pies. You know he loves them. And when I mentioned uncharted flavors, he said he was already driving here” Jondae stated shaking his head, huffing a short laugh and Chanyeol smiled softly nodding, drying his hands on a clean rag.

“Are Chanyeol’s salty pies so… miraculous?” Baekhyun asked them from behind and Jondae nodded shortly.

“Even better than his puffy pastries. Better than everything else. It’s something you would eat all the days, all day long” Jondae stated, nodding convinced and Chanyeol wanted to retort but Sehun entered in the kitchen confirming Jondae’s statement.

“My mother would kill for one of those” he stated nodding briefly and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“I gave her the recipe…” he started saying but Sehun shook his head, disheartened.

“She… can’t do it. Every time she tries, the result is always different and never even similar to yours” he whispered making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“How is it even possible?” he asked him, worried and dubious, wondering if he gave her the right recipe or if he missed some passages on the recipe but Sehun shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s your magical power, Yeol” he commented beaming at him and Chanyeol huffed briefly, shaking his head.

“There’s no magic here. Only…” he started saying but Jondae and Baekhyun finished the sentence differently for him

“Love” it was Jondae’s ending while Baekhyun’s was a more practical “science”.

And Chanyeol nodded shortly toward Baekhyun.

“Indeed. Science. At every process its variable. Warmth and humidity also help a lot and here I try to have both under control usually” he added nodding toward the thermostat near the entrance of the kitchen.

Jondae was shaking his head, though.

“You are both so sad…” he started saying making Chanyeol sigh shortly.

“Love won’t make things any better. I started baking after a break-up, after all. Even if after that I made it my life work and I wouldn’t change a thing of it” he whispered moving to pick up some dishes big enough to fit the two big pies he made.

Jondae hummed briefly.

“You went to Paris immediately after it, right?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly.

“Yeah. Best decision ever. And I can’t believe it that from that happening, no more than a year later, when I came back to Korea I would won that apprenticeship to Italy and it would bring me to travel to Spain too…” Chanyeol added, starting to slice the pies and stare moving toward Sehun.

“Will you stop for dinner too?” he asked him and Sehun nodded briefly, smiling at him.

“And… after that?” Sehun asked him softly and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“After that I came back here with a lot of knowledge and new techniques and a lot of ideas. I opened this place with Dae and here I am?” he replied shortly, shrugging his shoulders, but Jondae shook his head.

“You are hiding the best part of it!” he stated making Chanyeol frown shortly, not understanding what he meant.

“Winning those awards at your return and being featured in several cooking magazines. Without those we wouldn’t be able to open up this place” Jondae added and Chanyeol hummed briefly, leaning his head on the side.

It was true that the first funds to open up came from those few competitions he won when he went back to Korea and from few articles, but Chanyeol didn’t like those experiences too much.

“Those were… happenings. And I don’t like competing in bakery. It’s stressing and there’s a lot of old women who think they know everything just because the _always did like this_ or men that they are excessively rude just to justify the fact that they love cooking which is _supposed_ to be a women’s job” he whispered, shaking his head, turning around and opening the fridge and checking if he still had wine there.

Sweet.

Not quality to drink.

Too fortified.

No, nothing.

He closed again the fridge, stare moving toward Baekhyun and he was about to speak that they rang at the back door.

“I think it’s Seok!” Jondae stated and Baekhyun, who was nearer to the door, went to check it, coming back one minute later with Minseok who held in his hand a bottle of wine.

Problem solved.

“Let’s eat?” he greeted beaming at them and Chanyeol smiled softly, hinting upstairs.

Baekhyun lead the way up and once there, Chanyeol leant the dishes on the table and then went to retrieve some foldable chairs.

“Minseok- _hyung_ , later I also have the red turnips I promised you. I gathered them this morning, so they are pretty fresh” Chanyeol stated, sitting down for last after bringing all the necessary things.

“I love you, Chanyeollie” he sang, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder who blushed softly.

“What did I told you about loving me? You can’t. Otherwise Dae will leave me alone with sums and counting” he whispered shaking his head, and Minseok sat straight again stare hardening but it was clearly a bluff.

“I say that we can cheer to Baekhyun’s birthday and then start to eat?” Jondae stated happily and opening the wine that Minseok brought, pouring a bit in every glass.

“Cheers!” they said, clicking their glasses together and then Chanyeol started splitting the parts according to the preferences.

And for the first two minutes there was almost a religious silence, interrupted only from Minseok that after the first bite, leant again his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I really love you, _Chanyeollie_ ” he whispered all sweet and soft and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“We have to review our relationship, _hyung_ ” he stated again but Jondae snorted, beaming at him.

“I love you to, Yeol. It’s… a blessing” he added and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“I’m glad you like it” he whispered focusing on his own part and munching on it.

It was good, maybe a little bit too savory, especially the one with the sausages, but he liked it.

It was a valuable experiment.

And he was about to say something when his phone rang in his pocket, making him frown briefly.

“Excuse me” he whispered, sitting up and extracting the phone and looking at the ID.

It was an unknown number from Seoul.

He picked up the call, wary.

“Yes?” he asked and from the other end of the line a female voice spoke up.

“I’m speaking with Park Chanyeol? I’m detective Kwang, calling from Metropolitan Police of Seoul…” she started saying and Chanyeol replied affirmatively.

“Mr. Park, we have some… videos about what happened to your store. Can you kindly come tomorrow to see the registration with us? Maybe you will recognize something that to us is unfamiliar…” she continued and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“Would it be okay around midday?” he asked softly, trying to think about what was better to do and which hour was better to leave the shop with the less incidences possible, and she said that was perfect so they agreed for that hour, before greeting and closing the call.

When he turned around, the others were worried.

“All okay?” Jondae asked him even if Baekhyun’s stare was the most worried.

“Yeah. Some formalities about that night they tried to open the store” he replied, making the phone disappear in his pocket and sitting down with them again.

“At midday?” Jondae asked him again and Chanyeol nodded briefly, starting to eat again.

“Yeah. I will prepare you everything so it should be fine until I won’t be back” he added immediately, munching on the pie, even if with less appetite than before.

He was worried about it.

“Do you want me to take the day out and come with you?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol frown and shake his head even before he could finish the sentence.

“You don’t need to. It will be a stupid thing” he retorted briefly, forcing a small smile.

But Baekhyun was worried about it too even if he didn’t add anything else.

And they all stayed together until almost ten and then Jondae almost kicked himself, Minseok and Sehun out of Chanyeol’s house.

“It’s late and we have a lot of things to do and to rest plenty especially since tomorrow I will have to remember how your ovens work!” he concluded exiting the door, waiving toward Chanyeol and Baekhyun that stayed inside.

When they were out of the sight, Chanyeol sighed shortly, closing the door with the keys and checking that everything was out and out in the shop before going upstairs again.

“They could have stayed more” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol hummed briefly, starting to clear the table.

“I think Dae tried to be thoughtful and leave you the night free if you wanted to, uhm, _resettle_ your appointment for tonight” he stated briefly, even if he didn’t know if that was the right way to tell him the thing.

“Oh, I didn’t even think about it. Maybe after all, since it’s not too late…” he stated checking the phone for the right time.

Chanyeol didn’t comment in any way.

Because why should he be bothered by Baekhyun having occasional sex with someone?

He was free of doing whatever he pleased more and Chanyeol didn’t have the right to say anything about it.

“The only thing, please be discreet. If Mrs. Kim will ever know about this, we are both finished” Chanyeol whispered briefly, the only rational thing he could think of and that could prevent Baekhyun to go.

But Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I’m always discreet” he started saying but Chanyeol frowned again, words moving on his lips even before he could actually finish thinking them.

“How come she got you, then?” he retorted immediately and maybe a bit more acidly than expected.

And he felt Baekhyun’s stare on him, on his back, but he didn’t even try meeting it.

“I’m sorry. It’s not my business” he whispered, moving to the kitchen sink and starting to wash the dishes.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun spoke up.

“It’s all day that you are strange. If there’s something you have to tell me…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I repeat. It’s not my business. For how much it concerns me, you can do whatever you want. As long as you don’t bring people here, you can do as you please” he stated firmly, not turning around but Baekhyun crossed the room, closing the distance between them.

“So, it’s _this_ that is bothering you” he retorted, grabbing his arm, but Chanyeol shook his head, finally turning around him.

“Nothing bothers me. Will you drop it and go? Weren’t you supposed to be somewhere tonight?” he inquired stare not moving from Baekhyun’s face that was worried more than upset or angry.

“I won’t go anywhere. Tell me what’s wrong” he whispered at him, eyes searching in Chanyeol’s, and his hand moved to slightly grip Chanyeol’s, making him sigh shortly.

“Nothing. I’m tired” Chanyeol replied, stare moving away, back to the sink but Baekhyun entered more in his personal space.

“Let me do the dishes then” Baekhyun tried to say but Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s your birthday today. Just go and enjoy it. I’m… sorry to have forced you home for dinner” he stated briefly, freeing his hand from Baekhyun’s and starting again washing the dishes.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun tried again but Chanyeol shook again his head.

“And if you don’t want to go out, then stay in and rest plenty. You seem tired” he added immediately but Baekhyun inhaled deeply before exploding.

“You are really the worst. You don’t want me to go out, but you ask me to? If I do, you sulk and if I don’t, you sulk the same?” he stated, shaking his head and Chanyeol sighed deeply, finally turning off the tap and drying his hands on a rag.

“I just thought it would be nice spending your birthday together, okay? Especially since you meet your ex-wife just tonight and it doesn’t seem right to provoke her like this, since you know that she won’t let you go easily. However, I understand if, exactly because you’re tired, you just want something different for your birthday and you need just to relieve some stress” Chanyeol breathed, fingers carding through his hair, messing it up.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could let out a small chuckle.

“ _Relieve some stress_?” he echoed, clearly amused, and Chanyeol huffed softly, shaking his head, feeling slightly his cheeks getting warmer.

“Yeah, I find the word _sex_ vulgar and I’m not particularly _supporting_ of the idea behind one-night stands. But I can understand the needs behind them, so if you want to go, I’m nobody to keep you here” he stated briefly, trying to explain his point, but Baekhyun chuckled again, hand moving to Chanyeol’s hair, caressing him slightly, fixing his hair back to how it was.

“You are such a puppy…” he started saying but even before Chanyeol could enquire any further, Baekhyun took the rag from his hand putting it on the table and then pulled Chanyeol’s hand until the chairs where he sat, making Chanyeol gesture to sit near him.

Chanyeol sat down near him, worried, frowning but Baekhyun relaxed his back on the backrest.

“Did you have any plans except making me feel stuffed with those two pies?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding briefly, earning an interested stare from Baekhyun.

“Dae always says that I’m not… young enough, but sometimes there’s a pub where I go and if you are up to it…” he started saying and Baekhyun was already gripping his hand, pulling him up.

“Let’s go! I can’t believe it, actually. You? In a pub? I wonder what kind of place it is…” he started saying and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“Nothing fancy. Only somewhere where I can drink good beer sometimes?” he whispered moving to take his jacket from the closet.

When it took it from it though, he totally forgot that he hid there Baekhyun’s gift that dropped on the floor with a soft thud.

Chanyeol sighed deeply before picking it up and, even before he could re-think where to hide it again, meeting Baekhyun’s perplexed stare on Chanyeol’s and then on the sparkly green gift wrap of the gift in Chanyeol’s hand.

“Is that…” Baekhyun started saying, voice barely audible and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

No need to hide it anymore.

“A present. For you. It’s an idiocy but I thought it was a good idea to buy you something” he whispered before shaking his head shortly.

“But it’s really nothing and maybe after all it’s not even worth…” he started but Baekhyun glared at him, moving his hands toward Chanyeol and waiting for Chanyeol to give him the small gift.

And Chanyeol sighed again before dropping it in Baekhyun’s hands, and putting on the jacket.

“It’s…” Chanyeol started again but Baekhyun’s fingers were on the wrap, feeling it, trying to understand what it could be.

His stare was curious and marveled and words moved on his lips like he didn’t even think about them.

“A small nothing, probably not worth the gift wrap, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly but Baekhyun huffed shortly, opening the wrap and finding the red box with the logo of a jewelry in the center of Seoul.

“Chanyeol, what the…” he started saying but Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“You have a lot of accessories. Like those bracelets you always change between them, or some necklaces? And… I tried to guess your tastes?” he whispered looking at Baekhyun that was perplexed, fingers moving to open the box, revealing a thin interweaved bracelet.

It was as simple as it can be, thin and in stainless steel.

The only thing was that it had a small atom-shaped charm.

Chanyeol bought it few days before while he was out for another commission.

He saw it in the jewelry that was promoting a new _young-oriented_ line of charms and apparently it was featuring also characters of popular television shows and symbols related to study curriculum.

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly a student anymore, but that small atom-shaped charm was so shiny and fitting, that Chanyeol ended up buying it out of whim more than with a precise reason.

He didn’t even think about _what_ it could actually mean him buying Baekhyun a present for his birthday.

Or what Baekhyun would think out of it.

Chanyeol simply bought it because it made him think of Baekhyun.

No other reasons.

Baekhyun took it in his fingers, stare hard to understand observing the thin accessory and its charm, and Chanyeol was almost saying again that it was nothing and he didn’t have to use it nor to say that he liked it.

But Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

And with softly, Chanyeol meant the softer smile he ever saw on someone until that moment.

“It’s… the cutest thing I’ve _ever_ received. Thank you” he whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Really, it’s not…” he started saying briefly but Baekhyun shook his head, interrupting him.

“Help me put it on” he almost ordered to Chanyeol who nodded briefly even if he was a bit incredulous.

Chanyeol opened it and put in Baekhyun’s slender wrist, realizing only in that moment how much their hands and wrists were different.

Baekhyun had soft fingers, petit hands and slender wrists.

Totally different compared to Chanyeol’s long and slightly hardened fingers, big hands and thick wrist.

To make the bracelet fit, Chanyeol had to close it almost until the last closing possible.

But Baekhyun was beaming, almost like Eun-mi that afternoon, happily admiring it.

“Thank you” he whispered, opening up in another of those sweetest smiles Chanyeol ever saw on someone.

And _oh_.

Maybe Jondae was right.

He was too close to Baekhyun.

Especially considering that Chanyeol was already interested, while Baekhyun definitely not gay.

“I’m… glad you like it” he whispered softly, smiling shortly too and Baekhyun took again his hand, literally pulling him downstairs and then out of the house.

“Let’s go drink” he stated giddily, making Chanyeol chuckle and close all the doors behind them before moving toward Baekhyun’s car, the passenger seat.

However, Baekhyun threw him the keys gesturing toward the driver seat.

“You know the road and I don’t mind simply enjoying the journey there” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, unlocking the car and sitting on the driver seat.

It was a bit… cramped.

Or at least, Baekhyun-fitting.

“May I… move the seat and the mirrors a bit?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded briefly.

“As it was your own” he stated shrugging his shoulders, pulling at the safety belt, and Chanyeol nodded too, smiling.

“I’m sorry it’s just it’s… not exactly fitting for me?” he added a bit concerned about moving Baekhyun’s personal settings in his own car, but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“No worries. As your own” he repeated and Chanyeol moved the arrangements, until he found something comfortable for him.

He drove off the parking place and … Baekhyun’s car was pleasant to drive.

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly picky on cars.

He had to do everyday with their old bakery minivan so, no, not picky at all.

But that car was… enjoyable.

He could relax and drive endlessly.

Baekhyun stayed silent for few minutes before finally relaxing too against the seat, sighing shortly.

“I’m… sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to be rude with you and… you are right about everything especially on provoking Jumin like that” he started saying and even before Chanyeol could process a reply, he was already explaining his point.

“It’s just that today she was so annoying and arrogant and… I mean, I’m only thirty-five and still I forgot about my birthday, about my brother bringing Eun-mi to you today and I was ready to spend the night out with whoever just because she annoyed the hell out of me? I’m so lame” he whispered but Chanyeol was shaking his head already at mid-sentence.

“You are not lame, Baekhyun. It’s… right. You are always super busy and it’s normal to forget things, sometimes also your own birthday if you are too busy. And I think she can be annoying enough for you to want to spend out your evening. I’m just sorry to have imposed you to stay home with me and Dae and…” Chanyeol was explaining, driving easily on the streets since there wasn’t too much traffic.

Baekhyun sighed shortly again, shaking his head.

“It was pleasant spend the night like that and surely more relaxing that other things” he stated, making Chanyeol let out a bitter laugh.

“Sure, especially compared to… sex” he commented, clearly joking about it, shrugging his shoulders and stopping at a light street.

Baekhyun sighed deeper, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Sex can have its pros too. But not as…” he tried to say but Chanyeol stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

He didn’t want to speak about _that_ with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was happy enough in succeeding avoiding Baekhyun’s outing that night.

He didn’t want to even think about it anymore.

“I’ve already told you. You don’t have to justify yourself with me. As you said other times, this is nothing but a contract, leaving both of us free of doing whatever we please. I was just worried about your ex-wife finding it out, since she can be as annoying as you say” Chanyeol stated briefly even if he knew that it wasn’t only that.

But Baekhyun didn’t need to know about it.

He took the street at his left and then parked in a small parking in front of a tall building.

Chanyeol exited the car and, once Baekhyun was out too, he closed it with the remote before walking toward the building.

They took the elevator in silence up to the twentieth floor, finding themselves at _Exodus_.

 _Exodus_ was Chanyeol’s pub.

Discreet, with soft lounge music instead of loud and annoying one, and one of the most silent yet understanding bartender and owner ever.

“Myeon” Chanyeol greeted him entering and sitting at the counter.

The man behind it, Kim Junmyeon, was slightly taller than Baekhyun but less than Chanyeol and had black hair and dark eyes.

“Ah, Yeol. It’s nice seeing you around. It was a while. How’s the bakery?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“All’s fine. What about here?” he asked him and Junmyeon smiled briefly, nodding.

In the meantime, Baekhyun sat near Chanyeol and Junmyeon smiled at him too, giving him a list of that night’s suggested drinks.

“Can I bringing something light to eat? Peanuts? Chips?” he asked them and Chanyeol nodded briefly, making Junmyeon hum in reply and walking away.

“I’ve never came here” Baekhyun whispered toward Chanyeol, making him smile shortly.

“It’s… quiet. And Myeon knows what to ask and when to ask it. And he understands when you don’t want to speak but just drink alone. Best bartender ever” he explained in a breath, playing with the napkin in front of him.

“Exactly what you need, right?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol chuckle softly.

“Yeah, usually yes” he concluded, stare moving toward Junmyeon that came back with some small bowl with peanuts, chips, tortillas and sauces.

“You ready?” Junmyeon asked them and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Give me whatever you are up to tonight” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, and Junmyeon smiled at him, nodding.

Usually Chanyeol was simply fine with beer, but some nights he liked also to let Junmyeon surprise him with some of his creations.

For an open and creative mind as Chanyeol’s, Junmyeon’s art was inspiring.

“And for you, sir?” he asked toward Baekhyun who hummed again, stare moving on the paper in front of him.

“Something not too sweet but with an uncommon taste…” he pondered and both Chanyeol and Junmyeon proposed him the same things.

“ _Wild blue_ ” they both stated together, making Junmyeon open in a bright smile.

“If sir likes sourness in his drinks, I think it would be suitable” he added immediately and Baekhyun nodded shortly, accepting their suggestion.

“Let’s try this” he concluded and Junmyeon nodded going away again.

There was another bit of silence but then Baekhyun started to speak again.

“You are right… I was annoyed by Jumin, but she’s so fucking good in following me around that she would surely know in the same instant I would go with someone else that I were there, where I was, how long I was there and so on…” he breathed, massaging his nose bridge under his glasses, and Chanyeol sighed, shifting his stare away.

However, before Chanyeol could comment that sentence, Baekhyun continued speaking.

“Even if that time, I told her. She didn’t know anything…” he stated briefly, making Chanyeol frown deeply.

“I told Jumin about that one-night stand… I wanted her to know. She never cared about my schedules or my free time before. She cared only about the money. Another reason why I was tired of whatever there was between us” he explained better and Chanyeol nodded briefly, now understanding the reasoning under it.

“You irritated her that time too. You knew she would make a scene out of it and that it would culminate in you getting divorced” Chanyeol stated briefly, thanking Junmyeon that brought them their drinks.

“Enjoy” he stated before walking away again, letting them speak freely.

“I… yes. Even if she wasn’t expecting divorce as result of it. I think she expected more money out of it. Too bad it was exactly the opposite and we got divorced and she didn’t get anything from me. That’s another reason why she’s so bitter about everything” he added making Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nearing his drink at his nose, sniffing it.

Fruity, sweet, maybe pomegranate and raspberry.

He sipped it shortly, confirming his theories, even if it was slightly sparkling, maybe thanks to some tonic water and for the alcoholic part… surely rum.

It was pleasantly sweet and tasty.

“For sure she would be at the bakery tomorrow ready to tell you that I cheated on you and you should beware of me and how unfaithful I am since I did the same with her too” Baekhyun continued, sniffing his own drink too before briefly sipping it and nodding in appreciation.

“I like this _Wild Blue_ , thanks for the suggestion” he stated, humming in thought and clearly satisfied with his choice, and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

“Seeing how you take your coffee, you don’t like sweet things and made all the blueberry tart vanish…” he retorted and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“That blueberry tart is… heavenly. Like a lot of your pastries stuff and breads. Obviously letting alone your lavender jam” he declared before drinking more of his drink and making Chanyeol blush shortly, shaking his head.

“They are just… things. Nothing special. If it’s true that Paula will send me _orujo de miel_ , I’ll make some _miguelitos_. I’m sure you will love them even if they are slightly sweeter than your usual tastes” he stated proudly, and he was because it was one of the first recipe he learnt in Spain.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, sipping again his drink.

“I thought you didn’t know Spanish, but you spoke it well with this _Paula_ woman” he stated bringing the discourse back to few weeks before and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“Just because she is really good in English so we manage to speak to each other… But Spanish it’s still difficult to me. Letting alone French. But I remember something more of Italian, instead. Maybe because I drank too much over there and the oldest sister of the family was a tomboy and she dragged me everywhere with her even in place where people didn’t speak neither Italian but some sort of dialect…” he added still mildly confused by that experience, but loving it to bits at the time it happened.

Baekhyun chuckled and, again, Chanyeol thought how much his chuckle was cute, stirring something pleasant inside him, but tried his best to ignore it at that time too.

As Jondae warned him, things were already complicated, it was clear that Baekhyun wasn’t gay in the first place and Chanyeol had to keep the distances because he would surely screw up something or ended up hurting himself more than he could imagine.

They stayed there, drinking and talking about small nothings and it was pleasant.

Pleasant as Chanyeol never found it pleasant with anybody else, neither Jondae who was his friend since forever.

Talking with Baekhyun, relaxed him, made him want to know more about Baekhyun and to tell him more about himself.

But it wasn’t good.

So, when after the fourth drink, Baekhyun was starting to be slightly tipsy, he decided that it was the good moment to go home.

“Let’s go before tomorrow you have the worst hungover of all your life and I have to call your university and tell them that you will be staying at home” Chanyeol stated, slightly touching Baekhyun’s shoulder who inhaled deeply, nodding.

He knew it too that it was for his best.

And they weren’t youngsters anymore.

“Drive me home, baker boy” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, paying Junmyeon the whole things and greeting him briefly.

The drive home was silent and only when they were already upstairs, Baekhyun on the doorway of the bedroom, he spoke up shortly.

“Thank you for spending with me my birthday, Chanyeol. And for not letting me do some… idiocies just because Jumin annoyed me this afternoon” he whispered softly, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m sure you would have enjoyed something else better, but glad you appreciated this too” he stated forcing a small smile, and even before Baekhyun could comment in some way, Chanyeol forced another smile, wider.

“Now go sleep that it’s already late. See you tomorrow… rest plenty” he concluded and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line before nodding.

“Sure, thanks. Good night to you too” he breathed walking in the bedroom, disappearing from Chanyeol’s sight.

Chanyeol simply changed his clothes in the bathroom and then he went back to the couch.

His back slightly cracked when he laid down, but he was getting used to those strange sounds coming from his back.

Chanyeol closed his eyes in focus, inhaling deeply.

He had to be more careful.

Baekhyun was interesting.

Too interesting both in the physical way and in the sentimental way.

But Chanyeol couldn’t afford falling in love with him.

And neither having simply _sex_ with him.

It would only complicate things even more.

And the very last thing Chanyeol needed was… complicate things.

The following day, Chanyeol after preparing everything to go smoothly in the bakery while he was away, was on the door, stare worried toward Jondae.

“You don’t have to do anything. It’s all settled. When it rings, pull out and turn it off. In no more than half an hour I’ll be back” he stated and Jondae nodded, thumbing up but Chanyeol was worried.

It was the first time ever he let Jondae alone in the bakery.

Hopefully nothing would happen.

He drove the bakery minivan up until the police station and ask to meet with the police officer that called him the day before.

She wasn’t there but a colleague was informed about the facts.

The man made him sit down in front of his desk and frowned deeply browsing between some files before pulling out the right one.

“I don’t know if my colleague told you yesterday, but there’s a liquor store near your bakery that had some security cameras. And… there’s something on them” he stated picking up some footages of a security camera, showing them to Chanyeol who took them, stare inquiring on the photos.

And Chanyeol wasn’t a genius nor the best in recognizing people, but he was sure on what he was seeing.

The car parked near the liquor store was Jumin’s, Baekhyun’s ex-wife.

And in the pics, there was her too, exiting the car, going toward the bakery and then coming back again before going away.

Chanyeol inhaled shortly.

What was he supposed to do?

Tell the officer?

Not tell it but asking about it to Baekhyun?

Not telling it to anyone?

“I… don’t know this woman. Was she the only person around that hour near the bakery?” he asked toward the officer who nodded shortly confirming.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, giving him back the footages.

“Do you think it would be wise to install some security cameras too?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and the officer nodded shortly.

“Especially since you are also living upstairs your bakery, Mr. Park. It could be nothing and maybe it won’t happen anymore, but I would suggest you to” he replied nodding firmly and Chanyeol nodded back at the man, fingers carding through his hair.

“It was exactly the last thing I needed now…” he whispered, knowing that the whole matter was way serious than it appeared to be, and the officer forced a small smile.

“Don’t hesitate to contact us whatever it may happen, nevertheless. Both if you choose to install some cameras or not” he added, kindly, and Chanyeol thanked him, sitting up.

“Thank you for calling me here and showing me these footages. I’ll call you if something more happens” he concluded gesturing toward the officer with his hand and he shook it firmly.

“At your disposal, Mr. Park” he concluded and Chanyeol thanked him again walking away.

Why Jumin wanted to force her way in Chanyeol’s bakery?

Was it only to know something about Baekhyun or there were other reasons?

He drove back to the bakery to discover that Jondae managed not blow up everything and that he did exactly as Chanyeol asked him, turning off the oven after pulling out what was cooking inside.

“How was it?” Jondae inquired as soon as Chanyeol entered the kitchen, pulling up his sleeves and washing his hands, ready to start again to bake.

“They suggested to install some security cameras but nothing special. There were few cars passing by and they asked me if I recognized any of those, but they were all… cars” he stated and Jondae hummed briefly.

“I’ll contact a friend who work in the security systems and ask him a quotation” he replied, seriously, already fidgeting with his phone and when Chanyeol tried to interject, Jondae was already shaking his head.

“You have to. This place is also your home not only your workplace. And if you won’t do it because I’m asking you as friend, you will do it because I will impose it to you as co-owner of the bakery” he stated abruptly and it was final.

And when Jondae had that tone, there wasn’t anything that Chanyeol could do about it.

“Okay, ask your friend and let’s set up something” he concluded shortly, starting to work again and Jondae nodded satisfied with the reply.

He decided that it wasn’t necessary to alarm Baekhyun about it.

Maybe it was only a one-time thing that wouldn’t happen anymore.

And Jumin was already stressing Baekhyun enough like that.

Chanyeol didn’t want to give him more things to think about.

Exactly for that reason he kept very well hidden the fact that he saw Jumin on those footages.

And exactly for that reason, he asked if there was a way to check them also privately directly from there and Jondae’s friend downloaded an application on Chanyeol’s phone showing him how to use it.

Chanyeol had the situation on watch, then, and with the cameras Jondae’s friend also installed them some position detector that lighted up if someone passed by during nighttime, sending a small notification to Chanyeol’s phone.

After the first few nights, Chanyeol already knew that it was exactly Jumin that was trying to force her way in, even though now that they had the light turning on when someone neared the back door or the bakery entryway, she always ran away before being able to do anything.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, nor how to face the matter with Baekhyun so he simply stayed alerted but without telling nor Baekhyun nor Jondae anything.

The list of things Chanyeol was hiding from Baekhyun started to get longer, but Chanyeol cared too much about that apparent calm and that routine that started to form between them to ruin it with suspects, feelings or whatever else.

It was almost summer when things started to slightly change and weren’t _routine_ as before.

Chanyeol’s parents almost surrendered at the idea that Chanyeol wouldn’t marry Hyuna in any case.

Hyuna sometimes though showed up, now with the clear intend of buying his activity more than marrying him, finally realizing that Chanyeol wasn’t up to it.

Every time she appeared on the door, she made both Sehun’s and Jondae’s eyes roll, immediately calling Chanyeol since both of them didn’t stand her anymore.

Not that Chanyeol liked her either, but he wasn’t even that rude to shoo her away.

They spoke about things like how the affairs were, if _PanPan_ was going good too or not, if Chanyeol finally decided to sell and the she would go away.

Annoying but not too much.

Eun-mi always came around, asking her father to bring her to the bakery as much as possible and Chanyeol didn’t mind having her around.

He loved how she was always asking him cute things, smiling so brightly and so happily about knowing new things.

With Baekhyun things were… steady.

Chanyeol managed wonderfully to avoid all the embarrassing discourses and situations, hiding perfectly all the attraction he had toward Baekhyun who was everyday a discover.

Baekhyun was… special.

In a lot of ways.

He could be serious and stern as his profession imposed him.

But also stunning and gorgeous as those few nights that he still went outside with his colleagues or with Jondae and his friends.

And again soft and cute when he was still half-asleep, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, munching something just baked.

Cheerful when Chanyeol agreed to go drink something with them.

Pouty when Chanyeol refused him something, just to finally giving in and letting Baekhyun do as he pleased, spoiling him.

Extremely funny when he understood that, despite being a baker, Chanyeol knew a lot of things of chemistry and Baekhyun let himself slip making a lot of chemistry-related jokes that made them both giggling and chuckling like college students instead of men in their thirties with careers and works.

Chanyeol was soft for Baekhyun and it was so crystal clear that even someone as dumb and as blind as Chanyeol himself realized it.

But Chanyeol was also really good in playing even dumber.

As long as things were stable that way, he was fine with that casual and random display of affection that Baekhyun showed him sometimes, especially when he still ate things out of Chanyeol’s fingers.

Or when he needed some comfort due to a very long workday and rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

The only problem was… Jumin.

Jumin didn’t give in the slightest.

She was stubborn and kept stalking Baekhyun around, annoying the hell out of him that sometimes came back home more tired than usual.

That evening Chanyeol was unloading the minivan of some empty baskets that he used to delivery some bread to some restaurant he started collaborating with, when he saw Baekhyun exiting his car.

He was about to waive at him, attracting his attention, when behind him he saw also Jumin going toward him and starting to talk.

Baekhyun was clearly already tired, probably still maintenance going on at University and what seemed to be few weeks became _few months_ , making the situation difficult for all the researchers.

His brother’s situation wasn’t any good either since, apparently, he wanted to divorce from his wife, but he was legally limited from some pre-marriage agreements.

All money matters, obviously.

So, Baekhyun wasn’t exactly happy to see Jumin.

Not that usually it was, but that day he was even less.

And Chanyeol didn’t wait as usual, deciding if intervening or not.

He simply did it, walking up to Baekhyun, arm easily circling his waist and pulling him near himself.

“ _Babe_ , something’s up?” he asked him worried and Baekhyun leant his head again his shoulder inhaling deeply before shaking his head.

“No, she was… going away. Tonight is not the right night to discuss anything” he whispered, voice barely audible, and Chanyeol frowned but then his stare moved hard toward Jumin.

“Mrs. Kim, I kindly ask you to leave…” Chanyeol whispered toward her who clicked her tongue.

“I wonder how long you will hide behind this fake marriage, Baek. It’s so obvious that…” she started saying but Baekhyun shook his head too before grabbing Chanyeol’s t-shirt, pulling him down and meeting Chanyeol’s lips with his.

Chanyeol was surprised, obviously, totally not expecting that contact, but he knew also that he needed to look at his ease as possible, like they did _that_ every day.

Chanyeol’s fingers slightly cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, kissing him back softly, gently, trying to understand where the limits were in that fake kiss that needed to look real.

Baekhyun’s lips were soft on his, smooth and sweet and he loved that sensation way more than he cared to admit.

Kissing Baekhyun was… a miracle happening on Earth.

And he wanted it to last forever, letting him taste Baekhyun’s mouth more, exploring it, savoring it, but Baekhyun slightly bit his bottom lip, pulling away and slightly staring back at him, worry already present in his stare, but then he looked toward Jumin.

“I’m tired and just want to spend the evening with my husband. Would you mind letting us alone?” he asked her who, agape, turned on her heels and then drove away in the car, the same car that Chanyeol saw in the footages for the police and that sometimes still saw in the recordings of his security cameras.

“You okay?” Chanyeol briefly whispered to him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers carding through his hair, messing it up, slightly parting from Chanyeol.

He already missed Baekhyun’s presence and cologne near him.

“I’m sorry but she pisses me off so much…” he stated, clearly annoyed as hell and Chanyeol slightly patted his back.

“Let’s go inside. I will cook you something good. Or you want to go eat outside?” he asked him making Baekhyun force a small smile.

“Too tired to go out. Is it okay for you to cook something?” he inquired back, starting to walk toward the backdoor, and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, shaking his head.

“I proposed you first, so no prob. Let’s go” he concluded almost pushing him inside and picking up the empty baskets from the minivan.

He could still feel the plush sensation of Baekhyun’s lips on his, fingers slightly touching them.

It wasn’t good.

He liked it and that wasn’t good.

But after all it was obvious that sometimes, sooner or later, someone would have asked something more physical from them.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before following Baekhyun inside the bakery, putting down the baskets in the storage room.

And when he entered the kitchen, there was Baekhyun leaning his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

It was… strange but not unexpected.

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was kind of touchy with all his friends, including Jondae and Sehun.

“Yeol, you okay?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol smiled at him shortly, nodding.

“Sure. Did you close up everything?” he asked him and Sehun nodded briefly too.

“There’s only Dae counting today’s takings. And… tonight we were planning on exit for dinner” Sehun stated but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m… a bit tired and maybe I strained something on my back today, because I feel all aching around here” he stated shortly, gesturing to a vague part of his back.

“ _Hyung_ , was up in coming out with us too…” Sehun whined, trying to convince him to go out with them too, and Chanyeol was only mildly perplexed.

He knew that when Jumin particularly annoyed him, Baekhyun felt the need to go out and drink something.

But he refused Chanyeol’s invitation few minutes before.

What should Chanyeol get out of it?

Was he only over-thinking things?

“Don’t mind me and go. It will be a good way to spend an evening different from usual” he added smiling softly toward them and earning a cryptic stare from Baekhyun.

He didn’t know if he was disappointed, dejected, annoyed, fine with it or what else.

“Thanks. I won’t be too late” Baekhyun stated making Chanyeol force another small smile.

“Take your time” he concluded and, after diving the parts of what remained, Chanyeol almost shooed them all away, being alone in the bakery and feeling finally able to breathe.

That happening with Baekhyun kind of give him a lot to think about.

And also the way Baekhyun behaved with Sehun.

But after all, Baekhyun wasn’t gay so he behaved all friendly with Sehun but it was only friendship as it could be with him or with Jondae.

Yet, he felt slightly irritated by it.

Even if he didn’t have any reason to.

“Ah, you are such an idiot, Chanyeol…” he muttered to himself, closing all the doors behind him and going upstairs, massaging his back in the point where he felt a bit more aching.

He took his time with a long bath and after few slices of bread with jam, he laid down on the couch, feeling older than his actual age.

For how long he could keep it with that life?

Waking up at ungodly hour in the morning and sleeping no more than four hours per night?

Hiding his feelings for the man he fake-married because he wasn’t even gay to start with?

And even before he could even think deeper about it, he was already asleep, worry still showing on his forehead.

After that first time, the occasion in which Baekhyun went out with Sehun increased sensibly, even only the two of them without any other of theirs friends.

Chanyeol was not so approving, but he didn’t have any reason to fear about anything since, as they all knew, Baekhyun liked women and not men.

Or at least, that was what Chanyeol thought.

It was Liberation Day so it was a day off for the bakery too and Jondae literally forced Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun to go with him and Minseok to the sea.

Not that Chanyeol was particularly fan of sea, but Sehun and Baekhyun cheered up at the idea and Chanyeol didn’t want to be the only grumpy old friend who preferred to doze off on his couch in front of the electric fan, eating shaved ice.

So, he drove them there with Minseok’s minivan, the one he used for the gym.

Why was he driving if the minivan was Minseok’s?

Because Minseok wanted to completely rest, leaning his head on Jondae’s shoulders all the trip there, forcing Baekhyun on the passenger seat near Chanyeol.

“Are you sure you are fine?” Baekhyun asked him for the hundredth time since that morning and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding.

“I’m fine, Baekhyun. Really, I’m more than okay with spending time with you all at the sea. It’s only that planning it on national holiday maybe it wasn’t the best idea ever since there will be a lot of people. But we are almost there, so only think about relaxing and enjoying this day out” he replied again trying not to be too bother by the hundredth question.

Chanyeol wasn’t annoyed per se by going out that day.

But by the traffic and the people in general.

Luckily when they arrived at the sea, they found immediately a parking place and the beach wasn’t too crowded.

Chanyeol started unloading the minivan, helped mainly by Minseok since the other three went to sea already.

Chanyeol snorted shortly, smiling softly at the sight.

After all, maybe that day out was worth only to see Baekhyun’s precious smile that could outshine the sun.

Chanyeol’s crush on Baekhyun was always there not even slightly hinting to fade away, much to Chanyeol dismay who hoped that, spending more time with Baekhyun, he would get used to have him around and feeling less… in love with him.

Never there was a worst idea ever.

The feelings only became deeper and fonder, much to his dejection.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol managed to survive him and that was the most important thing.

Even if he knew that Jondae started suspecting things, realizing that Chanyeol spoiling Baekhyun didn’t have the same meaning it had in the very start.

But they never openly spoke about it and Chanyeol wanted to keep himself as far as possible from that whole matter, both with Jondae and let alone with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol put out the sun-umbrella with Minseok and put down some towels and the bags with their food.

“If you want to reach Dae in the sea…” Chanyeol started saying but Minseok shook his head.

“What about you?” he asked him back and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m fine staying here. Just tell Baekhyun and Dae to put on some sunblock lotion” he concluded, fixing his sunglasses on his nose and fanning himself with his own t-shirt.

It was super-hot and humid that day and Chanyeol probably already emptied three bottles of water since when he woke up that morning.

Minseok hollered toward them who reached back under the umbrella and Chanyeol gave them sunblock.

“Can I ask you help with it?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, taking off his t-shirt and revealing a fairer complexion than expected.

And a fitter body than expected.

Baekhyun’s back was wide for his build and toned on the back muscles.

Chanyeol didn’t expect it at all.

“This won’t suffice…” Chanyeol whispered, forcing his thoughts again on the sunblock lotion, picking up the bottle and throwing it to Sehun who picked it up and started putting it on himself.

Chanyeol rustled in his backpack pulling out a stronger sunblock and pouring a good amount on his hand before starting to smear it on Baekhyun’s shoulders and back.

Baekhyun was warm under his fingers and Chanyeol realized that he never touched him like that, not so directly with his skin that was so soft and pleasant to caress that Chanyeol would have done it for all his life.

Exactly for that reason, he kept it short and then gave back the bottle to Baekhyun to do it himself on the other parts.

“You don’t want to come with us?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol was about to shake his head when Sehun slightly pushed his shoulder.

“You can’t stay here all day!” he stated and Chanyeol inhaled softly.

“Sure, and the bags? Who will check them out? Just go and enjoy. When you will be tired, I’ll go swim a bit too” he replied briefly, nodding toward the sea and not even hinting to remove his t-shirt.

“We will stay here. Go with Baek and Sehunnie” Jondae stated and Chanyeol’s stare was on him, questioning but Jondae gestured toward the beach and his tone wasn’t a suggestion but an order.

Chanyeol took off his t-shirt, putting the sunblock on himself, hastily, not actually needing it since al the hours he spent outside in the garden and unloading the van under the sun.

“Let’s go” he stated, meeting Baekhyun’s attentive stare on him.

“Do I have something on my face…?” he asked him shortly but Baekhyun immediately shook his head, slapping his shoulder.

“Let’s go baker boy” he concluded pushing him toward the sea.

It was indeed pleasant spending time together like that even if he would never admit with Jondae.

And Baekhyun was really as bright as the sun.

Chanyeol didn’t think it in the beginning, but with the time he realized that behind the fierce and stern façade Baekhyun had as researcher and professor, there was something soft and bright, that made Chanyeol fell in love with him even faster than before.

Because Baekhyun was pleasantly annoying, always present and trying to involve also Chanyeol in everything, letting Chanyeol spoil him and being as precious and soft as Chanyeol never knew someone like him.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called him and when he turned around Baekhyun splashed him with water, soaking him completely, making Baekhyun explode in a soundly laughter.

Time to recover for that happening and Chanyeol was splashing him too, literally drenching him from head to toes, making him whine super loudly and shaking off the water like a puppy.

“You are the worst” Baekhyun stated when he was slightly more decent than before but Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head, shaking off some water too.

“You started it” he retorted shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun walked toward him, trying to put up a fight stance but only looking like a drenched puppy.

“Beware not to slip” Chanyeol stated and in the very same instant Chanyeol said it, Baekhyun was about to fall face first in the water but Chanyeol’s reflexes were still pretty good and pulled his arm toward himself, half-saving the situation.

 _Half_ -saving because that meant an almost hug.

Or unnecessary skin-contact between them that Chanyeol totally didn’t need in that moment.

Baekhyun’s everything was too close to him.

His hair messy and perfumed as the wind breeze, his skin glowing under the sun, his eyes wide and sparkling in perplexity, lips parted in surprise.

And Chanyeol for an instant, so brief to last for an eyeblink, really asked himself how it would be leaning down and pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, kissing him again for no other reasons that because he loved him.

“I’m sorry” he breathed instead immediately taking a step behind and letting Baekhyun’s arm go, stare avoiding Baekhyun’s.

“I’m sorry too, for fooling around” Baekhyun whispered back, clearly embarrassed by the situation too, even if for totally different reasons.

“I’ll go swim a bit before going back to the beach so that Minseok- _hyung_ and Dae can come and enjoy themselves a bit too” Chanyeol concluded before diving in the water and swimming slightly distant before going back to the beach.

When he reached where Jondae was sitting, he was dripping, picking up a towel and drying his hair first before sitting down near him.

“You okay?” Jondae asked him making Chanyeol snort.

“Why are you all asking me the same thing? I’m fine, just not used to exit for the whole day driving for so long. But I’m fine. I’ll just sleep earlier tonight” he whispered briefly, smiling toward Jondae who smiled back at him.

“And… with Baek? Everything’s fine?” he asked him again and Chanyeol nodded, forcing another smile.

It was a while since Jondae asked him if with Baekhyun things were fine or not.

“Sure, why shouldn’t they be fine?” he retorted immediately and Jondae’s stare inquired on him, attentively, intensely before shaking his head shortly.

“No reason” he concluded sitting up and running toward the sea, leaving Chanyeol perplexed and speechless.

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up again his sunglasses and simply laid down there enjoying the soft breeze that started blowing.

It was pleasant, so pleasant that he could almost fall asleep.

Chanyeol was startled by an ice-cold contact on his forehead, heavens know how much time later.

He sat up worried but near him there was Baekhyun who looked at him as worried as he was.

“You are burning. Sure you don’t have a heatstroke?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, pressing his hands on his face before pushing them in his hair.

“No, I… just think I dozed off. Why you are not with the others?” he retorted trying to refocus on the world around them, stare moving toward the sea where the others were still playing around.

“I was… worried” Baekhyun admitted making Chanyeol immediately shake his head again.

“You don’t need to. I’m fine” he concluded, stretching his arms over his head and hearing a low crack sound coming from his shoulder.

He slightly winched in pain, fingers going to massage it, but together with his, also Baekhyun’s fingers reached him there, colder than Chanyeol’s and slender.

“Let me help you” he breathed shortly and Chanyeol wanted to tell that there wasn’t any need that he would do it alone, but Baekhyun’s hand was pressing nicely on his strained point, making Chanyeol feel the pressure and the pain but knowing that that was the right way to heal those kind of pain.

“Does this happen often to you?” Baekhyun asked him, moving also his other hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, pressing it slightly harder and making Chanyeol bit his lips trying to repress a groan.

It hurt but it was the _good_ hurt.

The one needed to stretch it, and he knew it very well, as also Baekhyun that was pressing in the right point.

“Sometimes. It’s because I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun massaged him slightly harder again, sending electricity down his arms, and Chanyeol let out a low groan.

“Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked him, nearing him, almost speaking in his ear and Chanyeol felt a shiver running down his spine.

It was so… intimate.

And Chanyeol had to focus really hard to simply shake his head and not commenting at all on anything happening in that moment both inside and outside himself.

“No worries. It’s just that I’m not used to people touching me” he breathed even if it was only an half-truth.

Baekhyun pressed again, stretching the part slowly, hardly, making Chanyeol bit his lips for the entire time just to keep everything for himself.

Even if the sensation of Baekhyun’s hands on his shoulders and back was so pleasant and so alluring, supplying in Chanyeol’s mind a lot of different situation that would require Baekhyun’s hands on Chanyeol’s back.

He felt like a stupid horny teenager for a second, even if immediately his guilt-sense and common-sense kicked in, pushing away anything else.

It wasn’t right what he was feeling.

And it wasn’t good.

Baekhyun was only… kind toward him.

Maybe because they were friends.

But, indeed, they were _friends_ and that only.

“You are always this warm?” Baekhyun asked him all of a sudden and Chanyeol nodded shortly, briefly, just a hint of a nod.

“It’s my internal temperature” he replied softly, almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun hummed behind him, fingers moving to simply massaging Chanyeol’s shoulders for the sake of it, not because he wanted to stretch out his shoulder.

It was pleasant, feeling Baekhyun’s hand becoming warmer at contact with Chanyeol’s skin and his fingers so gently touching him.

“Dae told me about you having access to the security cameras through your phone, right?” he asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol nodded shortly, alarmed by the sudden change of discourse.

“And… you still don’t have any clue on who tried to enter the bakery?” he continued shortly and Chanyeol this time shook his head, pressing his lips in a thin line.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun breathed deeply.

Chanyeol’s could feel Baekhyun’s breathe on his nape.

How close was he?

And he was worried, right?

What was plaguing him?

“You sure you are not hiding me something?” he inquired again and Chanyeol nodded like it was the only thing he could do in that moment.

Because he never told Baekhyun about Jumin.

Nor knowing that even in that moment, every now and then, she still tried to near the bakery to heavens know doing what.

“Why should I hide you something?” Chanyeol whispered shortly and Baekhyun’s hands stilled on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

There was a moment of silence and then Baekhyun removed his hands from Chanyeol.

“No reasons, indeed” he simply concluded sitting up and walking away without any other explanation.

And Chanyeol groaned, shaking his head, laying down again.

Everything was so strange of that day.

They ate together and in the late afternoon they all went home, stopping by just to eat japchae and shaved ice.

“Thanks for today!” Jondae thanked them when, after dropping off Sehun, Chanyeol drove them until the bakery.

“Thank you for spending the day with us. It was needed” Baekhyun replied even if he wasn’t as happy and giddy as before and Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t only because he was tired.

Because despite he wasn’t able to relate with people, Chanyeol could be pretty observant and in those months, the only interest of his observation was Baekhyun himself.

So, he knew when Baekhyun wasn’t only tired.

Or only hungry.

When he wanted something instead of something else.

If he was up to salty or sweet things.

And so on.

They thanked and greeted again Jondae and Minseok and then they went upstairs.

Baekhyun was silent, not even trying those usual chit-chats that could happen after a day like that.

But Chanyeol was worried for other reasons too, still unable to properly process all the things happened that day and that he had to store away like a unique happening.

When they were home, Baekhyun smiled shortly at him, even if it was _oh so clear_ that was something forced and even before Chanyeol could inquire on it, he spoke up.

“I’m… a bit tired. See you tomorrow?” he asked him shortly and Chanyeol hummed, nodding briefly.

“Yeah, good night” he wished him, seeing Baekhyun turning around and closing the door of the bedroom behind himself.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

He felt so tired and simply wanted to sleep.

So he laid down and tried not to think about anything else.

After more or less three hours, he was still wide awake.

Awake like he never laid down.

Like he didn’t need sleep.

And like he didn’t have to wake up in no more than two hours and half.

He was trying to convince himself to sleep when his phone pinged softly on the short table near the couch and Chanyeol picked it up, seeing the notification of the security cameras.

And maybe it was what he needed in that moment.

Chanyeol never spoke with Jumin alone.

But maybe, if she knew that Chanyeol knew about her failed tries, maybe she would cut it out forever.

He put on some sweatpants and combed his hair with his hands before going downstairs as silently as possible, not to wake Baekhyun up.

And when he opened the door, he found himself in front of Jumin in person.

“Good evening” he stated briefly greeting her and her stare went extremely wider in perplexity, totally not expecting it.

“Mr. Park, I…” she started saying but Chanyeol exited in the street, closing the door behind himself.

“Would you mind explaining me why you continuously try to enter my bakery and my house?” he asked her and when she shook her head, Chanyeol gestured toward the cameras.

“I have footage of you doing it, Mrs. Kim. So, explain. I have still… four hours before my colleague arrives to open up the bakery” he stated, shrugging his shoulders, waiting for her to speak and she sighed deeply, fingers carding through her hair.

“You don’t know what you are siding with, Mr. Park” she stated, stare finally meeting with Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

Was she talking about Baekhyun?

“And I know that it’s all fake” she continued, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“What difference does it make? If he’s up even to fake a marriage with someone it means that he doesn’t want you in his life anymore. Nor now nor never” he stated shrugging his shoulders and her face became bright red, angry.

“You are only arrogant and know nothing about him” she blurted out but Chanyeol pressed a finger on her lips, making her lower her voice.

“I think I know him pretty well, actually…” he started saying, voice barely a whisper.

“You know also that he’s cheating on you, right?” she continued and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding shortly.

“He’s trying his best to cut it out with the girls” he replied trying to be vague but convincing.

And after all, in some of his outings, then, Baekhyun still had one-night stands.

But she shook her head shortly, chuckling amused.

“Oh, so you are still thinking like this…?” she asked him, shaking her head, and Chanyeol frowned briefly, not understanding what she was talking about.

“He’s cheating you with your co-worker, that tall boy with blonde hair” she whispered smiling gently at him, clearly describing Sehun.

Chanyeol shook his head softly, snorting.

“He’s not” he stated shortly, knowing that it wasn’t possible because Baekhyun wasn’t even gay to start with.

“No? I thought the same when I found out that he cheated on me with my ex-boyfriend” she stated and her tone was wavering, clearly still angry about the discover.

However, Chanyeol registered only the word _ex-boyfriend_.

“Baekhyun’s one-night stand was… a man?” he asked her perplexed and almost unbelieving, but she nodded, stare shifting away.

“Life’s strange, right? I know I can’t have him back, because he loves men and not women, but our never was love and I don’t mind him cheating on me. I just want that stability back again” she explained, shrugging her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Chanyeol snort shaking his head.

In his head there was a mess.

Because if Baekhyun really liked men better, then maybe he was really having a relationship with Sehun, seeing the amount of time they spent with each other.

The skinship that they shared with each other.

Chanyeol could feel already the irritation crawling under his skin, getting to grip his stomach.

Suddenly he felt wide awake but nauseating.

“You mean only the economical part of it. You are just a spoiled kid. Leave us and this bakery alone or I’ll call the police” he stated, almost menacing her, and she chuckled again, nodding.

“I know that one of these days you will get tired of him fucking around just under your nose and you will give him back to me” she concluded waiving at him and walking away.

Chanyeol was normally a very calm and polite person.

But he wanted to slap Jumin so bad.

And Baekhyun potentially having a relationship with Sehun didn’t help at all.

So instead of following Jumin just to slap her or sleep on it, he went upstairs just to shortly take a shower and then went downstairs again starting to work even if he was two hours earlier than his usual schedules.

And he simply baked.

And baked.

And… _baked_.

When Jondae arrived at fifteen past six, he was stunned in front of the amount of food that was already ready at that early hour in the morning.

“Morning?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled at him briefly.

“Morning. Last night I had some ideas so… I tried some new combinations” he explained him and Jondae frowned briefly.

“Did… something happen?” Jondae asked him again, stare inquiring on Chanyeol’s being, but he shook his head smiling softly.

“No, why? Nothing. I just had some inspirations” he concluded before opening the garden door and going to pick up some rosemary and bay.

He didn’t know how to process the previous day’s happenings.

Including his brief but important encounter with Jumin.

Baekhyun was… gay, then.

So most probably he had something with Sehun.

And… now it all made sense even if it annoyed Chanyeol more than expected.

Because if knowing that Baekhyun spent his time with Sehun before while knowing that Baekhyun didn’t like men made Chanyeol feel mildly upset, after knowing that indeed he liked men, made him feel jealous.

Even if he didn’t have any reason to be.

Because that wasn’t supposed to be in that way.

Because he and Baekhyun were in that only because of a contract.

An agreement in which they pretended to be marry.

That meant: no love, no commitment, no feelings, no nothing.

All things that Chanyeol unfortunately had plenty and if he was reassigned at the idea that Baekhyun was straight, knowing that he wasn’t, kind of unsettled him.

But still…

What could he do about it?

If Baekhyun wanted to spend his time with Sehun both romantically and physically, who was Chanyeol to tell him that he couldn’t?

Chanyeol sighed shortly, slightly caressing the leaves of his sagebrush.

What the hell did he do in deciding to marry Baekhyun?

And how could he exit that awkward situation?

Because how long could he still pretend that everything was fine, knowing that Baekhyun was in love with Sehun?

Where were his own limits?

How far could he push them?

How long he could still pretend not to be in love with Baekhyun?

“Chanyeol?” a feeble voice called him from inside, and Chanyeol knew it was Baekhyun’s.

So he sighed even deeper before forcing his better smile and turning toward him.

He was wearing only an extra-large t-shirt that Chanyeol identified as his own, and shorts, hair sticking in all directions.

Baekhyun sometimes, especially during laundry days, picked up the strange habits to borrow Chanyeol’s clothes.

Not that Chanyeol actually never minded it, but…

That imagine physically hurt Chanyeol for how soft and domestic and… wrong it was.

“How come you are up this early?” he asked him, sitting up from where he was crouching down and walking toward the door and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“There was such a nice bread scent, I had to come down and see what you baked” he explained softly and Chanyeol hummed briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up. Especially since you have some days off now, no?” he asked again and Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare inquiring Chanyeol.

“I’m not… bothered by it. And yes, almost a week” he replied and Chanyeol forced another smile, nodding.

“Hope you will enjoy them plenty. And since you are downstairs already, want some coffee?” he asked him, entering in the kitchen and washing his hands and the leaves that he picked up from his plants.

Baekhyun’s stare followed him in silence, nodding briefly and Chanyeol put the leaves on the counter before wiping his hand on his t-shirt, moving toward the coffee machine.

“Yeol…” Jondae called him and Chanyeol hummed in reply.

“You sure nothing happened?” he asked him again and Chanyeol frowned, turning toward him and seeing him eat something from the griddles.

“Do they taste bad?” he asked him worried, setting the coffee machine and nearing the griddles too, picking up a tomato bread and tasting it.

It was… normal.

As usual.

Maybe slightly lacking salt but it was a personal taste more than a real lack.

“It’s… better than usual” Jondae breathed toward him, stare enquiring Chanyeol and Chanyeol chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe I’m finally getting good as you always say I am” he retorted, turning again on the coffee machine, brewing some coffee for Baekhyun in his preferred mug.

“Here you go” he stated giving it toward Baekhyun who frowned, nearing the griddles too, picking up something and eating it too.

He slowly munched on it, cheeks still rose and bright from his morning skincare.

“Dae is right… It’s even better than usual” he whispered and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“Now… instead of eating, mind starting things up? Before that we open and there’s nothing for the customers?” he concluded speaking with Jondae that nodded briefly starting to bring outside food, even if his stare was worried.

But Chanyeol didn’t care.

As long as he baked and people didn’t ask him things, everything would be fine.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun tried softly and Chanyeol hummed but his stare didn’t move from what he was doing.

“Are you sure that…?” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol sighed deeply, nodding.

“Yes, I’m sure that everything is fine. Can you please not ask me every now and then?” he retorted immediately, maybe slight harshly that he meant to be.

And Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity and, even before Chanyeol could apologize about the harshness, Baekhyun simply walked away, disappearing upstairs.

Chanyeol bit his lips briefly.

He wanted things to be as before.

He didn’t want to know that Baekhyun liked men too.

Didn’t want to know about the relationship he had with Sehun.

Nothing.

Chanyeol pressed harder on the dough, inhaling deeply, trying to simply be himself.

He could do it.

For a while more.

At least for few months.

At least until Hyuna wouldn’t go over there anymore asking him about selling the store.

For a while more.

And _a while more_ was slightly more than few months.

Chanyeol didn’t know how he did it.

Because his sleep schedule became even messier than before.

At eight pm, he was already sleeping but at two am he was already up baking.

He spent every moment only in the kitchen, with zero contact with customers, even less than before.

Even the now rarer visit they received from Eun-mi barely managed to make him feel as he was before _everything_.

But despite that, he managed to convince Jondae and the others that it was only because he was trying to focus on his skills, and he wanted to improve even more their bakery’s status.

However, at the middle of October on a rainy afternoon, something clicked and Chanyeol decided that he couldn’t take it anymore.

There weren’t many customers that day and he was baking slower than usual trying to understand how it was better to improve a recipe when Baekhyun arrived home from work and immediately leant his head on Sehun’s shoulder that was sitting on one of the high stool, resting his legs a bit.

Sehun patted his head briefly, asking him if he was fine and how things went at work and Baekhyun was clearly annoyed.

Annoyed but also way touchier with Sehun than usual.

Snuggling his head against Sehun’s shoulder and neck, like he was a small puppy looking for attentions.

And Chanyeol tried his best to ignore it.

He really did.

But then at a certain point he had to speak up.

“Can you stop it or going away?” he asked him stare moving up for what he was doing and meeting Baekhyun’s stare that was already on him.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

“Does it bother you?” he retorted tone icily, inquiring on Chanyeol’s stare, and Chanyeol let out the following words even before thinking about them.

“It does” he stated before moving his stare back to what he was doing.

And if from the start the situation was saved by Jondae who entered announcing that he closed the store and counted already the takings so they could go home, nobody could save it after both Jondae and Sehun went away.

Baekhyun was still there, observing what Chanyeol was doing, almost judging him.

“Why does it bother you?” he asked him out of blue and Chanyeol inhaled deeply shaking his head.

“I told you… what if Mrs. Kim know about it? The last thing that I need in my life is her messing around with our lives” he stated trying once again to pull the _Jumin card_ but Baekhyun neared the counter where Chanyeol were working, hands stopping his, forcing Chanyeol to look at him.

“It’s not this and we both know it” he stated vaguely, eyes searching in Chanyeol’s, but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, moving away his stare again, trying to start again what he was doing but Baekhyun walked in his personal space.

“It’s not only Jumin knowing or no what I do with my life, right?” he whispered him and Chanyeol inhaled shortly and Baekhyun was so near that he could smell also his cologne.

“It’s only…” Chanyeol started whispering but Baekhyun shook his head again.

“I’m tired of walking around it and you sulking around. Because it’s this what you’re doing. Now tell me what’s the matter” he stated angrily and his stare was hard on Chanyeol, not leaving him any escape.

Baekhyun was playful, cute, sweet and bright as the sun.

But he could be also cold as ice, strict, stern and rational as chemistry and math are.

And Chanyeol had to think faster than that if he wanted Baekhyun not to know about him being in love with Baekhyun himself since forever.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

“If you are afraid of Mrs. Kim knowing about your… _whatever_ it is with Sehun, she already now” he started saying and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“If you thought you were discreet enough… you weren’t” he added, shrugging his shoulders, and even before Baekhyun could retort something, Chanyeol took a step back from Baekhyun, putting some distance between them.

He inhaled deeply before speaking up again.

Because whatever there was instead between him and Baekhyun couldn’t go on forever.

Chanyeol couldn’t keep that rhythm forever.

“And… I was thinking that after all, it’s not so bad letting Hyuna-ssi marry me and buying this shop” he concluded stare shifting away and… that was the only solution possible.

Letting Baekhyun free of that… _marriage_ they had, convincing him that he wanted Hyuna to buy the shop.

It would be better for both of them.

Baekhyun could live his life as he wanted too, and Chanyeol didn’t have to see him every day and to pretend not to be in love with him since almost the very start.

Because despite all the pretending and all his efforts, his feelings for Baekhyun _never_ faded away.

“Wait… what?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly again trying to shift his stare away, but Baekhyun’s hand was immediately on his cheeks, squeezing them and forcing him to look at him.

“I don’t know what sounds weirdest and dumbest between me _cheating_ on you with Sehun or you wanting to sell this store to _her_ ” he stated, voice tone wavering, and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head, pushing away Baekhyun’s hands from his cheeks.

“Sure, because you are saying that you are not going out with Sehun?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Are you joking?” he asked him, eyes wider in perplexity, and when Chanyeol shook his head, Baekhyun huffed a laugh, shaking his head again.

“I can’t believe it, Chanyeol. He has the same ages of my students. It would feel so wrong…” he stated, scoffing, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Mrs. Kim said…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips, smiling softly.

“Jumin is… sly. And she said that I cheated on you with Sehun…? Because we went out together few times because he wanted to attend university and I suggested him some bookstores? Or because I introduced him to some teachers in university?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol frowned briefly before shaking his head.

“You sure have a lot of skinship with someone you only helped with bookstores and university” he retorted making Baekhyun snort again, shaking his head.

“Chanyeol… he’s like my little brother. So small and naïve and cute. I would never lay a finger on him with bad intentions. He’s too pure for this world” he stated softly, eyes getting gentler, and his voice was so soft and so full of care that Chanyeol almost felt his same _brotherhood_ feelings.

Because Sehun was a brother for him too.

The only small brother he ever had.

“So no, I’m not having any kind of romantic nor physical relationship with Sehun” he whispered softly, fingers moving to caress Chanyeol’s cheeks, gently.

But Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands again and distanced them from his face.

“Still. I can’t do this anymore. Things are settled down, no? Mrs. Kim doesn’t stress you anymore, and Hyuna-ssi only want my store but she will give in one day too. So, we don’t need this anymore” he stated shaking his head.

Because he couldn’t take it anymore.

He was tired of pretending he wasn’t in love with Baekhyun.

That he wanted to kiss him so much, sensations of that only kiss they shared still haunting his memories.

And hug and touch him enough to feel pathetic.

To feel so small and so alone in those eternal nights without end that became all identical, trying to focus only on baking something different, something better, just not to think about it, just to ignore Baekhyun’s presence around, just not to meet his stare.

He didn’t need any of that anymore.

He wanted to be as he was before.

Alone but happy with his bakery, his small garden and his friends.

His boring life and so on.

“ _We_ don’t need this anymore?” Baekhyun echoed shortly, entering again in his personal space and Chanyeol was about to nod, when Baekhyun clicked his tongue and his eyes became glassy.

And Chanyeol wanted to ask him about it but Baekhyun spoke up.

“You can speak for yourself if you want, but not for me. I still need _this_. I still need _you_ ” he breathed almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could shake his head.

“Don’t. Whatever is happening in this relationship… we want different things from it” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun surprised him with a soft caress on his cheek.

And his stare was… sad.

Almost dejected, surrendered at the deep meaning behind Chanyeol’s words.

“Oh, I’m sure about it. Because you are fine with me staying here and not making a scene with Hyuna or Jumin. While I want you” he retorted briefly making Chanyeol choke on his own breath.

“You… _what_?” he inquired and finally his stare was on Baekhyun that smiled _oh so softly_ toward him.

“Finally I got your attention?” he asked him, cutely, fondness showing clearly in his voice and stare, and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line but Baekhyun caressed again his cheek.

“Tell me you don’t love me as I love you, and I will step back leaving you and this bakery…” he started saying but Chanyeol leant down, pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s shutting him up even before fully realizing it wholly.

It wasn’t exactly soft as their first time.

It was a bit hurried and with the need and want that Chanyeol tried that hard to repress in those months.

“I love you” Chanyeol whispered softly against Baekhyun’s lips _feeling_ him smile before kissing him again.

“I know it” Baekhyun stated, fingers moving from his cheeks to card through his hair.

Chanyeol shifted his stare away but Baekhyun tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheeks.

“So, would you mind putting away your _baby here_ and come upstairs with me so that we can talk about these past months and if we really want the same things from this relationship?” Baekhyun asked him head gesturing toward the dough that was resting untouched on the counter.

Chanyeol inhaled briefly before nodding, rolling the dough up and putting it in the turned off oven.

Chanyeol checked that all the doors were closed and then took Baekhyun’s hand guiding him upstairs.

Once up, Baekhyun neared the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine and a glass.

“Want something?” he asked toward Chanyeol that moved in to pick up only a bottle of water.

“For how long you knew it?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly, uncorking the bottle and pouring the wine in the glass.

“Middle September more or less. It was Dae to make me notice that you never looked at me anymore. Just briefly and never for long. And yes, I provoked you earlier tonight, because I wanted you to tell me. To face me on whatever it may be. Even though I didn’t know you met Jumin” he started explaining sipping the wine and leaning on the counter.

Chanyeol emptied half of the bottle in one go and then sighed briefly.

“It happened one night. I was up and heard some noises outside and it was her. She wanted me to know about you and Sehun and that she wasn’t much surprised when she knew you married me because your only one-night stand when you were married was a man” he told him too, but saying only part of the truth, still keeping for himself the fact that she was also the one who tried to break in several times.

Baekhyun snorted again, shaking his head.

“And here I thought that you were tired of having me around because I’m annoying and lazy as hell. Of my horrible chemistry jokes and… oh, because I’m getting fat here” Baekhyun started to say, shrugging his shoulders, and even before Chanyeol could even think about retorting of never getting enough of Baekhyun, his jokes or his beautiful shapes, he continued speaking.

“Instead, you thought that I was having an affair. With _Sehun_ of all the people” he added, chuckling and pouring himself more wine, sipping it slowly.

“Sehun is… interesting. And good looking. He seems a model in some of his Instagram pics…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun chuckled again, emptying his glass before putting it down on the counter and entering again in Chanyeol’s personal space.

“Oh, sure. Because you think that with _you_ around, I could have the time to look at him? Letting alone the fact that I consider him like my brother, and he has the same age of my students?” he asked him, fingers moving to slightly caress Chanyeol’s neck before resting on his shoulders.

“I…” Chanyeol started saying but he could feel a lump in his throat.

Baekhyun’s fingers were cold and pleasant on his skin, making him unable to think rationally.

“And obviously not considering how _sweet_ you are with me, always spoiling me, giving me whatever I want, indulging in all my requests. And how I would do the same with you if you only let me a little closer to you…” Baekhyun breathed, fingers moving again up to his neck and then in his hair, slightly pulling him down, almost meeting their lips again.

And Chanyeol was out of breath, head full of Baekhyun and him only and… he felt drunk on his presence, his voice.

He wasn’t ready to have Baekhyun so fascinating and stunning flirting with him so openly and so lovely.

His hands moved on his own, slightly gripping on Baekhyun’s sides and pulling him closer to himself.

“You know that if I let you closer, you could not like it?” Chanyeol whispered softly, eyes searching in Baekhyun’s for any sign of uncertainty or faltering.

But Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, fingers caressing his hair, shaking his head.

“Why shouldn’t I like it? You are so… precious, stunning, talented, you make me laugh. And I’m so in love with every single shape of you…” Baekhyun whispered before pulling him shortly down to kiss him again and this time Chanyeol kissed him back, tentatively, trying to understand what Baekhyun liked, remembering the form of lips from that only kiss so many months ago.

Chanyeol slightly licked Baekhyun’s bottom lip, gently pressing in and Baekhyun hummed in appreciation, letting Chanyeol in, welcoming him with his own tongue, playing around and making the kiss even wetter than before.

“I waited for this too long” Baekhyun declared, stern look moving on Chanyeol who huffed briefly, shaking his head.

“You could have come to me before” he replied briefly, letting his thoughts form in sentences but immediately blushing up, apology ready on his lips.

Baekhyun instead chuckled, taking Chanyeol’s hands in his.

“You are right. Especially since I think you didn’t know about me being gay” he whispered humming briefly in thought.

Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“If you are gay, why marrying Mrs. Kim?” he asked him interested and Baekhyun sighed shortly, nodding toward the couch, and Chanyeol pulled his hand until there, sitting down with him.

“Because she insisted. We knew for so many years and it seemed the right way to… proceed with our lives. And I wasn’t sure about being gay. I thought I could love both… but then when I met her ex-boyfriend casually, something happened. And I know that there wasn’t something different. I found women _pretty_ but they don’t… move anything inside me. I can love them platonically, maybe, but physically they don’t… give me anything” he whispered, pulling away his glasses and pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

And Chanyeol could totally understand what he was saying.

Because for him it was exactly the same.

But Baekhyun put on again his glasses and looked again toward Chanyeol.

“While with you, I had to stop myself in different occasions while being here. Because you were too handsome, too stunning, too…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed a whole hand on his mouth, blushing up his ears.

“Don’t, please. It’s embarrassing” he whispered but Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand kissing it softly.

“Embarrassing is what I thought I could do just to spend even one hour with you” he breathed shortly, slightly smirking at him and literally killing Chanyeol.

That smirk was perfection on Baekhyun’s lips.

And he looked the most gorgeous human being on Earth.

“You will be the end of me” Chanyeol groaned in frustration but Baekhyun softly lean in, kissing his cheeks.

“Before you die, do you want us to speak about what we want for this whole thing or…?” he asked him, fingers drawing patterns on Chanyeol’s hand, and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

Because he wanted to know what Baekhyun expected from that relationship.

And wanted Baekhyun to know what _he_ expected from that relationship.

“I will be brief” Baekhyun started and Chanyeol nodded gesturing toward him, letting him speak first.

“Be mine” he boldly stated making Chanyeol choke on thin air again.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, caressing his back shortly, patiently waiting him to be fine again.

“In… _which sense_?” Chanyeol asked him, breath barely there again and Baekhyun smiled again.

“In every sense” he replied like it was the most obvious thing, making Chanyeol miss a heartbeat and hold his breath.

But luckily Baekhyun took pity of his poor soul and started explaining properly.

“I want us to be exclusive. Both romantically and physically. One step per time at each other’s paces. But I want this marriage to be… a real marriage. Because for me it started to be more real than fake at a certain point along the way here” he started explaining and for the first time Chanyeol saw a bit of red dust on Baekhyun’s cheeks, making him even more cute and Chanyeol wanted to hug him super tight and never let him go.

“I want the same, Baekhyun. I’m a bread freak and I have strange schedules and I love my bakery more than anything else in this world, but I want you to be part of this world, of _my_ world” he whispered voice barely audible, stare barely able to meet with Baekhyun, fearing every small words and that Baekhyun could simply sit up and go away.

But Baekhyun opened in a small, soft smile, tilting his head on the side, nodding.

“With you and you only, forever” he concluded bringing Chanyeol’s hand to his lips and kissing it, making Chanyeol hide his face behind his other hand, blushing up to his ears.

“You are too bold, Baekhyun. You will really kill me” he stated, tone a little whiny, but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Come here, you giant puppy” he concluded opening his arms and, after the first instant of perplexity, Chanyeol hugged him, letting Baekhyun hug him back, hands stroking pleasantly his back.

“I… missed you these months. Sorry for taking this long” Baekhyun whispered at his ear, snuggling his nose in his hair and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“What were you thinking about?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, curiosity getting him and Baekhyun inhaled softly, kissing his temple.

“I… As I told you from the very start, at the beginning I saw you like I could see Dae, an adoptive small brother, just cuter and who had golden hands and baked the tastiest delicacies ever” Baekhyun started to tell him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, inhaling Baekhyun’s cologne, hands slightly gripping on the back of his hoodie.

 _Brother_ wasn’t exactly the relationship he wanted to have with Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun continued to speak.

“However, after your first inexplicable behavior during my birthday, I started to ask myself if it was only because of Jumin or if there was something else and I started to observe you more? Wanting to spend more time with you to understand why and what could have triggered such reaction in you that usually are so kind and soft and wouldn’t never hurt anybody” Baekhyun continued, fingers gently stroking Chanyeol’s back who snuggled in even more, feeling his cheeks catching fire at the memory.

“But knowing you meant falling in love with you. Because you are not like Dae or Sehunnie. You are not a precious little brother to protect and defend. I am… attracted by your personality. I look for you when I need comfort. You are the first one I want to share things with, both positive and negative ones. You who are the precious being while explaining Eun-mi things on your bakery” he continued saying and Chanyeol could again _feel_ the smile in his voice, the tender and soft tone.

“Letting alone how much you started to know me and to understand _literally_ all my needs, all my preferences in the very same moment I entered the kitchen or if the day was good or not on how I greeted you” he continued chuckling and snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s hair, making him feel soft inside, probably dying of cuteness.

“And obviously not considering how much is not _normal_ to feel physically attracted to someone you consider your younger brother. And, let me tell you, that all of you screams everything but _little brother_ to me” he added briefly, now probably biting his lips, trying to contain the embarrassment and making Chanyeol bit his own lips too, trying not to interrupt him.

“Dae told me _things_ about you. Like how easily you let me in, despite your rule on not having strangers in your kitchen. I didn’t even know about it and Dae commented with _because to Yeol you never were a stranger to begin with_. And he made me think, because maybe you… felt something too? You were interested in me as I was in you and it wasn’t just you being _generally kind_ like you are with everyone” Baekhyun muttered, inhaling deeply, hands gripping tighter to Chanyeol’s shoulders and squeezing him at himself.

And before Chanyeol could comment, Baekhyun inhaled deeply again.

“But after that outing this Summer, you became… distant. You didn’t look at me as you did before and even if your questions were there, they were different, colder. Like you didn’t want me here anymore, like you didn’t care about _me_ anymore. And I was more than I could take… And when Dae told me that you were most probably in love with me but you were too insecure or too worried about idiocies to tell me, I had to do something. Because if there was even the one percent of possibility that you could actually love me back, I wanted to know it” he breathed, snuggling his nose again in Chanyeol’s hair, inhaling deeply, finding comfort in a familiar scent and fluffiness.

“Sorry for behaving so immaturely. I was just…” he started saying and Baekhyun chuckled again, kissing the top of his head.

“Too stubborn to realize how much in love I am with you. And too busy hiding your love for me to realize mine for you” he completed for him and Chanyeol chuckled too, nodding.

“Indeed. But what matters is that now everything is solved” he whispered back and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stroking his back briefly.

“And… what do you say about having more human schedules tomorrow and, after the bakery closing, going out with me? I’ll offer you dinner” Baekhyun proposed him softly and Chanyeol hummed briefly before nodding shortly.

“Where to?” he asked him curious and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“It’s a surprise” he replied, kissing the top of his head again before messing his hair up.

“So, go to shower and then sleep. How early did you wake up this morning?” he asked him and Chanyeol closed his eyes, inhaling Baekhyun’s cologne, snuggling his nose in his shirt.

He felt tired and sleepy.

Like it was a lot since last time he slept properly.

“Two am first alarm. Two ten first coffee” he whispered trying to remember what seemed to be a life ago and Baekhyun slightly pushed him distant just to be able to stare him in his eyes.

“Are you joking?” he asked him worried and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I… needed not to think and sleep usually mean thinking too much, so I went downstairs and…” he started explaining but Baekhyun pushed a hand on his mouth, shaking his head.

“I will leave you the bed tonight. You need to rest plenty and sleep really not only rest a bit” he stated immediately and Chanyeol shook his head.

“No need to worry, Baekhyun. The couch is fine too…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s not good for your back. Also, because it almost the first time I sit on this couch and it’s super hard. How do you manage to sleep here?” he asked him, frowning and it was true that Baekhyun almost never sat on the couch.

Because he considered it Chanyeol’s bed, so he never used it, even if Chanyeol gave him his okay.

And even before Chanyeol could interject, Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips.

“Or if you don’t mind, we can sleep both there. It’s big enough for both of us” he added, even if his cheeks were again dusted in pink.

And Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity but he nodded without even realizing it.

Sleeping with Baekhyun felt like a dream that came true.

So, he obediently went to take his shower and always obediently dried his hair and in the same way he waited for Baekhyun to do the same.

“You waited for me?” Baekhyun asked him, exiting the bathroom, perplexed and Chanyeol nodded shortly, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“It’s your house, your room and you waited for _me_? You are a way too obedient puppy” he whispered briefly, patting his head and Chanyeol frowned briefly, but when Baekhyun hinted him to go toward the bedroom Chanyeol nodded shortly, following him.

He let Baekhyun lay down, taking off his glasses, and fix the duvets and blankets before turning off the lights and walking on auto-pilot up to the bed, laying down on the opposite side.

“Sleep tight and rest plenty” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, but he was already drifting to sleep.

Baekhyun was right.

The bed was indeed comfier than the couch.

He could feel all his limbs and muscles and joints stretching, aching and returning to a relaxed position.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun” he whispered back, but he didn’t know if Baekhyun replied, because he was already falling asleep.

His alarm went off at three twenty that morning.

Chanyeol was sweating and it was too warm and why he had something weighting his arm down?

Did he fall asleep with his arm out of the couch again?

Then, suddenly, Chanyeol remembered about the happenings of the night before and he was wide awake without realizing it.

At his side, or better, on his arm, there was a fluffy ball of duvets and blankets snuggling in the warmth of Chanyeol’s body.

And Chanyeol believed it was a miracle, because nothing earthly could be that beautiful and perfect as Baekhyun in that moment.

He softly leant in and kissed the top of his head, moving in slow-motion to exit the bed without Baekhyun to wake up.

But apparently Baekhyun has a really deep sleep and couldn’t be woken up by something like that.

Better for Chanyeol that went to shower, washing away that night sweat, and picking up a change before preparing himself before going downstairs and starting to work.

The day was rainy but Chanyeol’s mood was… good.

He was relaxed and he still thought that he was living a dream.

Because Baekhyun loving him back was… a miracle.

Chanyeol still couldn’t process nor explain that warm feeling that was bubbling in his chest and… was it really _real_?

And probably it wasn’t.

Because Chanyeol thought about it that morning while showering and starting to bake.

Baekhyun would settle down for a bit with him but, after all, what did Chanyeol have to make him stay?

Chanyeol wasn’t wealthy and neither rich.

He had a particular job with weird schedules.

And he loved Baekhyun, he did from the bottom of his heart, and he didn’t want to doubt Baekhyun’s feeling for him but sooner or later, Baekhyun would surely get tired of Chanyeol, of his bakery, the whole messed up sleeping schedules, the small old apartment, and would start looking for someone else.

Chanyeol love Baekhyun and he was ready to accept whatever decision Baekhyun would take.

Even leaving after uncertain time just to find someone better than him.

Was it a week, a month or one year, Chanyeol wanted to love Baekhyun as it was the last day every day.

Because anytime soon, he could go away.

At six and half, Jondae arrived as per usual, that morning more careful than usual.

He opened the door, greeting with less verve than the previous ones and peeked in the kitchen worried about something.

“Morning?” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Morning. Slept well?” he asked him and Jondae nodded, cautiously entering the kitchen, observing the amount of food and trying to read Chanyeol’s mood.

“You… seem better than yesterday” Jondae tried briefly and Chanyeol hummed, nodding shortly.

“Yeah, thank you” he replied smiling softly at him and he remained on the vague reply because he didn’t know if and how much Baekhyun was fine with letting Jondae of all the people knowing about them loving each other.

They started to work as per usual and they were talking about upcoming festivities’ specialties when they heard the door of Chanyeol’s apartment opening and, in few moments, Baekhyun appeared on the kitchen entryway.

He was still sleepy, face rose and he had his glasses on his head instead of on his nose.

“Morning” both Chanyeol and Jondae greeted him and he hummed briefly, padding where Chanyeol was and hugging him face first, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

Chanyeol was surprised but wiped his hands on his sweatpants before circling Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulling him near.

He was soft and still warm from the bed and Chanyeol would have hugged him all day long.

“You rested well?” he whispered briefly in his hair and Baekhyun nodded before tip-toeing and placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Coffee, please” he added transforming his cute tone in a small impossibly cute _aegyo_ and Chanyeol chuckled, nodding, turning around to the coffee machine and starting to settle it for the coffee.

Baekhyun sat on a high stool near him and leant his head on his shoulder, eyes closed and breath even.

“And… guys?” Jondae attracted their attentions and Baekhyun opened his eyes but didn’t even make move to distancing himself from Chanyeol.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Jondae asked them, stare moving between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and back.

Chanyeol inhaled briefly, trying to find the right words to tell him but Baekhyun preceded him.

“It seems that you were right. Even if for the wrong reasons” Baekhyun stated and Jondae chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“What did I tell you? Chanyeol is… too kind and precious for his own good. And it was oh so clear that he’s in love with you” he added shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol felt his cheeks catching fire, diverging his stare and moving his hands on preparing the coffee.

“Can I tell him?” Baekhyun asked toward Chanyeol briefly and when Chanyeol nodded shortly, Baekhyun placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“He thought that I was having something with Sehun” he stated and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could explode in a sound laugh.

“You are such an idiot… Didn’t you realize how Baekhyun was looking at you and you only, especially in the last few months?” he asked him, frowning but Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry” he whispered shortly but Baekhyun’s fingers immediately softly pinched his cheek.

“You don’t have too. I’ve already told you” he retorted and Chanyeol forced a small smile before giving him his coffee.

“Beware that it’s hot” he added briefly and Baekhyun slightly smirked toward him.

And Chanyeol knew that he had to brace himself to a flirty comment, but he wasn’t ready.

“As you are?” Baekhyun whispered letting only Chanyeol hear his voice and he blushed up to his ears, shaking his head.

“Stop teasing me” he started whining but Baekhyun’s hand moved from Chanyeol’s cheek to his hair, pulling him down and softly place a kiss on his lips.

“This is not teasing. I’m just stating the truth” he breathed against his lips and Chanyeol inhaled briefly before kissing him again, quickly and softly.

“You will be the end of me. But I love you so much” Chanyeol concluded slightly pulling away and looking at Baekhyun whose cheeks were slightly reddish.

“And you should eat something before being too late and having to rush at work” he stated looking at the clock on the wall and Baekhyun sighed shortly, sipping his coffee shortly.

“What’s up for breakfast today?” he asked and Chanyeol hummed turning around again and picking up some mint cookies with dark chocolate chips.

At the sight, Baekhyun’s eyes brightened up, showing him a beaming smile.

“I love you” he whispered in a super cute voice and Chanyeol’s blushed furiously again.

“Guys… Not to interrupt something but I’m still here?” Jondae commented, cheeks reddened too, and Chanyeol felt his cheeks became even hotter while Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“And you were so worried about us not loving enough. Isn’t this good?” he asked toward Jondae, sitting up from the stool and, before nor Jondae and neither Chanyeol could realize it, Baekhyun pulled down again Chanyeol’s t-shirt and kissed him, this time deepening the contact, biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

And Chanyeol’s senses was suddenly full of Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

His hands cupped his cheeks softly, kissing him back, fingers caressing his cheeks and neck, feeling him hum in appreciation in the kiss.

Baekhyun pulled away briefly, placing a short peck on his lips.

“I love you” he breathed and Chanyeol placed his forehead on Baekhyun’s.

“Love you too” he whispered softly, fingers moving to caress Baekhyun’s hair and nape.

“But you will really be late now” he added and Baekhyun groaned in exasperation.

“Going. Don’t forget about tonight” he concluded softly, placing another kiss on Chanyeol’s lips and walking upstairs.

Chanyeol could feel his cheeks on fire and he didn’t know how to face Jondae.

But he felt warm and a bubbly feeling in his stomach, like he never was in love as in that moment.

And probably he never was.

“You are both so wiped for each other. I don’t know how you both didn’t realize it sooner” Jondae stated shortly and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair.

“I’m okay as long Baekhyun loves me back. And when he won’t anymore… I’ll think about it” Chanyeol whispered softly, shaking his head.

Because for how much it could feel beautiful, almost a dream, Chanyeol didn’t have anything to offer to Baekhyun.

He wasn’t rich, hadn’t properties… nothing.

Only him and his bakery and his poor social skills.

“Why Baek would stop loving you?” Jondae asked him, frowning shortly, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“Because, I don’t know about Baekhyun’s reasons, but I don’t have much to offer him. I’m just a baker with a small store who love his work. I don’t have money, wealth, properties… nothing. While he’s so talented, so clever and he deserves way more than… _this_ ” he breathed shortly, gesturing around his kitchen.

“And our age difference it’s probably… a problem too. Why should he marry and love someone almost five years younger than him? But I’m selfish, and as long as he’s fine with me, I’ll stay with him” he concluded forcing a small smile and before Jondae could comment in any way about it, Chanyeol pressed a finger on his own lips.

“And please don’t tell it to Baekhyun. I don’t want him to worry about anything. He’s already messing with his ex-wife and has so many problems at University. I just want him to be fine” he whispered, immediately changing discourse when he heard again the door of his apartment opening up.

Baekhyun came down and smiled at them.

“I’m going! See you tonight” he greeted them and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, nodding.

“Enjoy your day. Don’t be too late” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun chuckled, walking away.

The day proceeded smoothly, apart for Hyuna showing up again to ask always the same things.

But Chanyeol couldn’t care less about her and _PanPan_ and _no I won’t sell you my bakery_.

Ad when at the end of the workday, Jondae brought back their blackboard, flipping the _Closed_ sign on, Chanyeol proposed tea break, since it was earlier than usual.

So, when Baekhyun arrived home, relatively in time with his usual schedules, found Chanyeol, Jondae and Sehun sitting on a big table of the main room of the bakery, eating pastries and drinking tea.

“A tea party?” he asked, perplexed especially since he was used to find someone in the kitchen but there wasn’t anyone.

Jondae nodded shortly, smiling briefly at him.

“Yeol decided that today was too cold for letting us go home without something warm filling our stomachs” he commented and Sehun nodded sipping a bit of tea, content with that decision.

“Can I join too or…?” Baekhyun asked them and Chanyeol smiled at him, patting the chair near his.

“There’s enough for you too. Minseok- _hyung_ should pick up Dae soon too. So, they will accompany Sehunnie home” he explained and Baekhyun nodded shortly, pulling at his tie and sitting near Chanyeol.

“Better. Also, because he’s starting to rain pretty strongly again” he stated, pouring himself some black tea and picking up a dark chocolate pastry.

Jondae whined, not happy about rain again, but Sehun seemed to enjoy the rainy days more than all of them.

“It’s because there… a cute boy always taking the bus with me when it rains” Sehun explained, cheeks stained in red, when Jondae inquired about it, making Chanyeol and Jondae coo at the image.

“Such a romantic thing” Jondae added but Baekhyun was perplexed.

“I… thought you weren’t into boys too” he whispered and Sehun chuckled, showing a small smile.

“It’s… years already?” Chanyeol asked toward Sehun who nodded briefly.

“I’m… still sorry for how I came out on you” he stated, embarrassment clearly showing on his cheeks, and Chanyeol smiled softly shaking his head.

“You don’t need to worry about it” he reassured him but Baekhyun was clearly interested.

And Sehun noticed it too.

“I… know Yeol since a lifetime, more or less. He was the kind boy next door. When he came back from his trips around the world and opened the bakery, I was looking for a part-time job and with Dae they decided to give me a chance and hired me” he started telling, and his cheeks was already becoming red again.

Chanyeol too remember the following happenings as they were yesterday and he still kept them very dear.

“And then, a summer day, I realized I was gay” he shortened things up making Chanyeol and Jondae snort in unison.

“You are not telling Baek anything like this…!” Jondae stated complaining about it and Sehun hid his face behind his hands, red up to the tips of his ears.

“Yeol was too handsome, okay? I still remember that scene in slow-motion, okay?!” he blurted out before whining about his whole existence, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Chanyeol came in his help, chuckling softly and stare moving toward Baekhyun.

“It was hot that day and I was sweating buckets. So after unloading almost a dozen of flour sacks, I took off my t-shirt to put on another one and Sehunnie was… _pleased_ by the view?” he explained trying to sugar-coat the whole version, but Jondae that was there that day too, chuckled again.

“ _Pleased_? He neared Chanyeol pressing his hands on his abs and stated not a small waver in his voice _Yeol, I think I’m gay for you_ ” Jondae added and Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.

“It followed at least half an hour of… _very-awkward-and-embarrassing-situation_ , but we talk out of it. It’s… normal to be attracted physically to some standards of beauty. Especially when the target is not a woman anymore, but a man” he explained better and Baekhyun hummed in understanding.

“Well… whoever would appreciate a body like yours, Chanyeol. Despite being man, woman, gay or straight… I mean, you are handsome” Baekhyun stated nodding and he was sincere even if his cheeks were slightly red too.

Chanyeol’s cheeks took fire again, shaking his head.

“No, I… I didn’t mean any of this. I just…” he started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers moved to caress the back of Chanyeol’s hand, slowly drawing patterns on it.

“Relax. It’s a compliment. And you are stunning… I think that both Dae and Sehun can confirm it to you as well” he stated and Jondae nodded in front of him.

“You are more than pleasant to look at. Then you are a soft puppy, scared of everything and too kind for your own good, but you are handsome” Jondae commented, nodding again in front of him and Chanyeol wanted to vanish from the embarrassment.

“Guys…” he whined but Baekhyun leant his head on his Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“You are. Stop whining and be grateful to be this naturally stunning” he concluded softly and Chanyeol smiled briefly, even if he still felt his cheeks warm.

There was a small moment of silence and then Chanyeol gently placed a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Are you tired?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“It was a long day and I wanted to slap a few of my students. And then I had to fill in for a colleague that it’s away for few days and took not only his lessons but his meetings too. And when I went to the laboratory, I was too tired for anything else” he explained briefly and Chanyeol nodded, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, slightly gripping.

“I’ll cook something for tonight then. We can stay at home and…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, sitting up and moving his stare toward Chanyeol.

“Absolutely no. I promised you to go out and we…” he tried to interject but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.

“And I appreciate it. But I want you to be fine and rest” he concluded, stare not moving from Baekhyun’s who looked back at him, shaking his head.

“I’ve already reserved. And I don’t want to argue with you about it. So, we will go” he concluded and when Chanyeol tried to interject, Baekhyun smiled tiredly at him.

“ _Please_?” he added softly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding.

He couldn’t say no to that tone.

“Thank you” Baekhyun concluded, fingers going to play with the bracelet that Chanyeol gifted him what felt like years ago.

And despite Baekhyun always changing his accessories, he never _ever_ took that off since when Chanyeol gave it to him.

“It’s a while since you have that on” Jondae noted and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“Is there a special reason?” Jondae continued interested especially by Baekhyun’s soft reaction.

Baekhyun’s stare went to Chanyeol and it was so love-struck that probably no more words were needed.

“You gave him? But it’s… months already?” Sehun asked them, perplexed as Jondae was too.

“For my birthday” Baekhyun whispered, slightly gripping again on Chanyeol’s fingers who gripped back, taking Baekhyun’s hand better in his.

Jondae and Sehun’s stares went wider in perplexity, shaking their heads, speechless.

“So romantic” they both cooed and Chanyeol felt his cheeks catch fire again.

“ _Hyung_ wasn’t supposed to pick you guys up? Where is he?” he asked back, immediately changing the discourse and Jondae chuckled picking up his phone and checking the time.

He was about to call Minseok when he knocked on the glass doors and Jondae went to open the door at him.

They spoke a bit about everything and nothing and then they went also away, leaving Chanyeol with Baekhyun only.

“Are you sure for…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun kissed his cheek.

“Go shower and dress nicely” he simply whispered, helping him cleaning the table and putting away the jams and other few things.

Chanyeol was a bit worried but did as told.

He showered and then he dressed in a pearl grey shirt and black suit.

He was fixing his hair in front of the mirror when Baekhyun emerged from the bedroom with a satin-blue suit and a white shirt.

Baekhyun looked… beautiful.

Everything was perfect and _he was perfect_.

Chanyeol couldn’t stop looking at him.

“You look… fine” he whispered in the end even if _fine_ was nothing compared to what Baekhyun actually was.

Baekhyun smiled at him, leaning on the door and looking at Chanyeol too.

“What should I say? I’ve never seen you this… formal and stunning” he replied eyes moving on the necktie and then down to his jacket and trousers, and Chanyeol shook his head, almost pushing him out of the bathroom.

“Let’s go. Did you take everything? Can we take your car to go there?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded briefly taking his hand and going toward the exit.

Baekhyun silently drove them there and when Chanyeol finally realize where they were, he wanted to go away.

“Baekhyun, I can’t afford any of…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed him inside the restaurant without hearing any of his complain.

Once inside, Chanyeol cut it immediately because it was all so luxurious and so bright and sparkling that he didn’t know where to stare at.

It was a renowned international restaurant where one of the most appreciated and good chefs in all South Korea worked.

It was the same chef with who Chanyeol had part of his apprenticeship in France.

And it wasn’t a secret that Chanyeol was said chef’s fan, even if he didn’t even near said restaurant since it was super expensive and totally not in Chanyeol’s expenses.

Baekhyun instead seemed to be at his ease in that kind of atmosphere, making Chanyeol feel even more that difference he was talking about that morning with Jondae.

“I have a reservation” he stated toward the waiter that neared them, checking on a long list of names.

“Oh, Mr. Byun, sure. This way” he nodded briefly, showing them the way to a reserved table in the corner of a beautifully sparkling room, all decorated in cream cloths and mirrors.

“Please” the waiter added gesturing toward the table and they both sat down one in front of the other and Chanyeol picked up the menu in front of him, warily.

Inside there wasn’t written any price, surprisingly, and that settled down Chanyeol’s whole being just a bit.

“Why here of all the places?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, eyes moving on the menu and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Because I’ve heard you talking about this place with Dae” he replied honestly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, biting shortly his lips.

“It’s one of the most expensive places in whole Seoul, Baekhyun. Is not…” he started saying and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him scolding.

“I know why you like this place. The chef is the same you trained with in France, right? So, would you mind relaxing and simply enjoying it?” he interrupted him, before starting again to browse through the not so many pages of the menu, stare attentive and humming shortly.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, shaking his head.

“How do you even know it?” he asked, wonder tinting his voice and Baekhyun let out another soft chuckle, making Chanyeol’s lips part in an awe at the sight.

Because Baekhyun’s chuckle was still one of the things that could make Chanyeol fell in love with him every instant, again and again.

“Because I love you and try to know as many things I can about you?” he replied like it was the most obvious things in the world.

“And you are not fan of wine, right? It’s okay water or you prefer something else?” he asked him immediately and Chanyeol’s stare moved to the wines list.

“I’m… okay with a wine. Cabernet Sauvignon will be fine” he replied softly making Baekhyun’s eyebrows arch in perplexity.

“I’m pleasantly surprised” he whispered stare attentive on Chanyeol who smiled apologetically.

“France and Italy taught me a lot about wines. And I don’t dislike them while eating” he explained briefly and Baekhyun nodded, happy with the reply.

“You… asked Dae about it, right?” Chanyeol whispered, stare still wandering around the menu, and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Yeah. Months ago. The official motivation was to thank you. About mostly… _everything_. For hosting me while not knowing a thing about me, for keeping up with my moody attitude, for feeding me and for… keeping up with Jumin too” he started explaining, closing the menu and putting it down, stare moving again on Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol did the same, looking back at Baekhyun.

And he wanted to reply, to say that he didn’t need to thank him because he had a long list of things for which he should thank him too, but Baekhyun shifted his stare away, suddenly sad, fingers pulling a bit down his necktie.

“I… asked Dae more things that you could imagine. And more than I would probably ever admit. Just to know more about you, just to know how to approach you better. Because everything about you is so interesting, I didn’t even know where to start from” he whispered and to Chanyeol it didn’t seem a good reason to be sad, so he wanted to inquire on it, asking Baekhyun why he was so sad if asking Jondae made them nearer than before.

“And Dae replied to any question, even the silly ones, even the most banal ones. Even to… have you ever seen the security recordings?” he added immediately dropping the whole important part of the discourse in the most nonchalantly way ever and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity and then he shifted away his stare, guilty.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you” he whispered in a barely audible voice.

Baekhyun though, shook his head briefly.

“When Jondae, slightly alarmed managed to see them, told me about Jumin, even if I didn’t think that you would meet her in one of her… _night visits_ to the bakery” he stated slightly gesturing with air commas the words.

Chanyeol gulped down briefly, knowing that Baekhyun was annoyed by it.

He could feel it from his voice tone and Chanyeol came to know it pretty well.

Baekhyun wasn’t sad.

He was dejected by the fact that Chanyeol hid it from him.

“I’m…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Why you didn’t tell me?” he asked him shortly, moving his stare to Chanyeol who sighed deeply.

“I didn’t want you to worry about other things. She was already a problem during the day. You… were already weighted by other matters” he replied honestly, fingers slightly gripping on the soft napkin under his hand.

In that moment the waiter came back for taking their orders.

Baekhyun ordered the wine and then roasted beef with sautéed vegetables while Chanyeol went for a beef filet and mashed potatoes.

“How do you prefer your cooking, sirs?” the waiter asked him and both went for the _raw side_ of the meat.

“Thank you” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol released a sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath.

“Jumin shouldn’t be your problem, Chanyeol. And this is way more than she ever did up until now. You should have called the police” Baekhyun stated, stare moving again on Chanyeol and he sighed deeply.

He didn’t have reason to hide it anymore.

“You… remember that time the police called me after they tried to break in my, our, house…?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, suddenly realizing where that discourse was going.

“I went there and when I recognized her I… didn’t tell anything. Because I didn’t want things to get worse for you or… I don’t know, really. I acted on instinct. And put the cameras exactly for this reason” he continued and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“So back then” he breathed and Chanyeol nodded shortly before biting his lips.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I really am” he whispered slightly hinting a bow but Baekhyun sighed deeply again.

“You… are the worst” he stated and Chanyeol nodded again, feeling his breathe stuck in his throat.

And he wanted to tell him that he was ready to face whatever things could come from his decisions, and from him hiding things from Baekhyun, but Baekhyun spoke up.

“You… tried to protect me, even when I didn’t ask you or you weren’t supposed to do it. Did she come back after that night you faced her?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“No, I… think I was convincing enough?” he breathed in a barely audible voice, trying to lighten up the discourse, and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.

And there was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed again.

“Dae wrote me a message today. About you being… _unnecessarily protective_ also today” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned not realizing what he was talking about.

“How come you think you have nothing to offer me? And that I’m with you just as long I won’t get tired of you, of the bakery and all the rest?” he asked him, way too directly, but… after all it was Baekhyun’s way of doing things.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could bite his lips, stare shifting away again.

“I thought I asked him not to tell you…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Dae is… worried about you. Because he knows how much you love me. And how you didn’t have serious relationship in, what, _years_? And he knows how much I love you and how I want _things_ to go in the right way” he stated, stare worried and Chanyeol bit his lips again, shaking his head, finally let out part of his feelings about it.

“Look at this place, Baekhyun. It’s almost five years since I knew it opened up and wanted to come here, but it’s not like I didn’t because I hadn’t time but because for me it’s too expensive even to think about reserving here” he started saying briefly and when Baekhyun tried to interject, he stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

“For you instead it was… on a whim. Our lives are too different, Baekhyun. And Dae is right, I love you with my whole being and you are indeed my first serious relationship in a while. However, exactly for this reason, I know that one day, maybe not tomorrow or in few months, you will get tired of the bakery, of my horrible schedules and my poor social skills and you will go away, finding something better. _Someone_ better. And it’s right since…” he started explaining but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, interrupting him, now clearly pissed off more than sad or whatever else.

“Do you hear yourself talking or…?” he hissed before deeply breathing trying to calm himself down and regain his breathe.

“How selfish are you? It’s like yesterday when you said that _we_ didn’t need this marriage anymore. Well, listen carefully because I don’t want you to _ever_ doubt about it anymore” he stated briefly, stare moving again on Chanyeol’s and remaining there.

“If you didn’t realize it yet, I’m in love with you since… almost the very start of _this_ ” he started saying, fingers carding through his hair and stopping briefly just because he saw the waiter arriving with their dishes and he thanked him while he put them down before walking away again.

“And always if you didn’t realize it, I don’t give a single fuck about money, about richness, about wealth” he added shortly, pouring himself a glass of wine and briefly sipping it.

“I’m in love with you. With you and with your beautiful bakery and how much you love baking those delicious pastries and breads. Letting alone your lavender jam, blueberry scones and mint cookies, obviously” he breathed, soft smile appearing on his lips, before he could shake his head.

“So… don’t worry about me going away. Because I won’t go anywhere as long as you want me there with you. Let me in and let me stay” he stated boldly and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity before he could feel the warmth creep up to his cheeks and to his ears.

“I…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him briefly, starting to eat his meat.

“You are allowed only to accept” he stated, nodding and humming in appreciation on what he was eating, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, finally releasing all his stress and worries.

“You are impossible, Byun Baekhyun. But I love you” he concluded, starting to eat too and humming in pleasure because he never tasted a meat like that.

“I love you too, my precious baker boy” Baekhyun replied smiling softly at him, making him blush again up to his ears.

Chanyeol could feel the ease settled down in his heart and finally he knew that Baekhyun loved his as much as he did.

And they simply were in love with each other, no need of status of richness, or anything else.

Only love.

Without realizing they also drank all the bottle and the waiter came to them asking if they wanted another one.

“Yes please” Baekhyun confirmed, smiling softly toward Chanyeol and… what could Chanyeol ask more than _that_?

Baekhyun smiling so softly and so beautifully at him, like Chanyeol was all his world?

“Now that you know that I won’t go anywhere and I’m not angry, but only upset about you not telling about Jumin, can we talk about another small important thing?” he asked him when the waiter brought away their dishes and, upon Baekhyun’s request, he brought them the desserts menu.

Chanyeol frowned briefly, perplexed by the mention.

Apart for Jumin, and his real feelings toward Baekhyun, there was nothing else that Chanyeol was _hiding_ him.

But Baekhyun smiled at him again, rustling in the pocket of his jacket and extracting a green velvety box, putting it on the table and pushing it toward Chanyeol.

“Dae bought our wedding rings and for how much I was grateful toward him for remembering something I totally forgot about, I think now we need something more… heartfelt?” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Rings?

Baekhyun bought them new rings?

Baekhyun slightly hinted with his head toward the box and Chanyeol picked it up, opening it and revealing two wedding rings in gold.

And even before Chanyeol could comment on them, Baekhyun smiled again chuckling.

“It’s a bit late…” he started saying and Chanyeol’s stare went on him, perplexed, waiting for him to speak again.

“But will you marry me?” he asked him and Chanyeol let out a chuckle, soft and bright.

“Yes, everyday of my life, yes” he replied, nodding shortly and picking up the smaller of the rings, wanted to put it on Baekhyun’s finger, but he realized that there was something engraved on the inside.

It was simply their names and the date in which they married at that time.

Chanyeol smiled briefly, feeling even softer than before, staring back at Baekhyun.

“And I know it’s a bit late…” he started, smiling even softer, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, pulling out the old ring and putting on the new one.

“But would you move in with me?” he asked him back, making Baekhyun snort, nodding briefly, imitating the same gesture on Chanyeol’s hand.

“Yes” he breathed, smile not disappearing from his lips and making disappear again the small box, where he put the two old rings, in his pockets.

“And… I heard here they make a chocolate mille-feuille cake…” Baekhyun started saying, cheeks bright red, clearly diverging the discourse again and picking up the desserts menu and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“Does this mean _order it and replicate it at home_?” he asked him and Baekhyun feigned innocence, but it was clear as the sky that it was _exactly_ that purpose.

“Now I see why you brought me here. Not because of the chef or because you knew it that I wanted to come here, but for the mille-feuille” he stated nodding, making Baekhyun chuckled too.

“Ah, you got me. What can I say, I’m a big fan of mille-feuille so…” he started saying and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

“You could have asked. I know already how to do it. Even though there’s several recipes” he wanted to say but Baekhyun pouted.

“You never told me!” he complained and when the waiter arrived to take the desserts order, Chanyeol went with the mille-feuille, to understand how they made it and how Baekhyun liked it.

“I’ll take a… Opera cake?” Baekhyun concluded, smiling toward the waiter who nodded shortly walking away, but leaving Chanyeol quite surprised by the choice.

“Won’t it be too sweet for you? Okay that there’s coffee inside…” he started saying and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“All the other desserts here are too sweet for me. The only one I eat is mille-feuille, so I’ll take just a bit from yours. I order it for you, because I know you will like it to bits” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

“T-Thank you” he muttered and Baekhyun smiled at him, pouring himself another glass of wine.

“You keep wine pretty well” Chanyeol noted softly and Baekhyun hummed, sipping it.

“It was a… lonely company for a lot of nights. I think I developed a certain resistance to it” he explained and Chanyeol sighed softly, feeling all the sadness behind that statement.

“Mrs. Kim really made your life hard” he whispered and Baekhyun carded his fingers in his hair, biting his lips.

“I let her do it. So, it’s not her fault only. If I divorced sooner or if I was more attentive to things, maybe…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head softly.

“Don’t blame yourself. She was and still is only interested in the economical part of your… whatever you had. You were the only one trying to make things go well” he stated and Baekhyun hummed shortly before shaking his head too.

“Well, whatever. It ended up with me marrying you, so that’s more than fine” he concluded beaming at him again and Chanyeol smiled softly, hand reaching Baekhyun’s on the table and slightly gripping it.

“I love you” he whispered briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, muttering a small _love you too_ in return.

In the end, Chanyeol ate only two forkfuls of mille-feuille, letting Baekhyun having the rest and he ended up eating the Opera cake which was indeed delicious.

He literally studied it, not taking too much to understand how it was done.

“So… almond” he whispered, humming and munching the last bite of it.

He was happy with that dinner and love everything of it, but Baekhyun made it even more special.

He called shortly the waiter and made him gesture to near him, speaking almost in his ear.

The waiter nodded briefly before bowing shortly and walking away, under Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head smiling softly at him.

And even before Chanyeol could inquire any further, the waiter came back, followed by the chef.

Chanyeol sat up, recognizing him immediately, and deeply bowing toward him.

“Jung-ssi” he greeted him and the old man nodded toward Chanyeol.

“Oh, Yeollie. Such a pleasure to see you. How are you doing? You became such a tall and fine man! Did you manage to open your bakery?” he asked him patting on his shoulder and making him gesture to stand up again.

“I… Yes, I did, thank you for all your teachings back there. Your restaurant is beautiful and I ate wonderfully tonight, as expected” he stated smiling at him briefly and he nodded, pleased by the comment.

“Such a surprise though. I didn’t know you were Byun’s friend. He is a good sponsor of this restaurant and helped us with some molecular gastronomy” he added and Chanyeol’s stare moved from the chef to Baekhyun, who smiled at him, and back.

And before he could say anything else, Baekhyun sat up too smiling toward the chef.

“And he’s not my friend, Jung. He’s my husband, but that fine either way” he stated smiling and the chef beamed at them nodding.

“Congratulation, then. I’m glad to know that two exceptional persons as you are, married” he stated nodding, pleased by the thing.

A short waitress came their way a bit worried and the chef chuckled, shaking his head.

“I have to go back. It was a pleasure seeing you again Yeollie” he started saying patting again on his shoulders, before shifting his stare toward Baekhyun.

“And Byun, take care of him. It’s a rare talent and a kind man. Cherish him” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol felt his cheeks on fire again for the nth time that night.

“Let’s go, _rare-talent-and-kind-man_?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol blushed again, nodding shortly and he was about to stop by the cashier but Baekhyun pushed him out of the restaurant.

“I’ve already paid, baker boy. Let’s go” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, wondering actually how rich and wealthy Baekhyun was.

And…

“Molecular gastronomy?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I find it fascinating how you can apply chemistry and science to cooking. And Jung was interested in trying few weird recipes and experiments” he explained briefly making Chanyeol hum in understanding.

“Who knew that you were also into this” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled, opening his car with the remote control.

“I’m a man full of surprises, you know” he replied, smirking toward him, and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding, because indeed Baekhyun was a continue surprise to him.

“I didn’t have any doubt about it” Chanyeol concluded sitting inside Baekhyun’s car and making him snort, sitting near him.

He drove them home, speaking about how him and Jung met and how they came up with the idea of trying some molecular gastronomy together and how some of the dishes of Jung’s restaurant existed only thanks to Baekhyun himself.

“And he seemed surprise to see how tall and handsome you became” Baekhyun stated finally parking in front of the bakery and turning off the engine.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Come on, last time we saw each other it was… ten years ago more or less? I was still a brat” he stated and Baekhyun exited the car, looking toward Chanyeol who did the same.

“You didn’t deny being handsome, I’m impressed” he commented and Chanyeol blushed up to his ears again, shaking his head.

“It’s not what I mean, Baekhyun… it was…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled, nearing him and taking his hand in his.

“Even Dae told you today. You are so handsome, and stunning and… this shirt, are you sure it’s yours or that you didn’t get the wrong washing machine program?” he asked briefly, fingers going to play with Chanyeol’s shirt buttons, making Chanyeol gulped down soundly before shaking his head.

“I… usually don’t have many shirts and this is from… few years ago, so maybe it’s a bit too-tight-fitting?” he replied softly, trying not to focus too much on the sensation of Baekhyun’s fingers on his chest and neck.

“Still… it’s a clear compliment to your figure” Baekhyun whispered, entering even more in his personal space, and pressing Chanyeol against the car.

Chanyeol’s eyes roamed on Baekhyun’s face, biting his lips and hands instinctively moving to Baekhyun’s sides, caressing him.

“What should I say about you? You looked stunningly hot tonight…” he breathed, leaning down imperceptibly, closing part of the distance that still existed between them.

“You are stunningly hot even while you work, especially in summer, with those t-shirts that nicely plaster against you” Baekhyun muttered back and their lips were almost touching, space barely existing between them, breathing each other’s air.

“You even made Sehun gay” Baekhyun added softly before letting out a chuckle and even before Chanyeol could reply, he softly kissed him, pulling away immediately.

“And you don’t know what I would pay to see you as naked as he did…” he groaned lowly making Chanyeol bit his lips, want clearly staining both their stares.

“You have just to ask” he breathed back, nearing again Baekhyun, slightly gripping harder on his sides, and… how much did he want that contact with Baekhyun?

How long did he dream about that?

“Bring me upstairs and show me?” Baekhyun whispered him, lips again barely brushing and Chanyeol closed that short distance that time, kissing him deeply, not a soft, quick peck as before, but all the sexual tension repressed up until that moment.

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip gently, pressing his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, making him hum in appreciation, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him even nearer to him.

Chanyeol caressed again Baekhyun’s sides, earning a soft groan and a shiver, before shifting their positions and pressing Baekhyun against his own car.

“So, do you want me to show here or upstairs?” he muttered near Baekhyun’s ear, feeling him shiver under him.

“Here can be dangerous… And this suit is expensive as hell. Let’s go upstairs” he stated and even before Baekhyun could push him away, Chanyeol lifted him up from the ground, making him circle Chanyeol’s torso with his legs.

“Oh no you don’t” Baekhyun stated staring at him but Chanyeol chuckled.

“Why not? Are you scared?” he asked him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I’m worried about your back and…” he started saying but Chanyeol walked toward the backdoor with Baekhyun in his arms and clinging to him.

“You are lighter than my flour sacks, babe. Stop whining and pick up the keys” he stated and Baekhyun pouted, but he was clearly enjoying it more than he was showing.

Somehow, he managed to open, and also close back, the back door and also the door of his apartment.

And Baekhyun was really lighter than flour sacks and even making the stairs with him his arms wasn’t as difficult as Chanyeol would think.

Baekhyun was also relatively quiet, simply caressing Chanyeol’s hair or snuggling his nose on Chanyeol’s neck, nothing too risky.

But once they were at home and Chanyeol laid him down on the bed, hovering him, Baekhyun pulled him down, kissing him with the same passion of before, fingers carding through his hair.

“You make me crazy, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered between the kissed before helping him taking off the suit jacket and taking off his own, gently throwing both on the chair near the desk.

Baekhyun groaned, fingers moving to the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt, easily opening them.

“What should I say? You are so stunning and sensual… I always wondered how it would be to touch you” he breathed, biting his lips and Chanyeol helped him with the last buttons before shrugging the shirt off of his shoulders, towering Baekhyun in all his naked glory.

And Baekhyun’s hands were immediately on him, feeling his torso, the shapes of his ribs, collarbones, gently moving to his back, along his shoulder blades, making Chanyeol groan, biting his lips before he could lean again on Baekhyun biting his neck and sucking a hickey.

“C-Chanyeol” he called him, fingers carding through his hair and pulling not so gently.

“You don’t like it?” he asked him, breath caressing Baekhyun’s ear before he could softly lick it, biting it, earning another groan and another pull of his hair.

“Let me take off these slacks… If I stain them, I’m ruined” he stated, slightly pushing Chanyeol’s shoulders and Chanyeol nodded briefly, biting his ear again before sitting up and helping Baekhyun up too.

While Baekhyun was removing his trousers, Chanyeol looked at him, so beautiful and so perfect and, when Baekhyun realized it, he took even slower to undress, making a literal show out of it.

“You are teasing me, now” Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun chuckled softly, slightly pushing Chanyeol sit on the bed and sitting on his laps, erection brushing with Chanyeol’s, earning a low groan and Chanyeol’s hand went immediately to Baekhyun’s sides, gripping shortly.

“Can I touch you now?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded before carding again his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, clearly liking the texture.

“You are stunning” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol let out a small chuckle, nearing his lips to Baekhyun’s neck again, fingers starting to open up his shirt.

“And you are so beautiful, so sensitive” he breathed before biting him again, Baekhyun groaning shortly, pulling at his hair.

Chanyeol opened up Baekhyun shirt and his fingers moved to caress him beneath it, skin so soft and so smooth Chanyeol still thought it was a dream.

He traced Baekhyun’s sides up to his back, gingerly, slowly, feeling Baekhyun’s skin erupt in goosebumps and him shivering on his laps.

“Chanyeol” he muttered, slightly arching his back, grinding his erection against Chanyeol that sucked another hickey on his neck, sucking softly and making it redder than before.

“I’ve always wanted to touch you like this” Chanyeol whispered, fingers finally moving to Baekhyun’s nipples, gently padding them and earning another groan, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder in his hair before moving to his back.

“It’s nothing much…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol chuckled against his throat, kissing down it before nibbling his collarbones.

“Nothing much?” he echoed, pinching one of Baekhyun’s nipples and slightly pulling making him bite his lips and grip harder on Chanyeol’s back.

“You are…” Chanyeol started saying before biting him again, marking his skin, and playing more with his nipples, earning a low moan.

“The sexiest person I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet, Baekhyun. So beautiful, so perfect and so, so sensitive” he continued, fingers moving to trace the profile of Baekhyun’s spine, making him arch his back, following his fingertips.

“Chanyeol… you are teasing me now” he breathed, stare meeting Chanyeol’s and it was darker than usual, full of want.

“I would never. Tell me what you want me to do and I will… What do you like?” he asked him, fingers reaching Baekhyun’s boxers and playing with the waistband.

“What I like?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded, fingers caressing up and down his back, making Baekhyun close his eyes in contentment, clearly enjoying the sensation of Chanyeol’s fingers on his back.

And Chanyeol was sure that if Baekhyun could actually _purr_ he would do it in that moment.

He looked too blissful not to.

“Whatever I want?” he whispered again, and this time his tone was lower, pleasantly stirring something inside Chanyeol, somehow alluring, inviting.

“All you want, babe” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun open in a soft smile, so cute and innocent to be totally unfitting but perfect for that situation.

A duality perfect for Baekhyun and him only.

“I want to ride you” he muttered, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s back and then up to his nape, his hair and now it was Chanyeol’s turn to close his eyes in appreciation, simply enjoying Baekhyun’s fingers on himself.

“We have to prepare you before, though…” Chanyeol let out in a soft voice, hands moving again on Baekhyun’s back but, instead of stopping on Baekhyun’s boxers’ waistband, they went even down, cupping Baekhyun’s buttocks, earning a low groan.

“Do you want to do it, or should I do it myself?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“For how much I like the mental image of you fingering yourself open for me, let me do it” he replied softly and Baekhyun nodded shortly sitting up from Chanyeol’s laps and moving toward the nightstand picking up a bottle of lube.

And before sitting again on Chanyeol, he pulled off also his boxer, remaining only with the shirt.

Chanyeol thought he was having a celestial vision.

Because Baekhyun was… beautiful.

Glowing on his cheeks.

Skin fair and shirt still on covering but not enough.

Neck reddened and marked by Chanyeol himself.

“Come here” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun didn’t let him say it again, sitting on his laps once more, erection already half-hard, brushing against Chanyeol’s still clothed one.

They both repressed a groan and then Baekhyun gave him the lube bottle.

“It’s not your… first time, right?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head.

“It’s a while, but definitely not the first time” he replied, opening the bottle and pouring a plentiful on his fingers, smearing it between them.

He closed the bottle, moving it aside, and then pulled Baekhyun even closer to him.

“Can you spread your legs a bit more?” he asked him, speaking softly near his ear, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, circling Chanyeol’s neck with his arms, fixing his position, give Chanyeol all the space he needed to move.

And he was about to remove his arms but Chanyeol slightly caressed his back making him quiver, hands gripping slightly on Chanyeol’s back.

“This close is fine for you?” Baekhyun asked him in a soft voice, kissing his temple and Chanyeol nodded.

“Whichever position and distance are better for you, Baekhyun. You have to be as comfortable as possible” he replied, fingers slightly moving toward his entrance, circling it, slowly without any haste.

Baekhyun bit his ear, making him gasp in surprise, hearing him chuckle softly.

“Don’t take your time” he whispered, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, starting to kiss it and Chanyeol bit his own lips, trying to focus on what he had to do and not on Baekhyun’s lips on his neck.

Chanyeol slightly pushed in the first finger, meeting a fair resistance but not as much as he thought.

“You…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun groaned biting his neck, making him bit his lips again, feeling Baekhyun push against the insertion, gently squeezing his finger inside.

“If I finger myself? I do, especially since I live here” Baekhyun finally replied him, starting again to kiss his neck, trying to adapt to Chanyeol’s finger.

Chanyeol was surprised by the sincerity, but… loved it.

The idea of Baekhyun fingering himself was… way too erotic.

“And what you usually think about?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, gently pushing in another finger and Baekhyun arched his back against it, taking it well inside him, teeth gracing again Chanyeol’s neck, fingers gripping harder on his back.

“Ah, usually…” Baekhyun started, groaning lowly again, clearly trying to focus on coherent thoughts instead of Chanyeol’s fingers stretching and gently moving inside him.

“Something like now. Or meeting you on a Friday night in some club’s private area?” Baekhyun started saying, voice wavering, slightly tinted with pleasure, lower than usual and echoing so pleasantly inside Chanyeol, that he inserted another one, always gently, testing Baekhyun’s reactions.

And Baekhyun took that too, arching again his back, slowly stretching against it, biting his own lips and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s back and shoulders.

“Even outside the comfort of a bedroom. How would you like it there? Against the wall or…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun bit his neck again, groaning lowly, starting to set a more definite pace on Chanyeol’s fingers.

“With you whatever. Even barebacking, if you are up to it” he moaned, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and slightly pulling it, finally meeting their stares.

And Baekhyun was even more beautiful than before, slightly sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, eyes glassy and full blown, lips rose and wet with saliva.

Chanyeol never became that hard with few words like in that moment.

And at that sight.

“I…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun smirked at him, cheeks flushed red and the whole vision was even more endearing.

“Wouldn’t you like it?” he whispered, biting his lips, and he totally got Chanyeol even harder that before.

He simply nodded, starting a faster pace to his ministrations inside Baekhyun, thrusting deeper, trying to adjust at Baekhyun pace on him.

Baekhyun arched again his back, pressing down to his fingers, taking every single inch and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders, mouth moving again to Chanyeol’s neck.

“More” he whispered before biting him again and Chanyeol groaned, compliant, following Baekhyun’s desires, adjusting to his pace and his movements, getting to hit his prostate, feeling Baekhyun grip harder on his back and pulling his hair.

“C-Chanyeol, there” he breathed, arching his back and Chanyeol thrusted with the same angle, hitting again the same spot, making Baekhyun moan, this time louder, against his skin before he could bite again Chanyeol’s neck.

“I want you, now… _please_ ” he whispered but despite the final _please_ more than a plead it sounded like an order.

Not that Chanyeol could care less since he wanted to be inside Baekhyun as bad as he wanted it, but it was so cute how, despite the words and the pleasure, Baekhyun was still way too much in control of what was happening.

And Chanyeol really asked himself what it would take to make Baekhyun lose that self-control he still managed even in that moment.

How would it be to have him ride him with the right abandonment and bliss?

“Condom?” Chanyeol asked him, slowing down his fingers’ motions inside Baekhyun, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, reaching where he put down the lube and picking up a foil package.

He briefly detached from Chanyeol, tearing up the package and realizing that Chanyeol still had on not only his boxer but also his trousers.

“Why the hell are you still _this_ dressed?” he asked him, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Hold on me” he stated softly and Baekhyun slightly gripped on his shoulder.

Chanyeol moved his free hand to unbutton his trousers, unzipping them and pulled down his boxer.

“Is this fine for this time? Or you want to…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Whatever. Right now, I only need you” he whispered with a certain urgency perceptible in his voice and Chanyeol nodded, because for him it was the same.

Baekhyun’s fingers went Chanyeol’s erection that was already hard too and rolled on the condom, making Chanyeol groan at the touch.

“I like how your fingers look around it” Chanyeol added when Baekhyun’s started to stroke him a bit even if he was already so hard.

Baekhyun smirked toward him, biting his lips.

“Next time then, maybe…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed again his fingers inside Baekhyun making him arch his back, erection brushing against Chanyeol’s, both of them repressing another groan.

“Fuck me already” Baekhyun breathed, leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder, slightly gripping harder on Chanyeol’s erection, and he nodded shortly, removing his fingers from Baekhyun.

“Let me” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded, adjusting their position, moving closer to Chanyeol, fingers gently moving on Chanyeol’s erection, guiding toward his own entrance and, without any other forenotice, he bottomed out, taking every single inch of Chanyeol’s erection inside himself.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, hands gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides, forcing himself not to thrust inside Baekhyun without giving him time to adapt to the insertion.

“Full” Baekhyun breathed against his ear, fingers gripping so hard, surely marking Chanyeol’s back.

And he was beautiful, so beautiful that Chanyeol observed him an awe before finally realizing what was happening.

“Following your pace” Chanyeol muttered, starting to kiss his neck and Baekhyun fingers carder through Chanyeol’s hair pulling him even closer, for how much it was possible since they were literally stuck to each other’s.

Baekhyun started to move on his, slowly, testing, adapting, trying, making Chanyeol feel at seventh heaven because Baekhyun was so erotic and sensual and his moans and groans filling the air so pleasantly.

Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of whatever was happening, Baekhyun’s cologne mixing to his sweat and to that smell typical of sex and that only.

Chanyeol bit him again on his neck, gently thumbing at his nipple, making him arch his back and set a faster pace on Chanyeol.

“You are filling me so well, Chanyeol…” he breathed, biting his lips shortly, and Chanyeol nodded, repeating his gesture, this time slightly pulling Baekhyun’s nipple too, making him groan lowly, deeper.

“Want you more” Chanyeol whispered, hands caressing Baekhyun’s torso, down to his sides again and the on his buttocks again, slightly squeezing them, making him gasp in surprise at the sudden touch.

“Chanyeol…?” he called him but Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Let me help you moving?” he whispered deeply, want clearly sipping from his voice, and Baekhyun bit his lips, nodding starting again to move against Chanyeol’s erection, but this time along Chanyeol met his movements with his thrusts, helping him moving and meeting them too.

Baekhyun’s hands went to his hair and back again, pulling him nearer, this time for a kiss, sloppy and wet, but full of passion and saliva.

Baekhyun’s fingers gripper harder on Chanyeol’s hair, kissing him slowly, following his movements and starting to adapt to each other’s pace, forming a perfect tempo between each other.

And when Chanyeol thrusted deeper, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate, Baekhyun broke the kiss, moaning loudly, arching his back against it, squeezing Chanyeol’s erection, enjoying every instant of it.

“Please, there” he breathed, voice wavering and Chanyeol didn’t need him to tell it, because he was already thrusting there again and again, feeling his erection twitching inside Baekhyun who was squeezing him impossibly tighter inside himself, pushing Chanyeol so much to the edge.

And even before he could rationally ask himself if it was the case of moving his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s erection, Baekhyun came between them, throwing his head back, pushing down against Chanyeol’s erection, with Chanyeol’s name on his lips, so sweet and erotic in the meantime as only Baekhyun could be.

Chanyeol needed few thrust more to reach his own release too, that culminated in an explosion of white lights and colors and the warmest sensation Chanyeol ever felt.

He came muttering Baekhyun’s name like his own life depended on it, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, trying to regain the sense of real around them.

They were literally plastered to each other, no space existing between them, sweat glistering on both skin and sticking their hair in weird ways, especially Chanyeol’s since Baekhyun liked that much to pull at it.

Baekhyun’s shirt was drenched in sweat, sticking to him, and surely stained with Baekhyun’s cum too.

But it was… perfect.

And Chanyeol couldn’t find any cons in that moment.

He was in a perfect bliss, content with having Baekhyun on his laps, feeling sated as he probably never felt before.

Baekhyun caressed his neck, his shoulders and then down his back, slowly, gently.

“Chanyeol…” he called him softly and Chanyeol hummed in reply.

“I love you, you know?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.

“I love you too” he replied but Baekhyun gently pinched his cheek, forcing him to look back at him.

“But next time we will do things _my way_ ” he stated voice difficult to read and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“You didn’t like it?” he immediately asked him, worried, fearing that something went wrong or Baekhyun didn’t enjoy it as much as he did.

Baekhyun deadpanned in front of him before slapping his shoulder.

“Did it look like I didn’t enjoy it?” he blurted out and even before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun pinched again his cheeks.

“I _loved_ it. As much as I love you” he stated softly before leaning in and placing a short peck on Chanyeol’s lips.

“But…?” Chanyeol continued for him, since he was expecting that _but_ since the previous statement.

Baekhyun pouted, shaking his head.

“But I didn’t touch at all. And you have still your trousers and boxer on! How is it even possible?!” he asked him making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in perplexity before he could chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“You are the best, Baekhyun” he whispered kissing him softly again and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.

“I think my back could dissent about you not touching me enough, by the way. Do you like it this much?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s cheeks literally took fire in less than a second.

“I-I…” he started saying but Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“I loved it too. As I love you” he stated making Baekhyun whine in exasperation mixed with embarrassment.

“Shower with me?” Chanyeol added immediately and Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought.

“Do I get a second round?” he asked him, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Not tonight. You are too tired and it’s already late. And it was a while since we both didn’t have…” he started saying and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding.

“I know and you are right. But maybe next time?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, this time nodding briefly.

“Sure. For now, let me spoil a bit more under the shower before we can cuddle a bit before sleeping” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly at him too, nodding.

“Sound like the best plan” he concluded and slowly sat up from Chanyeol, hissing briefly at the friction, before taking Chanyeol’s hand and guiding him until the bathroom.

They showered shortly, and they really keep it short because, despite everything they were both tired.

Chanyeol offered to dry Baekhyun’s hair and, strangely, Baekhyun let him do it.

Indeed, tired.

They laid down in the bed and Baekhyun didn’t pull with him the big amount of duvets and blankets.

“You will be cold tonight” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’m not when you are near. I’ll need them later, when you go downstairs” he explained, making Chanyeol smile softly, nodding shortly, and even before he could ask him anything, Baekhyun opened his arm to him, clear invite to hug him.

And Chanyeol didn’t leave him waiting for more than a second, hugging him and snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, making him chuckle.

“You are such a puppy” he whispered, fingers caressing his hair and Chanyeol playfully barked in reply.

Baekhyun hugged him even tighter to himself, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you, Chanyeol” he breathed in and Chanyeol softly kissed his neck, nodding.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he concluded, hugging him back and he probably never felt that good and that loved like in that moment.

Everything was settled then, apparently.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun loved to bits, the bakery was going as smoothly as possible and Chanyeol’s parents didn’t even started with the marriage story again.

Even Hyuna showed up less than before.

So what was missing…?

Jumin that was more annoying than before.

And Baekbom and Eun-mi’s situation… too.

It was another rainy day when Chanyeol was staring outside the door of his small garden the unceasing downpour, thinking about the whole thing with Jumin and Baekhyun’s brother.

Chanyeol was worried.

Because even if Baekhyun tried to reassure him about both matters, Chanyeol knew that both were plaguing the older more than he cared to admit.

“You are pensive” Jondae stated entering the kitchen and turning off the oven that was reclaiming, without much success, Chanyeol’s attention.

“Ah, shit. Sorry” he breathed moving to check the contents of the oven and Jondae wanted to inquire any further, but in that moment Baekhyun entered in the kitchen, clearly just out of work, badge still swinging around his neck and white coat on his shoulders.

He was… tired.

Clearly, unmistakably tired.

“Baekhyun…” Jondae started but Baekhyun went to Chanyeol and, closing the oven door unceremoniously, he hugged Chanyeol face first, inhaling deeply Chanyeol’s perfume.

“I love you” he whispered and Chanyeol hugged him back, hands stroking on his back and even before he could even start muttering a _I love you too_ , Baekhyun started breathing a long mantra of _I love you_ s, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

And if before Chanyeol was worried, in that moment was scared not only worried.

What the hell happened to Baekhyun?

Usually it was Chanyeol that said softly _I love you_ , especially before they fell asleep or in particularly intimate moments.

Baekhyun always replied affirmatively, but he almost never started it.

Because Baekhyun was a man of gestures, more than words.

“Hey, Baekhyun, look at me. What happened?” Chanyeol whispered caressing his cheeks and forcing him to look at him and in Baekhyun’s eyes there were… tears.

Big, fat and almost tumbling over.

And they both knew that Baekhyun _never_ cried.

Chanyeol’s fingers went to caress his cheeks again, stroking them softly, lips kissing away the tears that menaced to fall over.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun inhaled deeply fingers going to wipe away the unshed tears, before forcing a small smile, placing a short peck on Chanyeol’s lips.

“I’m just tired… Needed to recharge my batteries” he breathed in reply, making the move to step back, distancing himself from Chanyeol, but Chanyeol gripped on his wrist not letting him.

“What is it? Was it again Mrs. Kim? Or your brother called in with news?” he whispered and when Baekhyun’s stare moved away, meeting Jondae’s that was still there, worried, Chanyeol breathed deeply.

“Dae, I’m… can you give me a minute? I’ll be back soon” Chanyeol whispered and even before Baekhyun could shake his head, Jondae nodded.

“We are almost closing by the way. Take your time” he stated, worried and shooing him toward the backdoor of the kitchen.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him upstairs, almost forcing him to sit on the couch.

“Red? White?” Chanyeol asked him, nearing the fridge and Baekhyun sighed briefly, fingers carding through his hair.

“You don’t need…” he started saying but Chanyeol shrugged picking up an already opened bottle and picking up a glass.

“Would you mind telling me?” Chanyeol asked him, pouring Baekhyun a glass of wine, _red_ , and giving it to him before sitting near him.

Baekhyun took the glass in his hand, slender fingers around the glass, inhaling deeply.

He put down the white coat and almost teared his badge from around his neck, throwing it to the short table near the couch.

He drank all the first glass in one go and then poured himself another one, finishing also that one.

“She’s a bitch” he stated lowly and Chanyeol frowned at the hatred behind that words, thinking that he was referring to Jumin.

And for how much he hated her, he never spoke so lowly of her.

“She is using Eun-mi against my brother” he spat out and, in his eyes, tears started to form again.

It wasn’t about Jumin, then.

“Your brother’s wife wants to bring Eun-mi away from him?” he asked him worried and Baekhyun let out a low bitter chuckle.

He was clearly upset and unsettled.

“Ah, it would be too easy like this. At least they could bring it to a court” he whispered, fingers carding between his hair, slightly biting on his fingers while pouring himself another glass of wine.

Chanyeol frowned not understanding what was the point, then.

“She is coercing Eun-mi. And she tells my brother bullshits like how Eun-mi _needs_ to have a proper family and that he’s being egoistic in not wanting to give it to her. And today Eun-mi asked Bom why he doesn’t love her anymore, because he wants to leave alone with Yuri” Baekhyun explained better, drinking another glass and moving his glasses on his head, pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“Baek…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun leant his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, sighing deeply.

“What should I do? What _can_ I do?” he asked him and his voice tone was low and worried.

Chanyeol circled Baekhyun’s shoulders, pulling him near and started placing soft kisses on the top of his head.

“Maybe you could ask your parents? If they can keep Eun-mi for few weeks while they try to settle things?” Chanyeol proposed him softly, even if he knew that Baekhyun wasn’t exactly in the best relationship with his parents.

He never asked in details _why_ but he knew that Baekhyun didn’t speak with his parents for almost five years now.

But maybe Baekbom had a better relationship with them?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply but then he brightened up suddenly, sitting straighter again and looking at Chanyeol like he had the best idea in the world.

Chanyeol frowned and his lips parted trying to ask for an explanation, but Baekhyun placed a short kiss on them, smiling briefly.

“You are a blessing, Chanyeol” he whispered, making Chanyeol’s cheeks become warmer and, even before he could speak up again, Baekhyun was calling someone on his phone, fingers taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, playing with his fingers, sending soft shivers along Chanyeol’s arm.

“Granny, sorry for bothering you this late” he sing-sang when on the other end of the line someone replied and his voice was cute, again sounding like he was a teenager again.

“Yeah, I’m eating plenty and yeah I’m taking care of myself” he started saying and Chanyeol huffed shortly and there were so many things to say about the _taking care of himself_ that he could digress about, but simply gripped harder on Baekhyun’s fingers, bringing them to his mouth, kissing them softly.

Baekhyun shivered briefly, eyes closing in appreciation of Chanyeol’s warmth near him and Chanyeol moved his free hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, kindly massaging it.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could close his eyes in appreciation, biting his lips, preventing some accidental groans to leave his lips.

“Yeah, I have to ask you a favor… can you I don’t know, host Bom and Eun-mi for few days next weekend?” he asked her and he listened to her reply before biting harder on his lips, clearly enjoying Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder more than he was showing.

“The situation is _difficult_ but I want them to relax a bit away for Yuri” he explained trying to be more precise, but still remaining on the vague side of the matter, and when his grandmother replied again Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, nodding.

“Thank you, granny. I’ll call Bom and tell him that you invited them over” he concluded and after another few greetings, Baekhyun hang up the call.

“Chanyeol…” he groaned turning around and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not understanding what he did wrong.

But Baekhyun snuggled his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, breathing evenly against it.

“Your hands are so warm. I love this _whatever_ you are doing on my shoulders” he breathed softly making Chanyeol chuckle softly, kissing his temple.

“Turn around, _professor_. Let me do _whatever I was doing on your shoulders_ better” he stated amused and Baekhyun playfully bit his neck, making Chanyeol hide a groan, before he turned around briefly.

Chanyeol’s hands both went to Baekhyun’s shoulders, starting to massage him, gently, fingers pressing on his skin over the jacket.

Baekhyun groaned shortly before huffing and taking it away, remaining only with his shirt.

“You are so warm” he breathed when Chanyeol’s hands went again on him, now nearer to Baekhyun’s skin.

“And you are cold. Are you sure you don’t want to take a warm shower? I can cook something for you…” he started saying, softly, worried but Baekhyun shook his head, shortly.

“I want to be with you, babe. I missed you all day… I want to endlessly cuddle with you forgetting about everything except us and how much we love” he muttered briefly, hand moving to caress gently Chanyeol’s hand on him.

And Chanyeol hugged him from behind, pulling him closer, back against Chanyeol’s chest, nose snuggling on his neck, peppering it with kisses.

“Stay here with me, then. Just the two of us, until you won’t fall asleep on me or you will be to hungry to stay here” he concluded, inhaling Baekhyun’s cologne and… he wanted to hold him so tight at him and never let him go.

Because whatever was happening, he wanted Baekhyun to know that he was by his side and he would do whatever he could for making it better.

“You are the softest, kindest, lovely baker boy ever, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered softly, hand reaching for Chanyeol’s hair, gently stroking them, letting himself go against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol breathed in again, continuing to kiss his neck, slowly, letting Baekhyun mess his hair up.

“I wonder when I’ll stop being a _baker boy_ , to you” he joked softly, making Baekhyun chuckle briefly.

“Do you want me to start talking about how you _absolutely love it_ when you are inside me and I call you like this?” he asked him, making Chanyeol’s cheeks take fire.

And he tried to reply, but he stuttered and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“Or how you think I don’t realize how much it turns you on seeing me walking around with my work clothes still on?” he asked him again, fingers slightly gripping harder in Chanyeol’s hair, gentleness not so subtly changing in want and lust.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck.

“You are teasing me, now, babe” Chanyeol whispered against his skin, biting him again and licking his neck, saliva glistering on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Sure, and you totally _hate_ it, right?” he asked him briefly, pulling him near again, arching his back against Chanyeol’s back and Chanyeol’s hands gripped harder on Baekhyun’s sides.

“Totally hate it, indeed. So… _cuddles_ only tonight?” he replied, lips grazing behind Baekhyun’s ear, sucking a hickey there, hearing Baekhyun let out a low moan.

“Come bath with me, Chanyeol, and let’s forget about anything else” he concluded and Chanyeol never sat up so promptly, pulling Baekhyun with him toward the bathroom.

His phone ringing on the short table or Baekhyun’s ringing in his white coat pockets.

Jondae hollering from downstairs that he closed everything up and that they would see each other the day after.

Sehun going away with Jondae or no.

The whole world could wait.

Chanyeol’s hands on Baekhyun’s _everything_.

Baekhyun’s lips on Chanyeol’s body like they could do that and only that _forever_.

Moans filling the hot humid bathroom air, their sex scents mixing with Baekhyun’s preferred strawberry bath bombs.

And Chanyeol loved Baekhyun.

Loved him so deeply and everything was… perfect.

As Baekhyun himself.

Luckily it seemed that somehow Baekhyun’s intervention in Baekbom’s visit to their grandmother was indeed _needed_.

Baekbom never told them what actually happened, but when they came back Eun-mi was beautifully smiling and her precious sunshine again, loving her _appa_ oh so much.

And despite all her effort Yuri couldn’t force any other pranks, if not legal ones, but it wouldn’t be convenient for her.

Baekhyun was clearly relieved by it and at least one out of two problems was out.

The only one missing was… Jumin.

It was the Friday after Chanyeol’s birthday and Baekhyun almost forced him to go out with them to a club.

 _“You are young for fuck’s sake, babe. Come out with us and let’s have fun a bit”_ Baekhyun told him on his birthday and Chanyeol was rewarded with _amazing_ sex for it, so, well yeah, not exactly _forced_.

Sehun was overjoyed by the idea and dragged Chanyeol around for some shops finding something suitable for him for _club vibes_.

And Chanyeol felt completely out of his own character when they finally met with Jondae and Minseok that they were the first one to arrive there.

“Oh fuck” Jondae let out literally _checking Chanyeol out_.

He was wearing black-leather trousers, so tight that caressed his shapes way too beautifully, and a wine-red satin shirt under his dark grey long coat, only thing he managed not to buy that day.

“It doesn’t suit me, right?” Chanyeol asked, fingers fidgeting with the first buttons of his shirt, but both Jondae and Minseok were already shaking their heads as Sehun did all the way there.

“Baek will die for sure tonight” Jondae stated and his smirk was so wide and so dangerous and Chanyeol didn’t know how to exactly react to that comment.

And even before he could try to interject or comment, Baekhyun exited from his car, fingers carding through his hair.

Chanyeol’s breath stopped in his throat.

Baekhyun was… sexy.

And not simply _sexy_ , but _natural charmingly sexy_ and Chanyeol felt immediately his throat dry and the need to gulp down.

His hair was styled back, black eyeliner adorning his eyes and… black.

Black super tight trousers and black velvety shirt under his long black coat.

He was… perfect.

Chanyeol already felt hot and bothered, but when Baekhyun’s stare moved to Chanyeol, his eyes went wider in perplexity, observing Chanyeol in his whole being.

They simply looked at each other, deeply, interested and surely imagining what they could to each other, without realizing that they were still outside and there were people and… _hey probably I can’t fuck you here_.

“Guys?” Jondae called them, breaking that small moment and Chanyeol’s stare moved away, not meeting Baekhyun’s again.

It could be dangerous.

“What… happened? I thought you would show up with a suit or some nice sweater…” Baekhyun whispered nearing him but keeping a certain distance.

“S-Sehun insisted” Chanyeol stuttered in reply, slightly moving his arm on Baekhyun’s back who jolted at the faint touch, much to Chanyeol’s surprise.

“How’s work today?” he asked him trying to be casual, dropping his arm without touching again Baekhyun and he hummed shortly, nodding.

“Everything was fine, fine” he replied and Chanyeol nodded again.

It was… _awkward_.

He wanted to touch Baekhyun so much and he could feel the same sexual tension coming from Baekhyun.

More than they ever expected before.

Chanyeol wouldn’t survive all the evening.

They sat on a table and ordered drinks and everything seemed to be fine.

 _Fine_ for how much an outing in a club could go for Chanyeol.

The music was loud and not exactly his genre, but the drinks were not the usual ones and he kind of liked the different flavors.

Baekhyun was clement enough not to ask him to dance with him, risking being arrested for _obscene acts in a public place_.

However, at a certain point Chanyeol spotted Jumin in the club and the most obvious thing he could think of was… Nearing Baekhyun and kissing him senseless.

Without any notice, his fingers went in Baekhyun’s hair on the back of his neck, pulling Baekhyun near him, tongue already sliding inside his mouth, pressing in.

Baekhyun _moaned_ lowly, startled by the sudden contact and opening his mouth toward the insertion, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him even near.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered softly in the kiss but there was a loud glass crash and all their heads moved toward the sound.

And clearly Baekhyun met Jumin’s stare.

She was wearing a black succinct one-piece and she was with a man who was slightly taller than Baekhyun but almost double his size.

“Ah, see who’s there” Jumin stated nearing them and Baekhyun sat up already, even if Chanyeol’s fingers gripped on his hand, pulling him behind, standing near him.

“Mrs. Kim, the evening is pleasant for both of us. Let’s not ruin it…” he started saying, head gesturing toward the man that was with her and she chuckled shaking her head.

“Always the knight in shiny armor, ah, Mr. Park. You really are the worst. I didn’t remember him being this… _sissy_ ” she stated and Chanyeol had to literally pull Baekhyun behind again, fingers gripping harder on his wrist.

“Babe, let’s drop it… She just wants to…” he started saying but the man that was with Jumin, pushed him with strength and Chanyeol sighed deeply, knowing that it wasn’t a good situation.

He didn’t want to cause any stirring or quarrel.

“Come on, man. We can settle this peacefully, no?” Chanyeol asked toward the man that shook his head.

“You should stop annoying my woman” he growled and Chanyeol shook his head again.

“There’s only a big misunderstanding” Chanyeol tried to say again and Baekhyun moved in front of him, glaring at Jumin, knowing that it was all her fault.

And Chanyeol knew it too but it wasn’t the wisest idea playing the blame game in that moment.

But in the very same instant that Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, the man that was with Jumin raised his empty bottle and tried to hit Baekhyun.

 _Tried_.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s wrist again, putting himself between Baekhyun and the man, bottle hitting his arm raised to better protect Baekhyun behind him.

The glass bottle shattered in pieces and Chanyeol felt the cut on his arm.

It wasn’t exactly painful especially not with his adrenaline level that high in that moment.

Chanyeol instinctively gripped harder on Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling him even behind himself and it was the best choice, since the man hit Chanyeol again with what remained of the bottle, this time hitting him on his shoulder.

Chanyeol took that too, but then he let Baekhyun go and pushed the man against the counter, pushing at his collar.

“I don’t know what she said to convince you, but she’s not what she seems. Remember it when you will end up in jail for aggression, idiot” he stated, letting him go, pushing him aside.

His stare moved immediately toward Baekhyun who immediately near him, together with Jondae, Minseok and Sehun.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started but Jondae touched Chanyeol’s arm realizing that there was blood.

“Yeol, we have to…” he tried to say but Chanyeol’s stare was unmoving from Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun will check it out for me. Call the police” he stated and even before anybody could interject or comment, Chanyeol gripped harder on Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling him between the small crowd toward the bathroom.

He pushed the door opened and closed with lock after it, stare moving on Baekhyun who was worried, now more than before since Chanyeol locked them in.

“Chan…” he breathed but Chanyeol was already kissing him hard, pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, biting them, slightly pushing him against the wall, Baekhyun humming in his mouth.

“Chanyeol, w-wait” he tried to say between the kisses, but Chanyeol pressed him harder against the wall, hands immediately going underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, caressing his sides, up to his nipples, making him groan, biting his lips.

“I need you…” Chanyeol breathed, lips moving on his neck and biting him there.

“And I mean, _now_ ” he added, fingers playing with his nipples, making Baekhyun arch his back, groaning at the touches.

“Let me check your…” Baekhyun tried to breathe again but Chanyeol shook his head, nose snuggling in Baekhyun’s neck before biting him again.

“They don’t hurt…” he whispered, even if it wasn’t exactly the truth, grinding his erection with Baekhyun’s and earning himself another suffocated moan.

And even before Baekhyun could interject, Chanyeol bit him again going from the neck, to his skin behind his ear and then his earlobe.

“Let me have you” he almost ordered, adrenaline still running wildly in his blood and staring at Baekhyun, almost pleading him not to question and simply let him do his way.

Especially because Chanyeol didn’t have reply in that moment.

He only felt hot, bothered and in need of Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun… nodded.

Shortly, briefly, without any uncertainty.

“How was it…? A Friday night? Against a wall of a club’s bathroom? _Barebacking_?” he breathed, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair on the back of his neck and pulling him down, lips barely brushing against Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity remembering part of that discourse what felt months ago, but nodded too, breathing against his lips.

“I don’t know what you did to my lovely, kind and soft _baker boy_ , but I want you to fuck me, and I mean _now_ ” he added finally closing the distance between them, clashing their lips together more than really kiss him.

The kiss was wet, sloppy, uncoordinated and hot.

But it was perfect for that instant, for them.

Chanyeol’s hands moved up on Baekhyun’s thighs, groping his ass, making Baekhyun moan lowly in his mouth.

“Let’s skip foreplays?” Baekhyun asked him, looking at him in his eyes, biting his lips.

And Chanyeol nodded briefly, squeezing slightly harder on his buttocks before moving his hands on the clearly visible tent in Baekhyun’s way too tight trousers, palming it, making Baekhyun repress a moan, even though his hips thrusted toward his hands.

“Turn around” Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun nodded, making a big scene out of it, also unzipping his trousers, letting them pool down together with his boxer.

Chanyeol bit his own lips, fingers moving on his own along Baekhyun’s thighs lines and he groaned lowly.

He wanted him _oh so much_.

Chanyeol felt nothing but desire.

Not the anger he felt before seeing Jumin.

Nor the pain that he only numbly felt, but it was too distant to be identified as _his_.

There were only him and Baekhyun.

He kneeled down and, without any notice, gripped harder on Baekhyun’s buttocks, parting them and licking his entrance with thick saliva.

Baekhyun repressed a groan, arching his back toward the contact, asking for more and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate.

He started to lick him, slightly pressing his tongue inside Baekhyun’s entrance, creating a sort of insertion, even if it was a barely insertion, since it wasn’t as thick as Chanyeol’s fingers, let alone his shaft.

Baekhyun started a series of low moans and, even if he tried to repress them as much as possible, it was clear that he was enjoying it maybe even more than Chanyeol.

And that kind of turned on Chanyeol even more, even if the last thing he needed in that moment was another turn on.

“-Yeol…” he moaned, throwing his head back, pushing again toward the insertion and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“Don’t make me wait” Baekhyun muttered, looking at him from his shoulder and Chanyeol got even harder, instantly.

“A-At least few fingers, babe…” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun bit his lips, shortly before, nodding and, instead of letting Chanyeol doing it, he turned around and… started fingering himself open for Chanyeol.

Without no forenotice, no saliva-coating, no nothing.

He simply used Chanyeol’s saliva already on him to thrust his fingers in, firstly two and then another one.

Baekhyun was… enchanting and Chanyeol couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, from how he was glowing under the lights, how his erection was moving in tempo with his ministrations inside himself.

“Chanyeol” he moaned lowly, saliva making his lips even more shining and rose and…

Chanyeol couldn’t resist anymore.

He hungrily kissed him, pressing him once again against the wall, groaning.

“Let me in” he breathed and Baekhyun nodded shortly and Chanyeol didn’t need anything else.

He lifted Baekhyun up from the ground, pinning him against the wall, letting Baekhyun’s legs circle around his torso.

Chanyeol simply pulled down his trousers and boxer, briefly tugging his erection few times before leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s.

“I…” he started saying, for a moment fearing _everything_.

It was a side of himself he never showed to Baekhyun.

And he knew that everything started because of his fear to lose Baekhyun.

He wanted to make him his, forever.

Claiming as his own, for how much… instinctive it could seem.

And maybe Baekhyun didn’t like it.

He didn’t agree with it.

But Baekhyun smiled at him, sweeping away all his fears.

“Fuck me, I’m yours” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol nodded, starting to slowly thrust inside Baekhyun who groaned at the insertion, biting his lips, but pushing against Chanyeol’s erection.

“I’m not porcelain, _baker boy_ ” Baekhyun blurted out, lust tinting his stare, full blown and glassy and Chanyeol groaned, biting Baekhyun’s shoulder, thrusting all the way in, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gripping on his back and his shoulder.

He vaguely felt a sting on his shoulder, the one that was injured, but didn’t say anything, he simply started to thrust inside Baekhyun slowly, adjusting, testing, and Baekhyun arched his back, pressing against him.

“C-Chanyeol” he moaned, fingers gripping on Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down to kiss him.

Chanyeol thrusted inside him, pace getting faster, rougher and Baekhyun was so _fucking_ tight and the raw sensation instead of feeling him through a condom was pushing Chanyeol over the edge.

“You are tight, babe, so tight and so warm, pleasantly squeezing me” Chanyeol breathed, biting again his neck, and Baekhyun whimpered, starting to move as possible to meet with Chanyeol’s pace.

Chanyeol was there already, feeling too overwhelmed from the too many sensations he was feeling in that moment.

He moved one of his hand to touch Baekhyun’s nipple, pulling and squeezing it between his fingers, making Baekhyun arching his back again, allowing him to thrust even deeper inside Baekhyun, meeting his prostate.

“Ah, there. Please, _please_ , Yeol” Baekhyun moaned, pulling at his hair and Chanyeol simply compiled, thrusting even faster inside him, hitting again and again against Baekhyun’s prostate, making him a moaning mess.

Baekhyun came between them, with a low moan and biting Chanyeol’s neck, gasping for air, like he was in apnea for too long.

And Chanyeol groaned lowly, feeling Baekhyun squeeze him inside himself literally milking him all the way through his own orgasm.

“Let me pull out to come…” Chanyeol whispered briefly but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Fill me up” he simply breathed and Chanyeol moaned, biting his neck, and coming hard inside Baekhyun.

He slowed down, trying to steady his breath, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, trying to come down from his high.

“I love you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled briefly, nodding.

He wanted to say that he loved him too, but Baekhyun again started to breath a mantra of _I love you_ s.

Chanyeol’s felt his cheeks grow warmer, finally realizing what just happened.

“I-I’m sorry, Baekhyun…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, caressing his hair and then his shoulders.

And when his hand stopped on Chanyeol’s injured shoulder, Chanyeol hissed shortly and Baekhyun realized that there was blood on his hands.

“Chanyeol!” he stated worried and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, finally feeling the hurt on his arm and shoulder.

“Oh” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun slapped his other shoulder.

“Let me down and let me see it!” he whined and Chanyeol slowly exited him, making him hiss.

“Let me clean you before. I’m sorry to…” Chanyeol whispered softly but Baekhyun squeezed his cheeks briefly.

“I loved _everything._ You are stunning, gorgeous and I loved how you… pinned me here, fucking me senseless and filling me this good. So…” he started saying and Chanyeol’s cheeks became warmer and redder at the mention.

“You will be the death of me” Chanyeol breathed softly but didn’t let Baekhyun see his injuries before letting Chanyeol clean him.

Chanyeol tried to clean the most out of Baekhyun even if it was clear that a shower was needed.

But in the very same instant they were dressed again, Baekhyun’s fingers were already moving on Chanyeol’s shirt, unbuttoning it and revealing his shoulders and arm.

“Oh, fuck” he stated and Chanyeol stared at them too, groaning.

 _Now_ , it was hurting like hell.

“Let’s go to the ER” Baekhyun stated and even before Chanyeol could interject, he took his hand and pulled him out where there was already the Police.

Chanyeol briefly spoke with them but then Baekhyun insisted again on going to the ER with the Police consent.

They spent there almost three hours and then Baekhyun drove them back home when they finally treated Chanyeol and sent him home.

“I can’t believe it… Almost ten days” Chanyeol groaned, definitely unhappy with the final response of the ER, shaking his head and he was about to sit on the couch, when Baekhyun pulled him toward the bathroom.

“Let me help you shower. You are an idiot…” Baekhyun almost ordered him, helping him undress and picking up some towels.

“I’m…” Chanyeol started again, stare moving away but Baekhyun pinched his cheeks for the nth time that night.

“You should have avoided it. I was fine in…” Baekhyun tried to tell him but Chanyeol immediately shook his head, excluding the idea even before Baekhyun could expose it.

“You are a respectable professor in Seoul University. And your safety is far more important than mine. And it’s not like I can’t work” Chanyeol interrupted him, even if his tone was cold and his stare distant from Baekhyun.

“You are the most important person for me, Baekhyun. I don’t want to see you hurting and I would do it every time if it was to protect you” he added immediately, taking the towels from Baekhyun’s hands, forcing a small smile.

“So don’t make that face and let me do it. I can manage alone” he concluded briefly and for an instant there was only silence around them.

His thoughts were all on that evening.

And not only the injuries.

But what came after those.

It didn’t happen before that Chanyeol let himself go in that way.

Not that he hurt Baekhyun in any way or forced his will on him because it was clear that Baekhyun was more than consensual in everything happened between them in that bathroom.

However, Chanyeol wasn’t his usual self.

And he knew that it was just Jumin and that man’s fault, but he also let it happen.

Instead of walking away, Baekhyun took two steps in Chanyeol’s personal space, eyes softly looking at him.

“Chanyeol…” he called him and when Chanyeol simply pressed his lips in a thin line, Baekhyun caressed his cheeks gently.

“My lovely, kind and precious _baker boy_ ” he called him again and Chanyeol bit his lips, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m really sorry, Baekhyun” he breathed almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Why? It wasn’t your fault. It was Jumin and that punk’s fault. And as you said, it’s less problematic than expected and you can still work…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, frantically.

“Who cares about that…” he let out exasperated, attracting Baekhyun’s worried stare.

“And then what?” he asked him but Chanyeol pursed his lips, stare shifting away again.

“It’s better if you shower before. I’ll do it later” he retorted, totally changing subject, but Baekhyun didn’t let him.

Because Baekhyun was… Baekhyun.

Worried, but direct.

If there was a problem, he knew it was no good to run endlessly around it.

“Tell me” Baekhyun almost ordered him, taking another step in but Chanyeol took a step back, without realizing that he was against the wall.

“So?” Baekhyun insisted and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“Did I hurt you? H-How are you feeling?” Chanyeol muttered, stare not meeting with Baekhyun’s.

But Baekhyun hugged him, gently, softly, caressing his back.

“I told you, Chanyeol. I loved it to bits. It was… unexpectedly pleasant” he whispered against his shirt and Chanyeol circled his shoulders with his arms and pulling him near.

“Even if I…” he started but he didn’t know how to continue that sentence.

Because how was the right way to continue it?

But Baekhyun once again came at him, providing answers.

“If you weren’t as calm and composed as usually?” he asked him directly, stare searching for Chanyeol’s and when he met it, he knew it was exactly _that_.

“I… don’t know what happened, Baekhyun. I was just… annoyed by her behavior and how she’s still trying to force her presence on you and it’s not right. Because you are the most precious being in this universe and I just thought that she doesn’t have to near you anymore. Neither casually, because you are mine and I, I… I don’t know, but I’m sorry” Chanyeol tried to explain even if words failed himself and he didn’t know either what happened so how could he explaining it to Baekhyun?

Baekhyun would surely think that he was out of his head.

Especially if Chanyeol would ever voice out a dangerous thought like before to _claim Baekhyun as his own_.

Baekhyun instead let out a small chuckle, shaking his head, fingers lingering on his own neck where Chanyeol left a lot of traces and marks.

“You are being possessive, Chanyeol, and it’s normal” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned briefly, shaking his head but Baekhyun pressed a finger on Chanyeol’s lips, shutting him up even before he could start speaking again.

“You don’t want her to be near me, because I’m yours. And there’s also the adrenaline fact. It was more than normal and you didn’t hurt me, only hurt yourself more, seeing you shoulder and arm. However, it was perfectly in consent and you…” he started explaining softly, smiling toward Chanyeol who stopped him taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, kissing him.

“I want you to be mine forever. And I wanted it also before, but tonight, you were too perfect and maybe it was a mix of different happening and…” he tried to explain him, trying to make Baekhyun understand that it was different from usual and it wasn’t only him wanting Baekhyun to be his, but something deeper.

Baekhyun thought sighed deeply, before shaking his head, pushing Chanyeol toward the wall, this time pinning him there.

“Would you cut it? I loved every second of it. And it’s not _normal_ because you want to protect me? Or because you wanted me that bad to forget about your own injuries? Because if it’s not clear enough to you, I found it extremely sexy and you not being as kindly in control as every other time was a surprise. But a more than pleasant surprise, not something I fear. And you shouldn’t either because it was _perfect_ as you are” Baekhyun stated stare not leaving Chanyeol’s and when Chanyeol tried to interject, Baekhyun smiled at him.

“So no, I’m not sorry about what happened inside that club bathroom tonight. Because you were so _fucking_ hot and I loved every single instant of how you loved me wholly” Baekhyun breathed at few inches from Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol was awestruck, lost in Baekhyun’s perfection, speechless in front of Baekhyun’s sincerity.

“Can I at least be sorry about you remaining with me at the ER for three hours despite just wanting to come home and have a shower? I shouldn’t have…” Chanyeol tried, voice now even less audible than before but Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“Come inside me?” he asked him, way too directly, and Chanyeol’s cheeks caught fire, nodding briefly.

Baekhyun tip-toed pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I loved it. Feeling you inside me it’s… totally different and it’s a strange sensation feeling you come inside me, but I liked it. And the ER was just longer than previewed but nothing unbearable” he explained, smile easily appearing on his lips and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, stare inquiring on Baekhyun’s but finding only love, dedication and support.

“You are a miracle, Baekhyun” he whined in the end, forehead leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder, letting Baekhyun pat his head gently, patiently.

“No, you are mine, _baker boy_. Neither in a dream I could have something better than you are” he stated and when Chanyeol raised his head to retort, Baekhyun placed a kiss on his lips.

“You are kind” he started, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Passionate” he continued, moving to kiss his nose and making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Handsome” Baekhyun added, fingers gingerly caressing him over his shirt, making Chanyeol groan and feeling again aroused like he never had one of the best sexual experiences ever in his life.

“Should I continue or you got the idea?” Baekhyun whispered his, a breath away from his lips, and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Perfect. So…?” Baekhyun asked him softly, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s who frowned briefly.

“L-Let’s shower together?” he tried in reply and from the wide grin that opened on Baekhyun’s face, he knew he got it right.

“Finally something reasonable. Let’s go, Chanyeol. Let me take care of you” he concluded helping him undress before undressing himself too and pulling him under the warm stream of water.

And both that night after the shower, in their bed, or the morning after much to Jondae’s mild discomfort, Baekhyun didn’t even tried to hide the signs that Chanyeol left on his neck.

He was… in love with Chanyeol.

As if his whole universe depended on him.

Or maybe, like for Chanyeol, he was his universe.

“For the hundredth time, _no_ ” Chanyeol stated even before Baekhyun could open his mouth, pout appearing on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Jondae needed vacations too and I don’t mind these almost two weeks out either. And I don’t care if it’s Christmas time” Chanyeol added shortly, pushing a finger on Baekhyun’s mouth.

“But you had to close the shop” Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“What should I say, you rich-ass-professor? You organized us a ten days trip to Spain just to see Paula and her family. _All paid by you_ ” he stated trying to contain his voice and he was still annoyed about it.

Out of the blue, few days before, while they still were in Seoul, Baekhyun came home telling him that he reserved.

For a flight.

To Barcelona.

Ten days.

Their honeymoon.

Chanyeol didn’t even know where to start explaining how perfect and in the meantime wrong it felt like.

“You are… joking?” Chanyeol asked him and when Baekhyun shook his head, his mind was already calculating how much money he would need to go to Spain again, the flight, the insurance and the place to stay there…

“I’ve already reserved and pay everything” Baekhyun added and this time Chanyeol literally dropped the griddles on the floor.

Thanks heaven they were empty.

“ _You paid already_?” he croaked and Baekhyun hugged him softly, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, nodding.

“We never went on our honeymoon trip and Spain was the fondest memory you had of your apprenticeship. And I’ve always wanted to go to Barcelona” he added briefly, making Chanyeol inhale deeply, stroking Baekhyun’s back in thought.

That happening was followed by some mini-quarrels, the worst culminating in Baekhyun shouting to him that if Chanyeol displeased the idea that much, Baekhyun would have gone with Sehun.

At the only mention, Chanyeol went silent and, even if he didn’t like the idea that Baekhyun paid already for almost everything, he decided to go with him.

And _damn_ if it was worth it.

Barcelona felt a bit like home and Paula and her family was so glad to meet again Chanyeol and to finally meet _Yeollie’s rumored husband_.

Paula took a liking into Baekhyun immediately and it was the best time Chanyeol ever spent with someone.

Baekhyun was… Baekhyun.

Loud, noisy, extra cute and super fluff.

But also interested, respectful, serious and… perfect as only he could be.

Back to that moment, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing his lips lightly on Chanyeol’s.

“You are not… angry anymore?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head shortly.

“I wasn’t angry, Baekhyun. It’s just that it’s not a trip to the springs. It’s on the other end of the world and I didn’t want you to spend all this money for nothing” he whispered briefly, sitting up at the mechanical voice of the metro that announced that they arrived in the right station.

“It’s not _for nothing_. We are here and I’m having the time of my life and we even met Paula and her family again. Aren’t you glad to be here with me?” Baekhyun asked him, softly, interlacing his fingers with Chanyeol’s who smiled fondly at him.

“I’m glad to be wherever with you, babe” he replied beaming at him and when the door opened they exited in the small station, walking hand in hand.

The evening was pleasant and mildly cold, but when they went back to the surface, they realized that it was raining buckets.

“Oh, shit” Baekhyun let out, looking dejected at the rain but Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“Don’t tell me you it never rained on you? Or you are too old to run in the rain?” he asked him, earning himself a scolding stare from Baekhyun who clicked his tongue.

“Let’s race until the hotel” he concluded and even before Chanyeol could question him, asking him if he was for real or not, Baekhyun was already running under the rain.

Chanyeol chuckled briefly before following him.

It was cold and a lot, and Chanyeol arrived literally drenched to the Hotel, that was only five minutes walking from the metro station.

On the entryway, Baekhyun was dripping as he was, but he was smiling dumbly and Chanyeol smiled too, seeing his face.

“I won, what do I get?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly, before his hands moved on his own, caressing Baekhyun’s sides.

“Let’s go upstairs and let me show you?” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun bit his lips, nodding, taking his hand and guiding him upstairs.

They got some strange stares from the reception staff, but neither of them could care less.

And once inside their room, Baekhyun was already pushing Chanyeol on the small couch, sitting on his laps, removing their outer jackets.

“Baekhyun…” he whined and Baekhyun smiled at him, tilting his head on the side, waiting for him to speak up.

“I should reward you something, not the opposite. And we are drenched, we should change and, aren’t you cold…” he started saying but Baekhyun slightly stretched behind Chanyeol and picked up the remote control for the heating system, turning it on at the maximum.

“Who’s old now? I’m not cold because I know you will warm me up pretty well and… you always award me, so my reward will be you letting me spoil you?” Baekhyun stated softly and when Chanyeol tried to interject because it wasn’t supposed to end in that way, Baekhyun opened up in a beautiful smile.

“Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t like to look at me fingering myself open for you and you only. I know that you love it, even if you offer to do it yourself” Baekhyun whispered briefly, leaning in and breathing on Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol parted his lips in an awe and… will it come day in which Baekhyun won’t rend him speechless with his boldness and sensuality?

“Don’t you want?” he muttered again against his lips and Chanyeol bit his own lips, stare moving on Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol knew how to play his own cards too, though.

“Oh, too bad… I thought that I could finger you open until you would be pleading, moaning and ask me to fuck you senseless” he whispered almost imperceptibly against Baekhyun’s lips and he knew how Baekhyun loved when Chanyeol was a little more free in their intimacy not necessarily vanilla and not necessarily afraid of hurting Baekhyun with every single move and for a little more passion.

Baekhyun groaned against his lips, hips slightly thrusting again Chanyeol’s, who gripped harder on his Baekhyun’s sides, enjoying the contact.

“You know I don’t plea” Baekhyun stated, challenging stare appearing on his eyes and making Chanyeol chuckle.

“Oh, sure. Neither last time?” Chanyeol breathed, lips moving on Baekhyun’s chin, making him shiver, and then down to his throat and neck.

“Show me” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly, sitting up from where he was, Baekhyun still in his laps, picking him up from behind his thighs.

Baekhyun groaned shortly, arching slightly his back, already fumbling with his sweater and shirt, discarding them along the way to the bed and when Chanyeol gently dropped him there, he pulled off also his jeans, remaining only with his boxer.

Also Chanyeol took off almost all his clothes, remaining only with his boxer and immediately towering Baekhyun.

“Let’s start from the B-side this time” Chanyeol muttered to his ear and Baekhyun bit his lips before turning around, laying prone under Chanyeol that immediately started kissing Baekhyun’s nape and shoulders, feeling him vibrating under him, shivering and hiding small moans.

“Your back is so beautiful, Baekhyun…” he whispered again his skin, making him sigh in pleasure, skin erupting in goosebumps.

“Chanyeol…” he called him groaning and pressing his cute, soft ass slightly back, against Chanyeol’s erection who moaned lowly, biting Baekhyun under his shoulder blade, hand caressing his sides, tracing every single line or profile, and leisurely grinding, dry-humping his erection against Baekhyun’s back.

It was pleasantly stirring and Baekhyun seemed to enjoy it too, but it was already too much of stimulation.

Chanyeol slightly moved to that position to pick up the lube bottle in the nightstand.

“On your four” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun nodded and even before he could completely be up, Chanyeol was already pulling Baekhyun’s boxer down, revealing his entrance and letting his erection spring free.

Chanyeol poured a copious amount of lube on his fingers and smeared them together, checking that they were all wet enough.

Chanyeol circled Baekhyun’s entrance, slowly, without inserting anything, knowing how Baekhyun _said_ that he didn’t like teasing but he secretly loved it.

“Chanyeol” he groaned gripping his fingers on the duvet and Chanyeol hummed briefly, nearing a bit the entrance but without inserting.

His other hand though moved slightly further, caressing Baekhyun’s side, making him shiver, and gently reached for Baekhyun’s nipples, squeeze one of them.

Baekhyun groaned, arching his back, moving trying to _force_ Chanyeol to insert his finger inside him.

“You are… too impatient, babe” Chanyeol whispered before slowly inserting the first finger in, letting Baekhyun take it, but he didn’t leave him the time to adjust or to start enjoying because he pulled it out immediately, much to Baekhyun’s dejection.

“Impatient is one thing, you teasing me is another” Baekhyun groaned, fingers gripping again on the duvet beneath him and Chanyeol chuckled softly, inserting again a digit and pressing it as deep as it could go, making Baekhyun arch his back against the insertion.

And he was strangely loose.

Looser than usual and Chanyeol’s bit his lip.

“Oh” he whispered and Baekhyun knew that he realized it too.

“So… this whole _let me finger myself up for you_ was to cover that you already did it today?” he asked him, starting to set a slow pace inside Baekhyun.

But it wasn’t a real pace since it was more than leisurely slow.

It was painfully low.

And Baekhyun groaned, trying to set a faster pace, but Chanyeol’s hands were on his hips immediately, forcing him to stop.

“I did, yes…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded, pinching again his nipple, making Baekhyun moan, pressing his whole being again Chanyeol’s finger.

“When?” Chanyeol asked him, like they were speaking about the weather during their breakfast, before inserting a second finger, making Baekhyun welcome it way too well.

“When you went to buy the newspaper” Baekhyun groaned lowly, trying again to press again Chanyeol’s fingers but Chanyeol leant down, biting Baekhyun’s shoulder, making him moan softly, arching his back again.

“Why you didn’t ask for it? Do I make you feel neglected?” Chanyeol inquired again, still forcing that painfully slow tempo on the ministration inside Baekhyun and he shook his head immediately, gripping again on the duvet.

“I just was… in the mood and you were out and yesterday…” he started saying but his sentence came out broken when Chanyeol pushed inside another finger, that joined the awfully slow pace that Chanyeol set inside him, while his fingers continued to play with his nipple, making Baekhyun groan lowly again.

“Yesterday?” Chanyeol echoed and Baekhyun bit his lips.

“I was too tired and fell asleep immediately without even warning you” he spat out and Chanyeol nodded briefly, again biting Baekhyun’s other shoulder.

Not that Chanyeol hated seeing Baekhyun asleep face so peaceful in the sea of pillows provided by the hotel, but he kind of got his expectations down.

“Oh so, it means that you got your come today while I didn’t? Isn’t it unfair?” Chanyeol asked him, turning his fingers inside Baekhyun, scissoring and pressing them again Baekhyun’s internal surfaces.

Baekhyun muffled another groan in the duvet, trying to get more of that friction.

“I’m sorry, but I was too…” he started saying but Chanyeol bit him again, this time on his nape, sucking a hickey and feeling Baekhyun whimper and shiver beneath himself.

“And now you are like this?” Chanyeol breathed near his ear, slightly, almost imperceptibly quickening his ministration inside Baekhyun who moaned, nodding.

“They are your effects, Chanyeol…” he muttered and Chanyeol nodded briefly, hand moving from Baekhyun’s nipple to Baekhyun’s erection that was already hard and leaking pre-cum.

He gripped hard on it and Baekhyun let out a muffled cry, totally not expecting the sudden grip.

“C-Chanyeol… stop teasing me” he whispered softly, trying again to press down Chanyeol’s fingers for more insertion and a faster place.

“You have to ask for it, Baekhyun… Tell me what you want me to do, and I will” he stated and Baekhyun bit his lips, harder, nodding.

And when Chanyeol moved again his hand on Baekhyun’s erection, slowly, barely matching his pace inside Baekhyun, Baekhyun knew too that he couldn’t do it.

Chanyeol was having too many effects on him and Baekhyun wanted more.

Be damned not pleading.

“Chanyeol, I want to feel you more…” he whispered and Chanyeol started to move his fingers inside Baekhyun faster, steadier, making Baekhyun arch his back against the insertion, Chanyeol accepting his movement on his fingers.

“You like my fingers this much, babe?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded and even before his words could form a coherent sentence, Chanyeol’s hit Baekhyun’s prostate with his fingers, making him whimper, pre-cum leaking between Chanyeol’s fingers still massaging Baekhyun’s shaft.

“They are so thick and fill me up so well…” Baekhyun breathed, moaning lowly, gripping again on the duvet beneath him and there was a pace starting to form, Baekhyun quickly adapting to it, tempo rising and Baekhyun was enjoying it deeply, Chanyeol could feel it from how Baekhyun was squeezing his fingers inside himself and how he was almost shivering, getting near to his orgasm.

And Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was almost there.

But he knew also that it was all about Baekhyun pleading for having it.

And Chanyeol didn’t hear any plea until that moment.

He stopped abruptly the movement of his fingers, stilling it completely, earning a low growl and a whine from Baekhyun, that was already complaining.

“I told you… You will come only if you plead for it” Chanyeol stated gently squeezing Baekhyun’s erection in his other hand and Baekhyun let out another low groan complaining.

“But I want you so much, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun tried, voice soft and low, tinted of lust and passion but Chanyeol gripped at the base of Baekhyun’s shaft.

“Only pleading” he stated again and the same cycle of _almost come_ repeated himself twice.

Twice that Chanyeol brought Baekhyun so close to come and then stopped it or slowed it down to almost non-existent.

Baekhyun was a moaning mess under him, erection leaking pre-cum between Chanyeol’s fingers and on the duvet beneath them.

“Chanyeol, I want to come… even just once, please” Baekhyun muttered in the end and Chanyeol started again the pace, thrusting again his fingers inside Baekhyun who moaned again, freely moving back against Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Let me feel you come, babe” Chanyeol breathed against his ear and Baekhyun whimpered, literally fucking himself against Chanyeol’s fingers and coming with a muffled moan against the duvet, on Chanyeol’s hand, trying to steady his breathe even if he was slightly hissing for over sensibility.

Chanyeol gently pulled out his fingers from Baekhyun before rolling him over, back on the mattress and he faced the most perfect, sensual, stunningly striking being in the world.

Baekhyun’s lips were red and swollen for the biting and covered in saliva.

His hair was stuck on his forehead and, as soon as Baekhyun was laying again, he discarded his glasses somewhere revealing how glassy and blown were his eyes.

“C-Chanyeol” he whimpered and Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning down, kissing him softly, sweetly on his lips even if the contact was short, because Chanyeol’s lips travelled south, on his chin, his neck, his collarbones.

Everything of Baekhyun screamed sex in capital letters.

And Chanyeol wanted more of it.

He kissed all his way down to Baekhyun’s erection, starting to lick it clean, slowly, softly, making Baekhyun sigh and moan in pleasure again more than over sensibility.

Chanyeol loved Baekhyun oh so much.

And everything of him was a small part of that whole masterpiece that was Baekhyun.

And Chanyeol wanted revere every single part of him.

“C-Chanyeol… already…” Baekhyun muttered, fingers gripping in his hair and slightly pulling him up to stare at him.

“Everything’s fine? Do you want me to stop?” he asked him softly, no more traces of the playful behavior of few moments ago.

It was simply… care.

Deepest love and care toward Baekhyun.

“Give it to me” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol raised his eyebrow in perplexity.

“Already…? You are not…?” Chanyeol started asking hm but Baekhyun shook his head, decided.

“I want to feel you inside me, Chanyeol. You are the only one who can make me feel this good and this loved in the same instant…” he breathed, fingers moving toward Chanyeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun caress him softly, nodding.

“Let me take a condom…” he was about to say but Baekhyun shook his head again, gripping on his wrist and making Chanyeol stay where he was.

“Please, I want you as we are” he whispered, voice low but decided, stare not wavering in the slightest.

And it was since that time at the club that they didn’t replicate the experience.

But whatever Baekhyun wanted, Chanyeol was more than pleased to give it to him.

Chanyeol slightly pushed down his boxer, throwing them somewhere near the bed and then spread Baekhyun’s legs wider.

He took more lube and poured a bit to cover his own erection, making the penetration easier for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gripped on Baekhyun’s thighs, admiring him and he was really awestruck about such perfection.

“-Yeol… please” Baekhyun moaned, fingers running up to Chanyeol’s torso to his neck and his nape pulling him closer for a small kiss.

“And now you are pleading?” Chanyeol let out softly, chuckling and Baekhyun snorted briefly too.

“You get me pleading. Always… Because I will always want more of you, more of this, more of our love” he breathed and Chanyeol smiled sweetly at him nodding, before moving his hand to adjust his erection against Baekhyun’s entrance.

“Make me yours again. I want to feel you inside me” Baekhyun stated, stare never leaving Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol simply thrusted in in a single movement, feeling again every time that he was inside Baekhyun.

That warm, wet and tight comfort and pleasure that only Baekhyun could give him.

He groaned, leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s, breathing the same air, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers carding through his hair and down his back.

Chanyeol started to thrust, testing, softly, adapting to all those sensations already pressing him that hard on the edge.

Baekhyun bit his lip softly, groaning and pressing against Chanyeol’s erection, loving that contact as much Chanyeol was loving it too.

Chanyeol didn’t need words to know what Baekhyun wanted.

His fingers moved to play around again with his nipples, dark rose and perched up from Chanyeol’s previous ministrations.

Baekhyun groaned loudly, filling in the room, and arched his back letting Chanyeol thrust against his prostate and making him _meowl_ , a sound that Baekhyun produced only when he was on the right way to lose his usual control.

And Chanyeol loved it, it echoed so pleasantly inside him stirring something that pushed him even more toward his climax, making him feel like he was doing the right thing.

Chanyeol quickened the pace, continuously thrusting against Baekhyun’s prostate, letting Baekhyun move as he pleased, adapting to his pace and making him a whimpering mess, sweat glistering all over his body, eyes half-hooded in pleasure, lips parted, releasing the most lustful and pleasant moans.

“Chanyeol, more, please… I’m there” Baekhyun sighed, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s back who hummed, focusing on making Baekhyun come, because he felt his own orgasm way too close too.

In few more thrust Baekhyun was coming again, this time untouched, between them, with Chanyeol’s name on his lips, gripping hard on Chanyeol’s back.

The sight was so endearing and sensual that Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting Baekhyun’s shoulders, knowing that he was almost coming.

And as a reply to his silent question if he was allowed or not to come inside Baekhyun or not, Baekhyun moaned lowly, pulling again Chanyeol’s hair, making Chanyeol look at him.

“Don’t even think about it, I want to feel all of you” he stated and it was final and in the next few thrust Chanyeol was coming hard in white and sparkling flashes inside Baekhyun, feeling so blissed and spent like never before in his whole life.

They simply stayed there, breathing in each other’s space, trying to come down from their high.

“What time is it?” Baekhyun asked out of the blue toward Chanyeol who frowned shortly, looking at the small clock on the nightstand.

“You mean here or at home?” he inquired back and Baekhyun mouthed a brief _Barcelona time_.

“It’s half past one” he replied briefly and Baekhyun beamed at him, nodding even if Chanyeol was perplexed by the reaction.

“Merry Christmas, Chanyeol” he whispered softly, fingers going to caress his nape and Chanyeol smiled softly, leaning in and kissing Baekhyun’s nose.

“We are in Barcelona so… Feliz Navidad?” he breathed back and Baekhyun nodded, smiling content with the reply before adding a small: “I’m glad to spend Christmas together with you. It’s a special day even not-religiously speaking. It’s like lovers’ day today”.

Chanyeol blushed softly, looking at his partner, his friend, his lover, the love of his life.

“F-For me it’s Christmas every day with you then” he muttered, stuttering a little at the beginning and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could smile widely, nodding.

“Thank you for making every day, Christmas Day” he concluded and Baekhyun beamed at him, clearly loving the definition.

“ _Besa me_ , Chanyeol” he whispered, surprising Chanyeol with a Spanish word he would difficultly hear around.

“Paula taught it to me” he added immediately, making Chanyeol smile even wider nodding and leaning in, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck before he could come up to his chin, his cheeks, his nose and in the end his mouth, kissing him slowly, like the rest of the world didn’t exist in that moment.

Only him and Baekhyun.

Because Chanyeol wasn’t only a good baker with a small bakery in Seoul.

He wasn’t only gifted with beautiful friends and flourishing activity.

And he had still plenty of things to offer.

Especially to his other half.

The most perfect being in all the universe.

His matching part and only partner ever.

Maybe it was fate how, what started as an escape from something seemingly unavoidable, became something as perfect as what Chanyeol was living with Baekhyun.


End file.
